Conexiones de las sombras del pasado
by Nadia op
Summary: todos creen que una amiga esta muerta, una chica sin pasado y sin identidad, una nueva profecia...quizas las conexiones revelen la verdad...... leanla :P hhr
1. Perdida

Capitulo 1:

Ya han pasado mas de 10 meses y todavía no se donde me encuentro. Sigo deambulando sin un rumbo fijo en este paraje desolado sin ningún rastro de vida a mi alrededor. Aquí siento que no necesito nada, pero lo que de verdad necesito es regresar al lugar de donde me sacaron. La condición que me impusieron en mi cabeza es olvidar todo mi pasado para ayudar si intervención de mis sentimientos a mis amigos y a pesar de que no tengo deseos de hacer eso lo tendré que hacer porque quiero volver a mi mundo, ese mundo real del cual tengo que cumplir mi destino.  
Doctor creo que muestra una mejora la paciente - dijo un enfermero mientras revisaba a una castaña que estaba en un profundo coma - sus signos vitales están completamente estables

El doctor de turno estaba revisando al paciente de la cama continua como era habitual, cuando escucho al enfermero mientras que este le hacia un gesto para que se acercara para que viera con sus propios ojos.  
Nadie sabia quien era esa paciente solo que la habían encontrado en la puerta muy mal herida y desmayada. El equipo medico del hospital de enfermedades mágicas de Yalta habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida.

Doctor no se quede allí parado, venga rápido - dijo el enfermero mientras el doctor se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraba. En esos instantes la desconocida, después de 10 meses de espera, abría los ojos lentamente y dejaba que los rayos del sol que se filtraban por una ventanilla de la habitación le enseñara los rostros de los dos hombres que la observaban.

Hola - le dijo un poco asustada Como se siente - pregunto el doctor mientras le indicaba al enfermero que tomara notas de los signos vitales un poco mareada, pero bien - dijo la castaña mientras se intentaba sentar - en donde me encuentro?  
En el hospital de enfermedades mágicas de Yalta, Ucrania - respondió el doctor mientras le sacaba sangre a la muchacha La muchacha lo quedo mirando un buen rato. No sabia por donde empezar a preguntar-

y digame doctor.  
Hrihory - respondió rápidamente

doctor Hrihory, me puede decir porque me encuentro aquí y lo mas importate QUIEN SOY?

Creí que usted me podría aclarar las dudas de su extraña llegada a nuestro hospital, pero veo que no- y le relato como había llegado, las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

O sea que he estado 10 meses en coma - preguntaba mientras que el doctor afirmaba con la cabeza - y ahora que voy a hacer sin papeles, sin nada en un país que no conozco

lo primero que va a hacer sera descansar, y yo me encargare del asunto de los papeles... ahora duerma - diciendo esto la castaña lo miro hasta que se marcho de la habitación.  
Es un poco extraño - pensaba mientras se acurrucaba en la cama - primero ese sueño extraño que ahora apenas recuerdo, después esa conversación calmada doctor como si todos los dias uno no se acordara de nada de su vida pasada y ahora perdida en una ciudad en la que tengo el presentimiento que nunca había estado allí. Que iba a hacer... - se repetía mientras un sueño terrible se adueñaba de ella y se quedaba dormida.  
En un lugar en Londres...

Mama, mama - decía una apurada pelirroja mientras sujetaba con fuerza los papeles que traía consigo.  
Calmate ginny y dime con calma que es lo que quieres -

Es que ando buscando a ron y harry que tienen que firmar estos papeles, es urgente - decía la pelirroja mientras se sentaba como le había indicado su madre Ellos ... están en la colina hija - le decia mientras la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos ohh...- la chica recordó de inmediato lo que significaba "la colina" y quedo muda unos segundos.

Significaba que hoy se cumplían ya 10 meses de la muerte de su amiga Hermione Granger tras ser victima de un ataque de los mortifagos en su fiesta de graduación...

Flash Back--------

Era la fiesta de graduación de la menor de los Weasley y como un favor especial Dumbledore había consentido la asistencia de el trío dinámico de Gryffindor para que la acompañaran. En ese tiempo harry y ginny tenían una relación.

Hasta que por fin llego el día - decía ginny mientras apretaba la mano de su novio si mi niña, hasta que por fin vas a cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en medimaga- le decía harry si ginny como tu hermano estoy muy orgulloso de ti - le decía ron mientras la abrazaba gracias hermanito .  
Si amiga estoy re orgullosa - le decía herm gracias amiga, no saben lo que significa que estén a mi lado en este momento-.decía ginny mientras lo abrazaba a todos al mismo tiempo

creo que deberíamos ir a buscar asiento para el momento o no? - mientras harry se adelantaba con su novia mintras los otros los seguían. A diferencia de los dos tortolos Herm y Ron nunca pudiero llegar a nada.

Y así pasaron una velada mágica para todos mientras se servían una excelente cena. El profesor Dumbledore ya había recitado su discurso sobre las distintos caminos que tendrían que elegir los estudiantes y los diversos obstáculos que debieran enfrentar para logar sus metas. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien hasta que unos diversos rayos atravesaban la sala haciendo que la gente se comenzará a escandalizar. Todos se voltearon para ver quienes eran los causantes de todo, pero la imagen de Lord Voldemort los dejo en shock, no sabían que hacer. Otros un poco mas preparados comenzaron a luchar con los seguidores de este. Había empezado la batalla mas temible y esperada por el famoso harry potter, aunque este tuviera un mal presentimiento por sus amigos. Comienzo a pelear al principio con los mortifagos hasta el minuto en que todo se volvió oscuridad y solo de la varita de su enemigo se emitiera una luz que iluminara lo suficiente para llamar la atención del joven.

Alto, alto mis leales mortifagos - dijo el señor oscuro mientras avanzaba entremedio de varias personas, enemigos y aliados, aparentemente desmayados o quizás muertos.- no tenemos que involucrar a tanta gente si lo que quiero es solo a uno En esos momento se detuvo todo para escuchar mas atentamente lo que decía. Harry estaba al otro extremo del salón, sabia que habia llegado el momento, pero estaba preparado para todo y comenzo a acercarse a voldemort lentamente.  
Quiero que tengamos una batalla nosotros solos, sin interrupciones de nadie - señalando a los profesores y amigos - ya que tenemos que saldar una deuda pendiente y terminar con todo esto ahora.  
Esta bien Tom - y cerrando el trato alrededor de ellos se formo una especie de campo de fuerza que impedía que cualquiera entrase o saliese hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto.

Harry ...por favor - decía ginny desde un rincón mientras sostenía su varita con fuerza y rabia

Tengo que hacerlo o sino esta pesadilla no terminara, así que tom te pido que les ordenes a tus mortifagos que no hagan nada hasta que esto termine - ..

Esta bien - y con un gesto de varita hizo que sus mortifagos no efectuaran ningún hechizo.

Estas listo tom - pregunto mientras se ponían en posición

cuando quieras potter- ..

Y así comenzó la batalla que duraría mas de 2 horas. Los dos eran muy fuertes y después de cada hechizo se iban agitando cada vez mas. Ya habían llegado al limite. Harry por su parte había entrenado arduamente durante mas de dos años para esta batalla, descubriendo poderes que ni siquiera sabia que pudieran existir, había llegado incluso superar a mismo lord voldemort sin darse cuenta. En cambio voldemort estaba mas cansado, ya no era el de antes y ademas se había confiado mucho de la venganza que no se había percatado del poder de su oponente.

Eres bueno Potter, pero basta de juegos y terminemos con esto - mientras apretaba con fuerza su varita - AVADA KEDABRA

EXPERLLIARMUS - grito mientas una conexión se formaba, pero esta vez no duro mucho tiempo ya que el poder de harry logro que la conexión se fuera directo hacia voldemort haciendo que chocara con su propio campo de fuerza - es hora que termine esta maldición... adiós Tom ...AVADA KEDABRA

Y un rayo de luz verde impacto contra el cuerpo de voldermort mostrando unos segundo después su cuerpo sin vida. Los que estaba presenciado la batalla no pudieron saber quien era el que había recibido la maldición asesina ya que al momento de la conexión de las varitas todo estuvo en penumbras.  
El campo de fuerza que los envolvía desapareció y también el hechizo de los mortifagos, y al no saber que es lo que pasaba comenzaron a pelear de nuevo contra los otros. Pero harry al darse cuenta de la situación con un movimiento de varita volvió a iluminar el salón mostrando algo que lo dejo en pánico. Un mortifago había lanzando un hechizo contra su mejor amiga haciendola caer al suelo desmayada y desangrada, harry corrió para detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, el mortifago con un movimiento extraño hizo desaparecer el cuerpo mientras miraba a harry con burla. Pero al momento de realizar el hechizo algo salio mal y salieron chispa peligrosas antes de impactar a Hemione. El muchacho no dudo ni un segundo y lanzo la maldición asesina contra el mortifago y este enseguida cayo muerto en el lugar donde unos minutos antes estaba su amiga.

Después de muchos trabajo pudieron detener a todos los seguidores de señor tenebroso, pero no pudieron desprenderse de la enorme tristeza de la muerte de su amiga.

Fin Flash Back...

Hija te sientes bien - le pregunto su madre mientras la observaba detenidamente

si mama, no te preocupes ... este.. Solo dile a los muchachos que ... - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por su hermano hola ginny, que son esos papeles - pregunto a su hermana son los papeles de su prueba de aparición, tienen que firmarlos para que les lleguen las licencias hoy mismo - respondió con cara de pocos amigos gracias ginny - le dijo un pelinegro que había aparecido detrás de su hermano de nada - mirando la hora - se me hizo tarde adiós - y antes de irse le dio un beso rápido a harry

que mosca le pico - se pregunto ron

es que es por la fecha, ya se le va a pasar - dijo la señora weasley mientras se dirigía hacer sus quehaceres

espero que este bien- y volvieron a salir sin antes firmar los papeles y enviarlos de inmediato.

-  
personajes de J.K. rowling y otros inventados por mi eso es principio, espero que no haya quedado mal y espero muchas criticas POR FAVOR.  
Nos vemos pronto y muchos besos Franblackop XD 


	2. Comienzos

Capitulo 2:

Ya han pasado 8 años desde que me encontraron en ese hospital y todavía no puedo responderme a la pregunta que ha rondado en mi cabeza por todo este tiempo¿quien soy?  
Es difícil asimilar que uno tiene que comenzar una nueva vida en un país que no reconce, tratar de superar a cualquiera para que te tomen en cuenta, lograr obtener una carrera para poder vivir bien. Que se puede esperar de la gente que no te conoce, que no conoce tu lengua muy bien, eso es lo que yo me pregunto de hace tiempo...

Emily - se escucho a lo lejos mientras abrían la puerta de su oficina

Emily, Emily Komiski ese es mi identidad desde hace 8 años. El doctor que me atendió en el hospital, al saber de mi situación y después de estar mas de un año recluida en una cama sin que nadie se presentara a buscarme, se encargo de comunicarselo al ministerio de magia de ucrania y ellos me dieron todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar esta nueva vida.

Emily despierta - dijo de nuevo la voz que se hacia mucho mas cercana

si disculpa es que estaba un poco despistada - y al levantar la cabeza encontró a lucy, una amiga la cual le ayudo mucho cuando estudio para convertirse en auror.

El ministro te esta buscando para una nueva misión, quiere verte enseguida - y la observo unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia la salida - nos vemos para almorzar - y cerro la puerta.

Como jefa de aurores y como una de las mas importantes miembro del escuadrón de inefables se le otorgaban casos exclusivos y de suma importancia para la seguridad del ministerio y quizás mucho mas. Sus conocimientos abarcaban una amplia gama de todo de lo que se pudiera conocer. ¿Y como paso todo esto¿ como logro tanto? Es difícil de explicar. Después de salir del hospital se encontró con la noticia que en la academia de aurores estaban dando una beca extraordinaria para la persona que pudiera pasar todas las difíciles pruebas impuestas. Y como para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad decidió tratar de intentarlo y desde ese momento me pase mas de la mitad del tiempo en la biblioteca publica mágica o sino estudiando en el pequeño departamento que me ofreció el ministerio hasta que me pudiera establecer bien en el país. Y lo logré, obteniendo los mas alto puntajes conocidos en la academia, pero eso no quedo hasta allí ya que quería mucho mas, asi que por eso soy también inefable y muy respetada por cierto.

Señorita emily el ministro la esta esperando - dijo la secretaria de este mientras la observaba

gracias - y abrí la puerta mientras el ministro estaba revisando unos papeles

señor quería verme - pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

si señorita, le tengo una nueva misión - dijo - Una nueva profecía ha sido encontrada en las ruinas griegas, se teme que revele ciertas cosas que pudieran dañar otra vez a la comunidad mágica. Su misión es decifrarla y detenerla antes que pase cualquier cosa - mientras la miraba con preocupación - haya se encontrara con dos personas mas que son igual de eficientes que usted, sera uno francés y otro ingles, este ultimo la encontró y la comunico a su ministerio, ellos la esperaran en la ciudad de creta en 10 días mas para iniciar la investigación.

Si señor, pero quisiera saber el nombre de los integrantes de mi equipo -pregunto con cierta inquietud, porque a pesar de ser la mejor en el país no le gustaba trabajar con gente extraña, prefería sola.

Esa información le sera revelada el día de su llegada a la ciudad de creta por ahora no le puedo otorgar mas detalles - mientras se paraba a buscar un sobre a la gabeta de archivos - en este sobre se encuentra material que le sera muy útil para la investigación. También hay una suma considerable por cualquier gasto que usted necesite y uno de nuestros libros especiales donde encontrara cualquier libro que usted necesite. Eso seria todo - dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano - desde hoy usted tiene libre para que resuelva cualquier cosa antes de su partida.

Esta bien señor, cuente conmigo - mientras se dirigía a la puerta y con un movimiento de varita hechizó el sobre y lo mando a su casa.

Emily, por fin te encuentro vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre - dijo una apurada lucy mientras se arreglaba el pelo con una coleta Ok - dijo la castaña - vamos

Y se dirigieron al mismo restauran donde siempre almorzaban juntas desde que habían entrado a trabajar en el ministerio. La castaña le conto lo de su nueva misión mientras ordenaban su almuerzo omitiendo eso si de lo que se trataba y lo importante que era.

Ahora si que se pasaron en el ministerio - mientras sorbía un buen poco de jugo - llegas hace poco de una misión para entrar en otra.

Recuerda que ese es mi trabajo - le recordó la castaña mientras recibían su comida

Pero así como vas cuando encontraras a un hombre que te quiera - le dijo con cierta preocupación - desde que te conozco no te he visto con nadie y eres un buen partido si no te has dado cuenta - le dijo con una sonrisa de burla mientras tomaba el servicio y comenzaba a devorar su plato.

La castaña se quedo pensando unos segundos. Su amiga a pesar de todo tenia siempre la razón cuando se refería a lo sola que se encontraba, pero a pesar de ello nunca se sintió con dependencia a un hombre para ser feliz como en un cuento de hadas. Y a lo otro que se refería con decir que era un buen partido no le quedaba duda que había cambiado su forma de verse desde que salio del hospital. Ahora era una chica con un buen cuerpo y excelente estado físico por su labor de auror, sus pelo ya no era desordenado ni escandaloso sino que definido y brillante, su contextura del rostro también mejoro muchísimo quizás tanto que apenas se reconoce en fotos sacadas hace 7 años. Todo lo otro seguía siendo lo mismo.

tu sabes que prefiero quedarme como estoy, soy mas feliz - dijo mirado a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Como quieras después te vas a quedar solterona - y las dos estallaron de risas al imaginar a una cascarrabias.

Y asi pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas comprando ropa en todas las tiendas que veian, era una forma de decir que después de esto pasaría un largo tiempo para que volvieran a salir juntas.

Cuando llego a su departamento miro otra vez con nostalgia el calendario que tenia colgado en la puerta de la cocina. No se había dado cuenta de la fecha, esa fecha que todavía no lograba descubrir su significado pero que si era la que había marcado su vida de forma permanente. Ese día cumplía ya 8 años desde que la encontraron en el hospital. Pero desde hace mucho había decidido que todo iba a cambiar y se iba a olvidar de eso, así que prefirió irse a revisar los papeles antes de una gran baño ya programado cuando se dirigía a su casa y una película antes de acostarse. Desde ese momento tendría que dejar todo listo antes de su nueva misión.

En algún lugar en Londres.

Señor nos tienen los nuevos reportes sobre la investigación ultra secreta - dijo un auror levantando un sobre para que su jefe lo tomara gracias peter, ya puedes retirarte - y dando media vuelta salio de la oficina.

Harry Potter tomo el sobre con cuidado y reviso su contenido para luego dejarlo en su escritorio. Hoy no tenia ganas de trabajar, solo quería irse a dormir. Desde hace días que no podía conciliar el sueño ni menos poder pedir algún día de descanso ya que con las nuevas averiguaciones sobre la profecía descubierta en las ruinas griegas el trabajo tenia el primer lugar en sus prioridades. Ademas hoy se cumplían ya 8 años desde la muerte de su mejor amiga...

Se puede - dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta

si amor pasa - al darse vuelta vio a luna que se aproximaba y le daba un dulce beso

estas ocupado ya que sabes que tenemos algo pendiente - dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de donde estaba el pelinegro.

Estoy muy ocupado pero arreglo un par de asunto y nos podemos ir - le dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a los papeles dejados al lado del sobre.

OK, entonces mejor me pasas a buscar a mi apartamento para irnos juntos a la madriguera.

Si nos vemos - y siguió revisando los papeles.  
La chica decepcionada solo pudo pararse y salir de esa oficina. Desde hace unos cuantos meses las cosas estaban de mal en peor con harry. Ya no se hablaban muy a menudo y solo uno o dos días máximo se veían a la semana, a veces ni siquiera se veían. Quizás ya la magia se estaba perdiendo, pero a pesar de estar así ella no se sentía herida ya que solo la relación que tenían era de compañeros, para aparentar un algo que quizás existió pero poco a poco se a ido apagando, para demostrar que no estaban solos o también para no ser consumidos por la soledad.

Harry se quedo unos momentos pensativo después que se cerro la puerta de su oficina. No estaba seguro de querer ir en grupo a la supuesta tumba que habían elaborado para su amiga, él prefería ir a verla solo para así poder disfrutar mas el momento.  
Sussy - mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador de su oficina a su secretaria- manda un mensaje al apartamento de mi novia que diga que no podre ir con ella a la reunión porque no voy a poder terminar temprano.

OK señor 

Y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles y en el sobre, prefería terminar lo mas rápido con eso para luego irse a su apartamento a descansar antes de su visita nocturna a la tumba de su amiga.

-  
En la madriguera.. 

hola luna ...y harry ? - pregunto una pelirroja mientras abría la puerta y dejaba un espacio para que la recién llegada pasará

tuvo que quedarse en la oficina, me mando un mensaje diciendome que no podía terminar temprano.

Ahh, bueno eso es cosa de él - y la condujo a la sala donde se encontraban los demás mientras luna forzaba una sonrisa.

Draco porfa puedes traer otro asiento para luna - mientras la chica saludaba a todos los presentes

si cariño - .

-  
Desde hace mas de 4 años ginny y draco tenían una relación que primero fue amistad y después paso a algo mas serio. Todo comenzó con una fuerte discusión que tuvo con harry haciendo que la relación de ellos dos terminara de golpe, ella estaba sola y ya no hacia bien su trabajo, andaba llorando en los pasillos o en su casa hasta que un día conoció al verdadero draco malfoy que había cambiado radicalmente después que se libró de voldemort y la custodia de sus padres y se fuera a otro país a estudiar.  
Era un dia de octubre cuando se conocieron por primera vez después del cambio, ella iba corriendo llena de archivos y con los ojos hinchado de tanto llorar, él estaba buscando su nueva oficina por traslado despreocupado por lo que tenia delante de él, así que sin menor cuidado chocaron haciendo que a la chica se le cayeran los papeles y revelara su rostro de tristeza.

Disculpa que no te vi - dijo la chica apresurada mientras recogía los papeles

no te preocupes a demas yo tuve la culpa - y levanto la vista para ver a la muchacha. La chica tambien hizo lo mismo cuando se puso de pie.

Malfoy ? - pregunto un poco extrañada el mismo que viste y calza... - y vio por primera vez sus ojos triste y deprimidos - te sientes bien?

Y desde cuando un malfoy se preocupa de una weasley ! - pregunto irónicamente la chica pero también con un poco de extrañeza

desde que un viaje me hizo dar cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que quiero reparar -

disculpa te sientes bien ? - ahora si la chica lo miraba raro

creo que esa pregunta te la hice a ti primero - dijo con una mirada coqueta.  
la chica se sonrojo no solo por la mirada sino que realmente el muchacho había cambiado y se veía muy guapo, estaba mas en forma (n/a imaginense :P) ,pero luego asintió

te ayudo con eso y así me puedes ayudar a buscar mi oficina - pregunto con un tono cortes ya que también había notado que la pelirroja había cambiado

esta bien pero primero dime que hiciste con el verdadero malfoy y después veremos - y los dos empezaron a reír por el comentario de la pelirroja.

Y así comenzó todo, él la ayudo a superar la depresión y a salir adelante y así pasaron los meses y comenzaron un noviazgo y hace pocos meses anunciaron su matrimonio. Harry por otro lado también se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y se refugio en luna cuando se marcho por un par de años a Italia a reforzar sus estudios en la academia de aurores.

-----

y tu hermano - pregunto luna a la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la silla traída por draco.

Apuesto que esta con su nueva novia, espero que llegue temprano... porque o sino ...- dijo la chica con los puños apretados

Luna solo sonrió ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

personajes de J.K Rowling y otros inventados por mi hola a todos porfin despues de varios dias de duro trabajo termine este capitulo. Ahora si que no se como esta quedando pero espero que este bien. Quizas todos se preguntan que onda con esto pero ya van a ver ...jijijiji

dejen criticas plissss o sino me niego a seguir escribiendo (min. 10)

franblackop 


	3. despedida

Capitulo 3:

Ya eran mas de las 11:30 de la noche y todos los que habían organizado la visita a la colina donde se encontraba el recuerdo de una amiga ya se había retirado 2 horas antes. Todo estaba desierto , pero unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, eran de un hombre alto, fornido, Vestia de negro, quizás no se podía a preciar en la oscuridad pero tenia unos ojos verdes y un rostro maduro marcado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo (n/a y bien guapo jijiji). Harry estaba llegando a la colina para ir a ver a su amiga en la tranquilidad de la noche, se dio cuanta mientras caminaba que en el cielo no habia ninguna estrella quizás reflejaba su actitud. Cuando se sentó al lado de una estatua, símbolo de amistad hacia su amiga comenzó a recordar los diversos momentos pasado juntos.

Creo que te tengo que nuevamente pedir perdón - dijo con una voz que infundía tristeza - ya que si no hubiera sido por mi tu no estarías aquí.

El silencio se intensifico mas y unas lagrimas resbalaron del rostro del joven mientras que a la lejanía se escuchaban unos pasos acercandose. Rápidamente el pelinegro se limpio y se paro para ver quien era el intruso

harry que estas haciendo tan tarde aquí - era luna

como me desocupe tarde del trabajo quise venir lo antes posible antes de que acabara el día - dijo volviendose a sentar al lado de la estatua

ahh, pero me hubieras avisado así no estarías tan solo - pregunto mientras trataba de encontrar su mirada pero fue en vano

es que todavía no lo entiendes? - pregunto mientras se volvía a poner de pie - quiero estar solo.  
la chica solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de tomar valor

harry, he echo de todo para complacerte a pesar de que lo nuestro no funcione desde hace tiempo pero es necesario que seas tan frío ? es necesario que me trates así? - pregunto la joven mientras lo miraba

creo que lo de nosotros nunca debió ser - murmuro secamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

y me vas a dejar así como un perro - grito la joven

pero no obtuvo respuesta, al cabo de unos minutos se escucho un "plin". La joven solo le quedaba tomar sus cosas del departamento del pelinegro he irse a su departamento.

Harry estaba caminando a la penumbra cuando la familiar voz lo regañaba por su comportamiento.

Tenias que comportarte así? - voz (v)

Si- harry (h)

pero que no te das cuenta que lo único que ha echo es acompañarte en tu soledad- voz

si - h

entonces porque lo hice - v

dejame tranquilo de una vez - h

no hasta que comprendas que esa actitud no te va a llevar a nada- v

mira, primero me regañas por mi rompimiento con ginny siendo que tu tuviste gran parte de la culpa ya que siempre me recordabas a... no importa ahora pero igual - h

es la verdad ya que tu nunca quisiste a ginny mas alla de una buena amiga sino que tu amabas a .  
v

Pero sabes que eso era imposibles ! no es justo que me lo recuerdes ahora - h

------------------ flash back -  
5 años antes... (sala de estar)

Era una tarde de otoño, el ambiente estaba muy peligro en el departamento de harry potter desde hace ya unos meses, ya que allí se habían presenciado varias discusiones con su novia ginny que iban creciendo en cada ocasión.

harry dime que te pasa? - pregunto por enésima vez la pelirroja

ya te dije que no me pasa nada - dijo fríamente el joven

entonces porque andas siempre así, desde que que paso el incidente (cap 1) ya no eres el mismo de antes, ni siquiera conmigo eres cariñoso. Si te sientes cul... -

callate! No es eso entendiste .- grito el joven mientras la muchacha lo miraba sorprendida. Aunque no era la primera vez que le gritaba cuando se tocaba el tema nunca lo habia visto con esa mirada tan fría

entonces que te pasa? - pregunto la joven un poco mas reservada

ya te dije que nada y fin de la discusión - y el joven se marcho hacia su habitación

ya no te soporto, estoy cansada de ti y tus secretos - grito la joven algo acalorada

entonces largate de mi casa y no te quedes conmigo por lastima - grito el joven mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo

bien si eso es lo que quieres me voy y ni sueñes que regresare contigo y ademas tienes razón, solo estoy contigo porque nadie te soportaba y quise darte solo una oportunidad para que te sintieras en confianza pero veo que no, así que ya no me siento amarrada- grito la joven mientras hacia aparecer con su varita su maletas llena con sus pertenencias

adiós potter- y se fue del apartamento a la madriguera

en la habitación de harry

maldición - y arrojo una figurita de porcelana hacia la pared

porque no puedo ! porque - y otras cosas fueron lanzadas a la pared

perdón ginny pero no puedo olvidar -

--------------------- fin de flash back-----------------------------------------

pero era necesario recordarte el porque - v

sabes algo a pesar de todo tienes razón - h

entonces vas a volver a intentarlo con luna - v

no ya que seria injusto para ella, ademas ella tampoco me ama solo sigue conmigo por costumbre- h

en eso tienes razón pero mínimo se merece una disculpa - v

mañana iré a su departamento - h

y la vocecilla se apago antes de llegar a su departamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y otros inventados por mi

eso a sido bastante corto ya que no he tenido muchas criticas como yo esperaba, pero quería seguir escribiendo (:P)  
espero que esta vez reciba alguna o sino quizás escriba para mi nomas (broma) cuidense harto

bye franblackop

PD: criticas por favor 


	4. descubrimientos

Capitulo 4: 

apurate emily que se te esta haciendo tarde - dijo su amiga mientras corría de un lado a otro preparando las cosas para el viaje de la joven

ya habían pasado los 10 días que el ministro ucrano había asignado para que se preparada todo antes de la partida de su mas apreciada auror. Desde esos dias el departamento de la chica estaba un verdadero desastre, papeles tirados por el suelo junto con ropa o la loza sin lavar o cosas por el estilo ya que ella solo se preocupaba de las cosas del viaje y de la misión que no le daba el tiempo para nada. Pero ademas de lidiar con las cosas del viaje tenia que soportar a una amiga insoportable que le repetían cientos de veces cada cosa como era costumbre en los dias pre-viaje.

Si ya estoy lista - dijo una acalorada castaña

entonces vayámonos o sino perderás el avión. Tenia que utilizar este medio de transporte muggle para no levantar sospecha.

Ok vamos - y diciendo esto las dos muchachas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Según el ministro no debía hacer nada fuera de lo normal, solo aparentar que había ganado unas lindas vacaciones al caribe con los gastos pagados por servicios al ministerio, aunque la joven sonrió irónicamente al escuchar esto ya que nunca había tenido unas vacaciones de ese estilo y menos con los gastos pagados.  
Llegando al aeropuerto y pasando todos los obstáculos de las normativas de seguridad de este, las dos amigas se despidieron como si fuera esta la ultima vez que se verían (n/a yo no lo creo).

Me escribes a diario o sino yo misma te rastreo y te ...

Entendí el concepto lucy y no te preocupes que tratare de hacerlo - y con esto se dieron el ultimo abrazo subió el avión.

Fue un viaje bien corto según los pensamientos de la joven que ya se estaba instalando en el hotel de la isla de creta.

Quien sera mis nuevos compañeros - pensó, pero unos golpes la sacaron de su trance y fue a abrir la puerta

disculpe señorita pero un joven la busca en el vestíbulo - dijo un empleado mientra esperaba la respuesta de la joven

gracias, bajo en un momento - y dicho esto fue a buscar su mochila y salio de la habitación mientras el empleado la guiaba al vestíbulo

cuando llegaron la muchacha instintivamente examino el lugar donde se encontraba, era un lugar bien amplio y con un centenar de adornos en cada espacio de la pared. Los turistas de varias nacionalidades paseaban por el lugar riendo, sacando fotos a cada centímetro o solo señalaban a los demás el hermoso paisaje que habían descubierto en su recorrido del día.  
La chica miro la hora, eran las 7:30pm, pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que le desvolvían la mirada. Estaba enfrente de ella un joven rubio, fornido, que tenia cierto porte de elegancia y muy guapo haciendo que a la chica se le sonrojaran un poco las mejillas.

bonne nuit - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la besaba

la chica si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba roja de vergüenza, pero tratando de parecer normal (n/a : si claro !) Le dio una sonrisa atinando a decir: hola

mi nombre es jean pier dumont - dijo mientras sonreía.

mucho gusto mi...mi nombre es... Emily Komiski - dijo

entonces falta solo un investigador mas, quizás lo veamos mañana - dijo el joven mientras le ofrecía el brazo - asi que quería saber si es que me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar

la chica solo atino a asentir y le agarro el brazo con un poco mas de vergüenza (n/a: es posible)  
Y se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel para poder ademas charlar de los planes para comenzar la investigación, claro sin mencionar grandes detalles solo lo general

entonces mañana a las 9:00 - pregunto la chica mientras se servia su postre

esta bien pero dejame decirte que soy puntual - lanzandole una mirada coqueta

la chica disimulada miro su reloj tratando de no sonrojarse otra vez

es muy tarde, creo que me voy a la cama - dijo ella parandose de un salto

te acompaño a tu habitación - pregunto le francés mientras se ponía de pie

NO... este diga no te preocupes que se llegar solita

entonces hasta mañana - mientras la besaba cerca de la comisura de la labios (n/a: que rápido el mino)

la chica no perdió mas el tiempo y se fue con paso apurado a su habitación. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama para tratar de decifrar la estúpida actuación de niña tonta que había hecho durante toda la noche mientras se perdía en la mirada del francés.

Que me pasa, yo no soy así - se pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama - yo no caigo a los encantos de un hombre tan fácilmente, pero su mirada...PARA!

pero veo que si, y ya era hora - dijo su siempre confiable vocecilla

como que ya era hora? - pregunto la chica un poco enojada

perdoname que te lo diga pero estoy de acuerdo con lucy en que necesitabas ya un hombre - dijo sin descaro

mentira, yo no necesito a nadie -

pero ni siquiera recuerdas si que estuviste enamorada alguna vez como sabes ahora - pregunto la vocecilla

ya te lo dijo, NO NECESITO A NADIE

como quieras pero igual vas a caer en la tentación - y la vocecita desapareció

la chica no tuvo opción de aceptar que tenia algo de razón, pero esta vez se iba a mostrar como era, fría y calculadora y no como la niñita estúpida como se había comportado al frente del francés y en estos pensamiento la chica se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba mas preparada para enfrentar la situación y solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza: comenzar la investigación de inmediato. No seria nada de fácil sabiendo absolutamente nada por donde empezar y sin siquiera saber donde esta el tercer investigador, pero en estos caso solo tenia que usar su suerte.

Bonjour - se apresuro a decir el francés mientras observaba a la castaña acerarse. Esta solo le respondió un rápido hola y comenzó a hablar de la investigación sin tomar en cuenta la cara de asombro del cambio de personalidad tomado por la joven.

Entonces por donde comenzamos - termino la joven esperando la repuesta del chico

este .. Ah si . .. Tenemos que ir a Etolia, según las indicaciones dejadas por el ingles en la recepción hace una semana. - dijo poniendo una postura seria ante la joven

Etolia... ok - dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar - y el ingles ?

No se sabe nada de él hace una semana según el administrador, solo dejo esta carta con las instrucciones - mientras seguía a la joven

ok y en que nos vamos si se puede saber -

en un traslador que he hecho esta mañana, no te preocupes hable ayer con el ministerio del lugar y me autorizaron a hacer lo necesario para la investigación - se apresuro a decir antes que la chica le preguntara

vamos entonces - pero antes de que avanzara un paso mas, el francés le sujeto el brazo haciendo la chica girara bruscamente

que te parece si mejor desayunamos antes de partir - dijo con su sonrisa seductora haciendo que la chica perdiera su frialdad y lo mirara con una sonrisa boba. Entonces los dos se marcharon al salón-comedor del hotel. (N/A:; que gracia tiene hacerse la difícil si igual pierde?' quien sabe)

y los dos se pusieron en marcha a disfrutar su rico desayuno, y aunque emily tratara por todos lo medios de volver a su postura original no podía lograr su cometido. Después que terminaron se dirigieron a las 10:00 am al traslador que era una vieja lata de bebida y llegaron en un dos por tres a Etolia.

Y ahora me podrías decir a que parte vamos- dijo la joven

Thermon- dijo- se encuentra en la llanura situada al NE del Lago Trichonis, en una leve meseta entre las montañas de Agrilea y Megalakkos, según la información dejada en la carta de nuestro amigo ingles.- ...-En Thermon aparecieron una serie de edificios superpuestos que presentan una cronología desde el heládico hasta el tardohelenismo.

Ok, pero especificamente donde? - pregunto la chica un poco enojada

tenemos que ir al templo de apolo - dijo el francés acercandole la carta a la joven para que la analizara

entonces vamos ya que por lo que se nos vamos a desmorar un poco en llegar a pie - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y sacaba de su mochila el libro que le había dado el ministro ucrano. El frances la observo con interes mientras marchaban.

La chica abrió el libro y saco una pluma y comenzó a escribir unas palabras en el volumen y como por arte de magia el libro había cambiado de diseño y ahora tenia como titulo, "historia de los templos griegos" y comenzó a leerlo.  
El chico no le quedo otra que seguir observando el paisaje para no interrumpirla ya que se veía demasiado concentrada. De vez en cuando sacaba un mapa mágico que le indicaba por donde tendrían que ir para no pederse en la ciudad y así evitar hablar con los habitantes del lugar.

Creo que ya llegamos - pronuncio jean-pier mientras la chica levantaba la vista al templo que se veía un poco lejano y a las ruinas que había a su alrededor.

Que hermoso paisaje - murmuro la chica

si nos apuramos quizás investiguemos algo antes del almuerzo - dijo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando

la chica que todavía observaba el paisaje despertó rápidamente y lo siguió hasta que llegaron al edificio que según el libro que estaba leyendo lo habían reconstruido.

Creo que tengo un poco de hambre - dijo la chica mientras que se sentaba en la escala que estaba frente a la entrada del templo - que horas seran ?

Exactamente la 12:30 am - dijo el joven mientras se sentaba junto a emily

tan tarde ni me di cuenta cuanto nos demoramos -

es que estabas tan concentrada leyendo que bueno no te diste cuenta - afirmo el joven mientras le entregaba algo envuelto en una servilleta - creí que te daría hambre ya que ni siquiera terminaste tu desayuno

la chica solo atino a sonreír y comenzó a devorar las tostadas. Luego cuando termino se paro de un salto y comenzó a inspeccionar el área para encontrar alguna pista del ingles o cualquier cosa sospechosa, pero su incursión no tuvo el éxito que esperaba así que se volvió a sentar a terminar el libro mientras que el francés seguía comiendo.

Porque no entramos al templo - pregunto la joven ya habiendo terminado de leer

ok y quizás encontremos al ingles - y se pusieron en marcha

mientras avanzaba se podía observar la diferentes estatuillas fijadas en los alrededores, pero ninguna llamo mas la atención de los ovenes que la que estaba casi al final del camino cerca de la estatua de apolo. Era la de una serpiente llena de flechas en posición de ataque.

Es una pitón. - dijo derrepente la chica mientras se acercaba mas para poder tocarla - según el libro, apolo, Salido de Delos, se encaminó al Parnaso y buscó a la serpiente Pitón que era perseguidora de Leto (su madre), la hirió con sus flechas y ella huyó al oráculo de la Madre Tierra en Delfos. Llegó Apolo hasta allá y la mató, precisamente al lado de la gran hendidura que sirve de base al oráculo.

Ahh - fue lo único que escucho decir al francés - pero que es esto? - se pregunto cuando vio un pedazo de pergamino tirado en el suelo cerca de la serpiente pitón. Lo comenzó a leer y se quedo atónico y lugo le paso el papel a su compañera.  
Estoy preocupado, no se que sera lo que voy a descubrir pero tengo miedo de saber si es lo que pienso.  
Quizás mañana me daré cuenta si es que localizo el pasadizo secreto que si no mal me equivoco esta cerca de la serpiente pitón, aunque todavía no se como activarlo creo que tengo una teoría: flechas ...

la chica comenzó rápidamente a inspeccionar cada una de las flechas de la bestia mientras que su compañero buscaba otro rastro del ingles por todo el templo, hasta que por descuido toco la flecha de la cabeza y se escucho un sonoro movimiento en la estatua de apolo. Emily se voltio para ver y se dio cuenta que la estatua se estaba moviendo mostrando una escalinata.

Vamos - dijo ella pero ante que diera un paso se escucho un alto del francés

estas loca, como entras en un lugar que ni siquiera conoces y ni siquiera sabes lo que te espera - pregunto un poco exaltado

no te preocupes, eh estado en situaciones peores y aquí me ves así que con tu permiso (o sin el ) bajare - dijo la chica retomando la caminata, pero se detuvo al ver una inscripción al lado de la estatua.  
"die Person, die ein des Geschenke podra hat, zum zu geschehen, außen bevor es vor dem Eingang einen Blut Dowry autentificar die Wahrheit setzt"

que pasa - pregunto el francés mientras se acercaba al lado de la joven.

Hay algo escrito y parece alemán - dijo - que tiene que ver el alemán en Grecia? - pregunto mientras que el francés levantaba los hombro en señal de: "no tengo idea"

sabes que dice - pregunto mientras leía el mensaje

mas o menos pero espera - y de nuevo saco el libro para escribir algo con su pluma y al cabo de unos instantes a la chica se le borro la sonrisa de descubrimiento

dice: "la persona que tenga uno de los dones podrá pasar, sin antes poner ante la entrada un dote de sangre para autentificar la verdad"

...-

-  
pero si lograste abrir la entrada quizás tu sangre nos sirva para entrar - dijo derrepente el francés después de unos largos minutos de silencio

quizás pero solo hay una forma de saberlo - y volvió a guardar el libro en su mochila para sacar una pequeña daga que estaba guardada en su funda

que piensas hacer - le pregunto mientras miraba como sacaba de su funda la daga

que crees tu - dijo irónicamente - voy a ver si resulta tu sugerencia - y sin ninguna segundo mas se hizo una profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que la sangre comenzara a surgir y sin perder tiempo hizo exactamente lo que decía el mensaje. Derrepente una luz ilumino a la chica y a la entrada dejando otro mensaje en la pared.

Estas bien, que paso ? - pregunto un preocupado francés

estoy bien - y con un movimiento de la varita cerro la herida - solo dejaron un nuevo mensaje en ...holandés?

"u kunt gebeuren"

que raro todo esto, pero sabes que es lo que dice -

segun yo dice: puedes pasar - dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. El francés la trato de seguir pero cuando intento pasar un campo de fuerza lo empujo haciendo que cayera unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

No puedo pasar emily, así que voy a seguir buscando pistas - dijo mientra se ponía de pie

esta bien - grito la chica para que se hiciera escuchar y siguió su camino. Mientras mas avanzaba se iba quedando mas oscuro así que no tuvo mas remedio que decir "lumus" para seguir. Cuando termino el tramo de la escalera se encontró una pequeña habitación que en el centro se encontraba un altar con un pergamino encima de él. La chica solo se acerco un poco mas y comprobó, para su desgracia, que debía depositar otro dote de sangre en una vasija cerca del altar y repitiendo lo mismo que hace unos minutos atrás deposito la sangre de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que otra vez la habitación se iluminara quedando al descubierto un mensaje que había sido rasgada la mitad del pergamino.  
Se volvió a acerca para ver si podía tocarlo pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió, así que solo lo pudo leer y escribir en el libro lo que decía...

...  
personajes de J.K Rowling y otros inventados por mi. Historia sin fines de lucro

El siguiente cap es una parte esencial de la historia y aunque se que estoy dejando un enredo después que se revele su contenido se enteraran de la verdadera trama de la historia jijijiji

cuidense y muchos besos para ustedes

Franblackop

PD: los primeros 3 cap son para contar mas o menos lo que trata la historia para que sepan a lo que se enfrentan


	5. la profecia

Capitulo 5:

La chica solo se acerco un poco mas y comprobó, para su desgracia, que debía depositar otro dote de sangre en una vasija cerca del altar y repitiendo lo mismo que hace unos minutos atrás deposito la sangre de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que otra vez la habitación se iluminara quedando al descubierto un mensaje que había sido rasgada la mitad del pergamino.  
Se volvió a acerca para ver si podía tocarlo pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió, así que solo lo pudo leer y escribir en el libro lo que decía...

"über in der Zeit hinaus die Rauschenspeiche ils ont indiqué l'identité du neuf mal chi è ma potente che quello che alzo una volta io stesso maar dat serums wat het het zal kunnen tegenhouden single it knows the answer although the noticeable boy también lo tendrá cuando los dones además del poder se junten"

pero que rayos dice - guardando la pluma la castaña pestaño varias veces antes de seguir - por lo menos entiendo la ultima linea - y río irónicamente

después que puso todas las cosas en su sitio echo un ultimo vistazo a la habitación a ver si encontraba alguna otra pista que le sirviera para traducir el pergamino, pero otra vez su intento fue fallido y no teniendo otra opción dio media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras.

Espera... - dijo una voz atrás de la chica

cuando la escucho a la chica se le erizaron los pelos por la frialdad con que esta fue transmitida. Se dio vuelta buscando al propietario de la voz y en su cara se formo una expresión de asombro al ver a una pequeña luz flotando delante del pergamino.

Quiiiien eeres?...- pregunto temerosa al ver la forma que la luz tenia. Era una visión de dios egipcio, pero que podría estar haciendo algo así en Grecia? Esa pregunta se la tendría que responder mas adelante.

Soy sehait, diosa de destino y he venido a advertirte - dijo con voz suave y melodiosa muy distinta a la que uso en primera instancia

de que ? - pregunto la chica con mas seguridad

que no solo este pergamino te va a servir para tu misión, hay otro en las tumbas egipcias y un tercero que no te puedo mencionar donde se encuentra ya que lo tienes que localizar tu junto a otro mortal que esta marcado - dijo acercandose un poco mas a la chica

y quien es el otro ...o como lo reconozco ya que debe de haber millones de personas que ...- pero se callo al seco ya que la diosa se poso a unos escasos centímetros de su nariz.

Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, pero por las dudas - dijo ante la mirada incrédulo de la joven - te daré un don que te va a dejar ver quien es cuando lo roces.

Cuando lo roce? que va a pasar? - pregunto la chica con desconcierto

cuando lo roces vas a sentir inmediatamente como un aura lo envuelve a los dos, pero no debo mencionar nada mas ya que podría ocasionar problemas si sabes todo - y dicho esto apunto a la chica con un centro, y murmurando unas palabras en egipcio de este salieron millones de hojas que envolvieron a la chica

que va a pasar después - pregunto tímidamente cuando ya habían desaparecido todas las hojas

paciencia, que pronto lo vas a saber, pero una cosa te quede claro, solo podrás ir con esa persona a verme a mi templo ya que necesitan ... después te vas a dar cuenta y no podrás revelar a nadie esta conversación- dijo dando media vuelta y volviendo a acercarse al pergamino

y donde lo encuentro? - grito la chica para quela diosa parara

traduce el pergamino y sabrás - y desapareció con un sonoro plop

la chica se quedo unos minutos pensativa de lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante, no tenia idea de como traducir eso si ni si quiera estaba seguro si el idioma era de ahora o antiguo, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que quedandose allí parada no iba a resolver nada, así que dio media vuelta de nuevo y subió la escalinata.

Así que esto fue lo que encontraste? - dijo el francés 2 horas después de que regresaron del templo de apolo. Estaban en el hotel en la habitación de ella. Obviamente la chica le había contado todo excepto la parte del encuentro con Sehait.

Si - dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones de la pequeña salita que estaba en su habitación

pero si esto esta escrito en 6 idiomas - dijo el joven mientras le pasaba el libro donde había escrito lo que decía el pergamino

soy tan entupida - dijo mientras se golpeaba en la frente con la mano - como no me di cuenta

no te alarmes - mostrando una de sus sonrisa coquetas para traquilizarla y por increíble que parezca la chica ni se inmuto

pero así ya sabríamos que dice y comenzaríamos de inmediatos - dijo y con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una pizarra con el mensaje escrito en ella - veamos

über in der Zeit hinaus die Rauschenspeiche ... - dijo la chica y pasaron unos segundo antes que el francés respondiera

es alemán - dijo - y si no me equivoco en la traducción dice : mas allá en el tiempo los murmullos hablaron

donde aprendiste alemán? - pregunto la chica mientras escribía en la pizarra lo que había dicho el joven

mi padre es alemán y mi madre es inglesa, cuando se casaron se mudaron a Francia por un trabajo que el ministerio le dio a mi padre y al año después naci yo y me eduque en el país - dijo mientras se sentaba mas cerca de la joven

ahh - fue lo único que se ocurrió decir a la joven mientras por costumbre le regalaba una sonrisa

ahora di la segunda oración - dijo algo incomodo por la sonrisa

ils ont indiqué l'identité du neuf mal -

esa es fácil, esta en francés - dijo el joven

revelaron la identidad del nuevo mal - dijeran a coro los dos jóvenes y después estallaron en carcajadas

ok vamos con la tercera: chi è ma potente che quello che alzo una volta io stesso - dijo la joven -  
ah esto es italiano y según yo dice : quien es mas poderoso que el que una vez se alzó

el francés solo asintió.  
nos que da 2 oraciones ya que la ultima ya esta lista - ...- y dice: maar dat serums wat het het zal kunnen tegenhouden

los dos jóvenes quedaron con cara de " que es eso" pero el francés rompió el silencio

porque no utilizas tu libro? -

tienes razón y comenzó a escribir rápido con su pluma en el libro y unos segundo después salio la traducción y el idioma de la frase esta en holandés y dice: pero que sera lo que lo podrá detener - dijo la chica dejando a una lado el libro y volviendo a escribir en la pizarra

la siguiente es fácil, esta en ingles y dice: solo el conoce la respuesta aunque el niño marcado también lo tendrá cuando los dones ademas del poder se junten - concluyo el francés

o sea si juntamos todo seria : mas allá en el tiempo los murmullos hablaron revelaron la identidad del nuevo mal quien es mas poderoso que el que una vez se alzo pero que sera lo que lo podrá detener solo él conoce la respuesta aunque el niño marcado también lo tendrá cuando los dones ademas del poder se junten

los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando unos momento para poder decifrar el misterio del primer pedazo de profecía que tenían. Solo había una cosa que estaba clara que la única persona posible que puede estar relacionada con esto se llama: Harry Potter

tendremos que ir a Londres a buscarlo para que nos ayude - dijo el francés después de 15 minutos

tienes razón, pero alguien tiene que quedarse para buscar al ingles y reunir mas información - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al teléfono para pedir comida después de una larga charla mientras regresaban al hotel estaban los dos de acuerdo que al ingles le había pasado algo por descubrir la profecía pues nunca tuvieron noticias de él, solo la carta que dejo en recepción.

Yo voy a Londres - dijo la chica mientras colgaba el teléfono a si ? - pregunto el francés coquetamente - esta bien, no tengo problemas en quedarme

en serio ?- dijo la chica levantando una ceja si - dijo acercandose peligrosamente a la chica - pero con dos condiciones 

ya lo vi venir - pensó la chica mientras caía sentada en el sofá cerca del teléfono - cuales son?

la primera es que te marches en dos días mas a partir de mañana y la segunda ... - dijo mientras se acercaba sus labios al oído de la chica la segunda es que me des un beso - susurro sin descaro la chica se intento parar pero las piernas le fallaron y volvió a quedar frente al francés no pides nada - dijo sarcásticamente la chica aunque a pesar suyo la idea le gustaba un poco no lo puedo evitar, emily, eres muy hermosa e inteligente, cualidades que me encantan - dijo con una sonrisa seductora en esos minutos su cabeza se debatía entre dos dificultades, ella quería ir a Londres porque sentía que tenia algo pendiente allí aparte de la misión encomendada por la diosa, pero no quería hacer nada contra sus principios. Una vocecita resonó en su cabeza

tonta no pierdes nada y ganas mucho aprovecha - dijo y se esfumo enseguida esta bien - dijo la muchacha siguiendole el juego al francés - no tengo nada que perder

el francés sonrió con satisfacción y en seguida se fundieron en un profundo beso. Así pasaron los dos días (N/A: no quiero ser sapa en los asuntos ajenos jijijiji) mientras que la relación de los jóvenes iba poniendose un poco mas seria, pero sin compromisos como había señalado la castaña cuando comenzó, según ella, el juego. El francés había aceptado todas las condiciones haciendo que los dos días fueran llenos de pasión y ternura.

Ahora si que me tengo que ir - dijo la chica mientras trataba de salir de la cama pero unos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente para que no escapara

lo siento mucho pero no quiero - dijo el francés con pucheros recuerdas nuestro acuerdo y a lo que vinimos - dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos si - y diciendo esto la soltó quedandose tumbado en la cama mientras que la chica se dirigía a la ducha no es justo - dijo 20 minutos después que la chica salio vestida del baño te recuerdo que tu mismo estuviste de acuerdo con que todo esto era solo un juego y nada mas - indico la chica mientras tomaba su bolso de viaje y su mochila pero... pero - pero nada, hasta aquí se termina todo, tu lo quisiste así, ademas tenemos que concentrarnos ya que hemos perdido tiempo.  
No lo hemos perdido - interrumpió el francés ok, pero recuerda que estamos en una misión -

si lo se -

me voy nos vemos pronto y mantenme informada de todo - mientras le daba un beso y se dirigía a la puerta

te quiero - dijo derrepente el joven pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una sonrisa  
En Londres, ministerio de magia

señor potter - dijo una mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de este si - dijo harry mientras se abría la puerta señor llamaron hoy para pedir una cita con usted -dijo - intente decirle que usted tiene la agenda ocupada, pero insiste que es importante hablar con usted hoy mismo.

El joven la miro unos segundo antes de contestar - quien ?  
Dijo que se llamaba emily komisky que era investigadora - llamela y digale que mañana a las 11am en mi oficina - y dicho esto volvió a sumergirse en sus miles de archivos sin revisar  
Por fin llegue, ya creía yo que ese avión no iba a llegar nunca y con caro que costo el boleto - dijo una castaña mientras se instalaba en el hotel de Londres Ring ring... - la chica de un salto comenzó a buscar su celular - aló?  
Señorita komisky? - pregunto una mujer si con ella - habla con la secretaria del señor potter - ahh - dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama - para a que hora es mi cita para mañana a las 11am en su oficina-  
le dijo que era de suma importancia -  
si-  
disculpe que me entrometa pero que tiene que hacer hoy para que no me atienda - dijo la chica con un tono enojado Tiene una cita con el ministro ingles, asuntos confidenciales - dijo en tono cortante

ahh , okey entonces mañana a 11am - respondió también en tono cortante hasta luego - y se corto la llamada dejando a la castaña con un poco de enojo así que no tiene tiempo - pensó- pues espero que se haga el tiempo para la misión, lastima que también el ministro esta ocupado ya que también necesitaba hablar con él... - pero fue interrumpidas por sus estomago que clamaba alimento creo que iré a comer algo afuera - agarro su mochila y se dispuso a salir dejando su celular sin darse cuenta arriba de la cama .  
Ministerio..

Señor potter - volvió a interrumpir la mujer

que quiere ahora - dijo en tono cortante y sin levantar la mirada la señorita komisky confirmo la cita.  
Algo mas - pregunto harry mientras seguía escribiendo su novia pregunto si iba a almorzar con ella - pregunto con algo de temor por la cara de su jefe el señor ministro te dijo la hora de la reunión ?  
Dijo que seria a las 4 pm - respondió de inmediato El pelinegro miro su reloj, 12:30 pm , digale a luna que a la 1pm en el lugar de siempre - y con esto le dejo entendido a su secretaria que no tenia nada mas que hacer en su oficina

flash back...

Al día siguiente después de la visita nocturna a la colina (cap 3) harry potter se dirigió al departamento de luna a pedir disculpas por la forma de como se comporto. Se acerco a la puerta y se dispuso a tocar el timbre pero fue interrumpido por una voz que lo saludaba tristemente atrás de él hola - dijo la muchacha que cargaba unas bolsas del mercado hola - dijo un tímido joven quieres pasar? -  
este... claro- y los dos entraron a departamento

se quedaron en silencio una largo tiempo hasta que el joven lo rompió.  
Perdoname, yo no quería ... tu eres la única que me comprende y lo eche a perder... - pero unos dedos cerraron sus labios

shhh... no tengo nada que perdonar ya que eso ya sabia que tendría que pasar - dijo tranquilamente mientras que abrazaba al muchacho

quería saber si me dabas una oportunidad mas - dijo mientras que sus ojos rogaban pero esto volverá a pasar y no quiero sufrir mas - dijo con la misma voz triste del principio por favor cambiare te lo prometo - imploro el chico

lo que tu no quiere es quedarte solo, pero confiare en ti harry potter una vez mas - dijo mirandolo a la cara y después de unos segundos se volvieron a abrazar

esto sera como una acuerdo libre - esta bien lo que tu quieras pero espero que eso no ocurra - murmuro el joven fin flash back...

Calles de Londres

a donde sera bueno comer - pensó al joven mientras observaba a su alrededor. Tenia una extraña sensación que ya conocía toda la ciudad pero según ella era imposible.

Ire al restauran de esa esquina total son recién la 1pm - y se encamino rumbo a ese sitio

era bien tranquilo el lugar así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a mozo para que le tomara la orden.  
Buenas tardes señorita -  
buenas tardes, quiero que me traiga un poco de esto de aquello y un helado bien grande eso es todo - dijo la castaña cerrando el menú el mozo sorprendido fue inmediatamente por la orden de la joven. Mientras la chica esperaba comenzó a observar el lugar dejando parada su mirada en una joven rubia sentada en un par de mesas mas alla de ella. Tenia la extraña sensación que ya la había visto antes, pero fue interrumpida ya que había llegado parte de su comida y para no hacerla esperar comenzó a comer.  
Cuando termino volvió a levantar la vista y descubrió que la chica ya no estaba sola, sino que al lado de ella estaba un joven de lo mas atractivo, fornido, con cabellos alborotados y una mirada color esmeralda. Los dos tenia una conversación muy profunda según el pensamiento de la joven, pero fue interrumpida por segunda vez ya que había llegado su postre.

Mesa de luna y harry ...(10 min antes)

Disculpa el retraso pero es que con toda los papeles no tengo tiempo para nada - dijo harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa no te preocupes - dijo mientras le hacia una señal al mozo para que le trajeran la comida y comenzaron a conversar de las cosas que habían echo ya que no se veían hace 3 días por el trabajo de ambos, pero algo distrajo al joven unos segundos, eras una joven que se hacia extrañamente familiar que estaba sentada unas mesas mas alla de ellos, pero no pudo seguir observando ya que luna le seguía hablando..

Mesa de la castaña...

Quede satisfecha y como no tengo nada que hacer creo que dare un paseo antes de hacer un reporte par mi jefe - y dicho este pago la comida, se puso de pie y se fue a recorrer un poco la ciudad.

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y otros inventados por mi

eso es todo. Quiero agradecer a senaku por su critica ya que eso me hizo sentir re bien para seguir escribiendo jijijiji.  
Espero que ahora tenga un poco mas o sino no continuo y es verdad lo que digo que es muy importante su opinión para mi y con cada critica me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo en el prox. capitulo sabrán mas cosas sobre la profecía y se acerca un reencuentro pero nomas ...

Cuidense bye Franblackop 


	6. Extraños sucesos

Capitulo 6: 

_ya es hora.  
Que es esto, donde estoy?  
Ya es hora, cuando se reencuentren todo volverá a ser como ante.  
Como lo de antes?  
Te desvolveremos lo perdido..._

riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiing ,.,

paf.. La castaña se despertó de golpe. Miro la hora antes de contestar el maldito teléfono que no dejo que su sueño, si es que podía llamarse sueño, llegara a su fin.

Aló-  
señorita komisky - y sin esperar repuesta - habla la secretaria del señor potter, se presento una emergencia y le pide si se podrían juntar a las 3 pm?  
Perdón ...a sisisi a las 3 pm esta bien - mientras se sentaba en su cama gracias por su comprensión y disculpe las molestias - agradeció la secretaria

un rayo de sol ilumino la cara de una somnolienta castaña y mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar se le ocurrió que esta no iba a ser una mañana perdida.

Le puedo pedir un favor - pregunto antes que la secretaria colgara

si -  
me podría comunicar con la secretaria del ministro -

como usted quiera, hasta luego - y comenzó a sonar la clásica musiquita de espera.

Buenos días, oficina del ministro -

quería saber si el ministro puede verme hoy, me llamo emily komisky -

espere un momento... - tititititi - a las 11am esta bien

si, gracias -  
adiós -  
adiós - colgando el teléfono

después de unos minutos en la cama comenzó a pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido y aunque no era la primera vez que le ocurría estaba segura de que pronto iba a saber que era "lo perdido" aunque creía saber que era.  
Vio otra vez el reloj ahora si prestando atención a la hora, 9:30am, y decidió que en la cama no haria mucho por la vida asi que se fue a dar un baño antes de planear el informe que debia entregar al ver al ministro. 10 minutos despues se instalo en una pequeña oficina creada por ella misma con unos comlicados movimientos con la varita, hechizo una pluma para que escribiera lo que ella iba dictando y comenzó a relatar con lujo y detalle lo descubierto, las peticiones de traslado y lo mas importante el hallazgo de una profecía.  
Oficina de aurores

buenos días eli - dijo una vivaracha pelirroja con un monton de archivos en sus manos.  
hola señorita weasley, a que se debe su visita? - pregunto la secretaria del señor potter.  
como hoy es mi día libre decidí que iba a traer estos informes del hospital para que los archive - dijo mostrando las carpetas muy bien me esperas que voy a buscar las llaves de los gabinetes - y se marcho mientras la pelirroja esperaba comenzó a leer algunos papeles que estaba encima del escritorio de eli hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un nombre en particular...

Aquí están las llaves - dijo eli - voy a dejar las carpetas

ah sisisisi - mientras que se las entregaba - te puedo preguntar algo?

Lo que quiera -

va a venir emily komisky? - pregunto apuntando el cuadernillo de citas si porque ? - pregunto

no sabes quien es? - ... - no me lo puedo creer le tengo que decir a draco.  
Espera por lo menos dime quien es ya que cuando le dije al jefe lo tomo como una cita cualquiera - dijo sin mucho interés entonces espera que tengo que ir donde draco, después te digo - y desapareció como un huracán a la cafetería donde se iba a juntar con el.

Hola a... - pero lo interrumpió la pelirroja con beso

adivina con quien tiene cita harry para hoy? - pero al ver la cara perpleja a su novio volvió a hablar con emily komisky -  
no enserio, pero que no ella estaba de vacaciones? -

este ... no se pero si vas antes de las 3pm a la oficina podrías conversar con ella -

pero ...---

Pero nada esta es tu oportunidad para conocer a la mas respetable inefable - auror de todo el mundo -

ok pero con la condición de que me acompañes -

tan grandote y no puede ir solo - río la pelirroja

no seas mala - con carita de niño consentido

esta bien - y comenzaron a caminar .  
En el hotel.

Por fin termine - mirando un extenso pergamino que tenia en sus manos - creo ya me voy al ministerio- después de mirar la hora.  
Y con plin apareció al lado de la oficina del ministro.

Buenos días - dijo - tengo una cita con el ministro

Buenos días, su nombre por favor-

emily komisky -  
el ministro la esta esperando - y sin perder ni un segundo se apresuro a entrar al despacho

un " buenos días" se escucho detrás de una butaca cuando la joven se sento frente al escritorio del ministro.

Buenos días señor, le traje nuestros hallazgos de la investigación - mientras la chica le entregaba una carpeta - ademas yo quise venir a visitarlo ayer por los resultados y para pedir su autorización para un asunto pero estaba ocupado..

Esta bien, ahora expliqueme lo descubierto - y la chica sin perder tiempo relato a grandes rasgo todo lo que había pasado en su viaje y de quien necesitaba ayuda.

Ya veo - declaro el ministro - creo que lo único que me queda es darle mi autorización ya que en estos momentos lo mas importante es la seguridad de los dos mundos.

Señor usted me puede decir el nombre del investigador ingles - pregunto la chica

lamentablemente cuando me llego la información de la nueva profecía el investigador no quiso revelar datos de su identidad por miedo a que lo atacaran antes de terminar la misión, pero veo que aun si esos datos igual a desaparecido...pero usted me menciono que Dumont se quedo a investigar mientras que usted viene por lo otro así es - entonces le deseo toda la suerte -  
gracias-  
pero antes de que se vaya va a necesitar esto - y con un movimiento rápido de la varita hizo aparecer un papel - aquí tiene, es la autorización para que se vaya el señor Potter

gracias señor - y si mas que hacer se paro le dio un saludo de despedida al ministro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Miro la hora cuando ya estaba afuera del la oficina del ministro de magia ingles, 1:30 pm, - creo que alcanzo a almorzar - penso la chica mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la zona de aparición (n/a. obviamente que ella no respeto cuando ingreso al edificio, es bien patua) y después de 10 minutos ya se encontraba en su hotel.

Ahhh - y se tendió en la cama boca arriba - creo que llamare a Dumont - mientras agarraba el teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama

tuuuuuuuuuut...tuuuuuuuuuuut —...Aló-  
hola como estas - hola amor, aquí extrañandote-  
no seas ridículo, te pregunto por lo del ingles-  
ah, mira me dijeron que antes de su desaparición lo habían visto con una chica pero no se nada mas...y me extrañas-  
Con una chica? mmm que raro, por mi parte - y le conto todo lo sucedido con el ministro ya veo entonces que tengas un buen viaje -  
ya y no te olvides lo de la información-  
sisisisi , -  
adiós - y recibiendo la misma contestación por parte del francés colgó el teléfono

mmm quien abra sido esa mujer - se pregunto mientras en su estomago las tripas exigían alimento - lastima que no puedo pensar con el estomago vacío - eh hizo otra llamada para pedi servicio al cuarto.  
En algún lugar en Londres..

Que ha pasado .. - pregunto un ojiverde mientras veía devastado un pueblo y miles de cadáveres regados no se - exclamo un pelirrojo - cuando llegamos había un ataque de inferis a los aldeanos - mientras señalaba algunos pedazos de partes humanas regados por el suelo - según uno de los sobrevivientes dijo que cerca de aquí hay un cementerio y en medio de este había visto a dos personas con varitas que murmuraron unas palabras y comenzaron a salir estos seres .

Entonces no se sabe nada mas - pregunto el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar los cuerpo de los inferis para encontrar alguna maraca que lo ayudara

si - atrayendo la atención de su amigo - me dijeron que encontraron una nota encrita con sangre en el lugar donde vieron a estos dos individuos, algunos quisimos pasar pero tiene un poderoso hechizo que creemos que solo tu puedes romper

harry potter solo le sonrió a su amigo mientras terminaba de inspeccionar los cuerpos. Unos minutos después se pusieron en marcha para averiguar el extraño mensaje dejado.

Ron quien te aviso del ataque? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada eso es lo mas extraño - dijo- estaba en la oficina terminando unos archivos cuando llego una lechuza con una nota - mientras se rebuscaba en los bolsillos sacando un pequeño papel y pasandoselo a harry

"peligro en pequeño pueblo a sesenta kilómetros al sur de Londres"

así que me dirigí para allá para investigar un poco y encontré con esta pequeña sorpresita - sarcásticamente mientras recibía el papel - pero cuando trate de pedir ayuda para salvar algo de pueblo los seres explotaron y ahí fue cuando te llame.

Ya entiendo - ya había llegado al centro del cementerio y efectivamente había una especie de muralla que impedía el paso . Con unos movimientos complicadísimos, harry lanzo un hechizo logrando romperla

increible amigo - fue lo unico que articulo Ron

los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al mencionado mensaje que había dicho el pelirrojo a la llegada de su amigo

"Ya es el momento de vengar el pasado y comenzar un futuro bienvenidos a su nueva pesadilla que como ven esto solo fue una pequeña muestra"

que es eso... como que nueva ...- pero callo de inmediato al gesto de harry

ya me lo esperaba ya que desde hace semanas han vuelto los dolores de cicatriz - y sin mas dio media vuelta dando algunas instrucciones a los aurores que habían acudido al llamado de ron

adonde vas y porque no me dijiste nada de lo de la cicatriz ?- interrogo el pelirrojo

uno. Voy a ver al ministro para informarle y después voy a una supuesta reunión con una investigadora, dos. Porque te iba a poner así y no quería que se preocuparan por algo que no tenia pruebas, y ahora em voy ya que no tengo tiempo encargate de este asunto hasta nuevas instrucciones - y con un plin desapareció

cuando llegara el día en que vuelvas a ser el de antes harry potter - y se marcho hacia donde estaban los otros aurores que seguían las ordenes dejadas por harry  
En el hotel Creo que es un poco temprano para la cita - mientras miraba la hora (n/a: yo creo que me obsecione un poco con el tiempo jijiji) - ire caminando

y ordenando sus cosas se puso en marcha. Iba caminando cerca de una plaza que era extrañamente familiar cuando se puso a recordar algunas cosas seguido de un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Flash back (recuerdo de niñez)--------------------

mami, mami quiero un helado - decía una pequeña mientras miraba al heladero

bueno hija -

y después iremos a jugar? - pregunto inocentemente

claro que si

fin flash back--------------------------------------

ayyy - apretándose un poco la cabeza con las manos - que fue eso - penso, era la primera vez que recordaba algo de su pasado, pero al ver que se estaba atrasando apuro el paso olvidandose de ese detalle.

Cuando llego a la recepción del ministerio y un poco aturdida despues de ese recuerdo se apresuro hacia el ascensor para llegar rápido a la oficina de potter.

Buenas tardes tengo una cita con el señor potter - le dijo a la secretaria

si va a tener que esperar un poco porque todavía no llega de la junta con el ministro, pero si gusta espere adentro - le dijo indicando a la puerta

gracias - y entro a esta y se sentó frente al lujoso escritorio

...pasados 10 minutos..

buenas tardes y disculpe mi retraso es que había un asunto que no podía esperar...

La chica se sobresalto ya que estaba tan concentrada en los diferentes artículo que estaban en la repisa. Cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie "accidentalmente" tropezó con la silla y cayo en ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personajes de J. K. Rownling y otros creados por mi

No quiero decir mas jijiji para que lo otro sea mas emocionante.

cataloguen el cap porfisss

Franblack


	7. Volver a la realidad

Capitulo 7: 

...pasados 10 minutos..

buenas tardes y disculpe mi retraso es que había un asunto que no podía esperar...

La chica se sobresalto ya que estaba tan concentrada en los diferentes artículo que estaban en la repisa. Cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie "accidentalmente" tropezó con la silla y cayo en los brazos de un ágil pelinegro que la agarro justo a tiempo.

Gracias - dijo la chica levantando la mirada a su salvador

el chico había echo lo mismo y se quedo impactado con lo que vio, pero no pudo decir nada mas porque un aura dorada los comenzó a cubrir y después de unos segundos la chica cayo desmayada.

_------------------------------_

_Ya es hora_

donde estoy que paso? - pregunto desesperada

_no hay tiempo, solo te diré que lo que te fue quitado hace tiempo se te sera devuelto para que puedas realizar la misión correctamente y todo se te será revelado a su debido tiempo mientras sigas con tu deber...suerte.  
Solo una cosa debes recordar no puedes revelar tu identidad, solo el elegido debe conocerla, para los otros seras la otra_

Espera...- pero no pudo terminar ya que una fuerza la impulso hacia la realidad.

---------------------------

El chico que todavía no salia del shock solo había atinado a dejar a la joven en un sillón que estaba al costado de la oficina y había comenzado a observarla como no lo había echo hace tiempo.

La chica poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Solo le llegaba un resplandor producido por algunos restos de aura que todavía paseaban por la habitación y solo buscaban el momento oportuno para desaparecer por completo, después de algunos segundos comenzó a notar la mirada de asombro de una persona que yacía sentada a su lado y se le hacia extrañamente familiar, pero un zumbido en su mente la hizo reaccionar de quien se trataba.

Harry...

El muchacho que estaba todavía en shock se dio cuenta que la castaña había recuperado el conocimiento mientras él se encontraba en trance, pero al tratar de responder su labios aun permanecían cerrado quizás que todavía no creían que era lo que acababa de ocurrir .

Harry...- volvió a repetir mientras se trataba de incorporar - que te paso?  
El joven solo la abrazo, fue su primer instinto, y luego la miro a los ojos para poder lograr que su mente creyera lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento y cuando creía que su labios iban a permanecer cerrados un sonido surgió.

Eres tu herm?- la chica asintió - de verdad, pero como si tu estabas.  
Creo que yo tampoco se muy bien lo que paso - y porque no te comunicaste, te desapareciste o te desaparecieron da lo mismo... pero porque nunca trataste de volver...- pregunto un desesperado harry al tratar de entender la situación

primero que nada no sabia quien era hasta 5 minutos atrás, - y le conto harry todo lo que le había pasado desde que la encontraron en el hospital hasta que llego a su oficina. El chico escuchaba atento cada palabra.

Al terminar el chico nuevamente la abrazo estaba tan feliz de volver a verla pero un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de él y unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Perdoname - le dijo mientras la volvía a mirar a los ojos - todo fue culpa mía, si hubiera sido mas rápido antes del ataque o te hubiera buscado con mas esmero no hubieran pasado 8 años sin verte

no te culpes por eso, ahora estoy aquí - le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora

no puedo herm, no puedo -

ya tendremos tiempo de recuperar lo perdido, ahora lo que no entiendo es porque me quitaron la memoria y me la desvolvieron ahora? -

el chico seguía observandola - has cambiado te ves mas hermosa - le dijo de repente

la muchacha se sonrojo un poco, pero trato de disimularlo. A pesar de que ella había cambiado mucho el chico no se quedaba atrás, también estaba bien guapo.

Gracias, pero ahora preocupémonos de la misión ya que como te mencione el mi relato anterior, sehait me había otorgado un don para reconocer al otro mortal marcado y al roce de este nos iba a envolver un aura y eso fue lo que nos paso a nosotros dos - el muchacho asintió - y creo que eso debió ser un señal para los que me quitaron la memoria me la desvolvieran - concluyo la chica

entonces para terminar de descubrir lo que falta debemos de ir a Egipto por la segunda parte de la profecía y como lo veo todo estaba predestinado para que pasara y para volverte a ver. Ahora hay que averiguar el porque y para que sirvió todo esto - dijo mientras se daba unas vueltas en su oficina .

Y para comenzar nadie debe saber quien soy en realidad, ya que cuando me desmaye esos seres me lo advirtieron - le aclaro al joven

no te preocupes ya que dudo que te reconozcan ya que estas tan cambiada - le dijo dulcemente haciendo que la joven se sonrojara otra vez

pero a ti no se te hizo problema en reconocerme - el chico enmudeció ya que no sabia el porque la había reconocido

para serte sincero cuando te vi no te reconocí, pero cuando te sujete para que no te cayeras tuve una extraña sensación de quien eras ...- le señalo a la joven - creo que esa aura tuvo mucho que ver en eso

y otra ves se incluye un nuevo enigma para esos seres - y los dos rieron del comentario de la joven

partiremos mañana mismo a Egipto y no te preocupes - al ver que el joven iba a protestar - el ministro me dio su autorización.  
Esta bien, pero antes, te gustaría ir a tomar algo señorita emily - le pregunto seductoramente haciendo que la joven se sonrojara otra ves, pero antes de que le respondiera fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta de improvisto.

Harry necesito que me firmes estos papeles...- pero callo al ver que había interrumpido algo .

Ron - salto la joven al ver al pelirrojo pero cayo en cuenta que había metido la pata.

Nos conocemos? - le pregunto mirandola extrañado

no, ron solo que le estaba contando a la señorita quien era mi equipo de trabajo y tu como eres el único pelirrojo te reconoció de inmediato, cierto? - se apresuro a decir harry

este... si , mucho gusto - le extendió la mano - soy emily komisky

ahora el pelirrojo le toco dar un salto al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

Emily komisky... vaya es un gusto- estrechandole la mano - es un honor conocerla

gracias -

harry firma estos papeles para seguir con la investigación del pueblo y draco te envía esta nota - le dijo mientras depositaba la carpeta en el escritorio.

Ok, te los enviare de inmediato - dicho esto el pelirrojo se retiro de la oficina

así que hay que ser discretos - mientras se reía de la chica

pero entiende que no lo veo hace 8 años y obviamente no me lo esperaba después que hace poco recupere la memoria - le contesto con un tono de enfado

ok, pero por lo menos no te reconoció, solo te adulo por ser la famosa auror-inefable - la chica solo ignoro su comentario ya que estaba cansada de escuchar eso

oye, entendí mal o escuche el nombre de draco? - preguntó - es el mismo que conozco?

Y esta vez fue harry quien relato algunas cosas que había pasado en la ausencia de la chica y las cosas como estaban actualmente eso si omitiendo el caso harry - luna.

Ya entiendo - y no pregunto mas al ver la expresión de su amigo cuando contaba su historia

y así se quedaron en silencio mientras harry firmaba los papeles y leía algunas cosas que estaba en la carpeta, al final de esta estaba la nota de malfoy y después de leerla comenzó a reír.

Que pasa ? - le interrogo la joven mientras que harry le entregaba la nota

_**Por favor amigo trata de presentarme a la señorita komisky ya que es una persona admirable y digna de escuchar y para que lea parte de mi trabajo y me de su opinión mandame la respuesta**_

_**Malfoy**_

así que draco malfoy admira mi trabajo quien se lo iba a imaginar - jajajajja

y que vas a hacer -

porque no vamos a verlo para que conozca a la admirable emily komisky y así le desvolvemos la nota -y comenzaron a reír un buen rato

espera unos segundos que guarde esto y vamos -

y así partieron rumbo al departamento de misterio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos a harry los saludaban diversos funcionarios del ministerio y a la ves presentaba a la famosísima auror- inefable. Ya habían recorrido todos lo pisos del lugar hasta que se encontraron delante de una puerta de roble con una insignia de plata que decía "inefables", así que golpearon tres veces y harry dio una contraseña solo conocida por altos funcionarios. Segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando a simple vista una enorme habitación dividida por cubículos, y siguieron caminando hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el escritorio de draco malfoy.

Buenas tardes - le dijo la chica al muchacho rubio que se encontraba bastante concetrado en lo que estaba haciendo

buenas - dijo mientras levantaba la mirada

bueno draco te presento a la señorita Emily komisky - dijo mientras se reía disimuladamente por la expresión que tenia el rubio al escuchar el nombre

hermione al notar esto también sonrió y le estiro la mano en señal de saludo que el chico demoro en notar.

Es un gusto señorita komisky - estrechando la mano - dejeme decirle que me encanta su trabajo de investigación que ha hecho para el ministerio de ucrania. A nosotros nos llegan algunas copias para poder estudiarlas y seguirlas como ...- pero la chica no lo dejo terminar

gracias, no sabia que era tan famosa - dijo con una sonrisa. Harry se estaba conteniendo una carcajada al ver a su amigo tan adulador.

Según algunas fuentes me dijeron que usted estaba de vacaciones ?-

Ahora a la chica le toco ponerse un poco seria porque supuestamente estaba de vacaciones.

Si, pero me acorde que tengo algunas cosas que ... este... comprar y otros asuntos personales - le confirmo la chica

ah, entiendo, ... quería saber si podríamos hacer una cita para hablar un poco mas de su trabajo y para mostrarle algunos proyectos en los que estoy trabajando - le pregunto tímidamente

sera estupendo -

entonces que te parece draco que si nos invitas a cenar a tu casa mañana en la noche y así nuestra invitada conocerá algunos de los integrantes de nuestro escuadrón - inquirió harry

esta bien, los espero mañana en la noche - le dijo poniendose de pie al igual que la chica

un gusto señor malfoy - y así partieron dirigiendole una mirada asesina a su compañero

**Ya en la recepción..**

Que no te dije que mañana vamos a partir a Egipto ?'-

si, pero quiero dejar algunos asuntos solucionados ya que si no habías notado soy el jefe del departamento de aurores y encargado de las misiones especiales y por desgracia esta mañana paso algo muy inquietante y tengo que dejarlo todo listo antes de partir - la chica solo asintió con resignación ya que no había tomado en cuenta los asuntos del pelinegro.

Ahora si me acompaña a tomar algo-

sera un placer - y los dos se dispusieron a salir del lugar

**En algún lugar oscuro e indetectable**

Estaba oscureciendo en una pequeña misión internada en el bosque, una fría voz resonó en la habitación principal de esta, en donde pequeñas ráfagas de luz intentaban infiltrarse para inspeccionar mejor el lugar aunque sus intentos eran fallidos.

Todo salio mejor de lo que esperábamos - declaro un hombre encapuchado sentado cerca de la chimenea.

Claro que si, mi señor - dijo otra voz que se acercaba mas al fuego para ubicarse cerca de su amo

tu crees que caigan en mi trampa, querida -interrogo a la mujer que tambien estaba encapuchada

esta claro mi señor que así será - y así rompieron en carcajadas mientras poco a poco se iba consumiendo la única fuente de luz de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y otros son creados por mi.

Hola a todos y vuelvo a agradecer a las nuevas criticas que me dejaron

Ahora si necesito su ATENCIÓN ya que de verdad necesito queme digan como quedoeste capitulo

si es que me ayudan les adelantare que el prox. Cap tiene que ver con la cena y con algunas cosillas que pueden ser importantes para entender la historia jijijijiji

cuidense y nos vemos Franblackop


	8. II parte del cap 7

Capitulo 8:

A la mañana siguiente después de pasar una maravillosa tarde con su querido amigo recobrando los años perdidos, la castaña despertó con el dulce sonido del despertador. La chica solo con un golpe apago el aparato e intento seguir durmiendo pero no pudo, así que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse en esa linda mañana que se infiltraba por las ventanas de su habitación.

Después de estar completamente vestida se dirigir a dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad tratando de poner en orden todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el día anterior. No sabia como había pasado, pero ademas de recuperar sus recuerdos también obtuvo sus antiguos sentimientos que creía ya perdidos, y tenia nuevamente miedo de terminar cuando todavía estaba en el colegio.

Ha pesar de que han pasado los años dudo mucho que pase algo que no paso antes - medito la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque central. - aunque siempre las cosas pueden cambiar -y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dio inicio de nuevo a su caminata.

Aprovechando que tenia una día libre antes de seguir con la investigación, se dio el tiempo de hacer unas comprar para la cena de esta noche y otras cosas que eran necesarias para el viaje. Ademas tenia que llamar al francés para reportar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el día anterior, pero eso lo haría mas tarde cuando llegara al hotel para alistarse.  
En el ministerio.

Un joven estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, viajando por las miles de cosas que había hecho el día anterior con la dulce castaña a la cual no había visto hace 8 largos años, a su querida hermione, a cual todo el mundo la consideraba muerta. Pero había algo mas aparte del reencuentro con la joven, había algo que estaba no estaba concordando como debiera, ese algo que hace tiempo no despertaba en él y en esos momento lo estaba llenando de una esencia vital, quizás ya era momento de comenzar lo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...

Toc, toc..- se escucho a lo lejos mientras que harry potter seguía navegando en un mar de conformidad - toc... toc... - pero esta vez no puedo ignorar el llamado de la realidad y un poco molesto cerro sus pensamientos y se volvió a reintegrar al trabajo.

Adelante -

una muchacha pelirroja apareció en la puerta de su oficina y poco a poco se acerco al lado del muchacho dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El chico la miro extrañado, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta del porque se esa muestra de cariño.

Gracias harry por haberle presentado a Draco a la famosa auror - inefable.. - le dijo

no te preocupes ya que ella misma quería conocerlo - le explico - ademas quería conocer a nuestro personal mas calificado.

No debiste ser tan modesto con nosotros - con una risita - aunque dejame decirte que esta es una oportunidad única para conocer el trabajo de ella. ¿cuando se va?

Mañana, tiene que seguir con su viaje - le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas natural pero eso si con la mirada en los papeles que estaban en el escritorio

que lastima -declaro - me hubiese gustado mucho conocerla un poco mas, pero bueno.

Y quienes van a ir esta noche - bueno, va a ir todo el personal calificado - y soltó una risita divertida - a no ser que quieras incluir a alguien mas?

El chico solo le sonrió. No sabia si iba a llevar a Luna a la cena de esa noche, por alguna extraña razón no quería que la castaña supiera de ninguna relación que el mantenía con Luna.

No a nadie, solo al grupo - confirmo el joven

entonces nos vemos a la noche señor potter - y con un gesto la chica se despidió cerrando la puerta y dejando nuevamente a un joven sumergido en sus pensamientos...

Vas a llevar a luna ? - le pregunto una vocecita muy conocida en los momentos de duda.

No se , mejor no -.

por?-.

El chico medito un poco pero al no encontrar respuesta contestó con un simple "no se"

creo que deberías presentarsela para que después no tengas problemas por tus actos futuros -.

¿actos futuros? De que hablas -.

no te hagas el tonto que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero con eso de los "actos futuros" o quieres que hagamos un rápido recuento del pasado

...-.

No me vas a responder?-.

sabes que tienes razón y lo que creía olvidado otra vez vuelve a aparecer pero mas fuerte - afirmo

entonces llevala, ademas Luna creerá que la estimas y que tienes buenas intenciones y que no lo interprete mal -.

y lo que siento, ... no lo aclaro todavía -.

ya veras como las cosas se te harán mas fáciles si me haces caso -.

confiare en ti-.

Y la vocecita desapareció dejando a un joven mas tranquilo y dejandole un mensaje a Luna para que fuera a la casa de Malfoy y que él llegaría después.  
Y con un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tarde se paso volando y la chica ya se estaba alistando para la cena que seria por decirlo así "casi formal" y según lo que le dijo harry debía tratar de contener los impulsos de abrazar a cuan persona que se cruzara enfrente.

Pa él será fácil, pero yo no lo he visto hace 8 años - pensó la joven - pero bueno con tal de un bien comun.  
Toc .. Toc..

Debe ser harry - y con una ultima mirada en el espejo fue a abrir la puerta.

Hola - le saludo la muchacha con timidez mientras observaba a su amigo que se veía particularmente guapo. (N/A: me carga describir la ropa que usan los personajes, pero por ustedes haré el intento ; ) jijijiji). Llevaba una camisa negra abierta (un poco), unos pantalones y chaqueta a juego (N/A: misión imposible traten de imaginarselo pero bien riico jijij). Su pelo revuelto que le daba un toque sexy una mirada seductora que hacia derretir a cualquiera-

hola - le respondió sin dejar de notar lo bella que estaba la joven esa noche. Llevaba una blusa rayas y una falda a juego que resaltaba la figura de la joven. Su pelo lo tenia liso y sujetado con una coleta. Se veía hermosa (n/a: traten de imaginarsela porfa XD)

espera un segundo que voy a buscar mi cartera y nos vamos - dijo y se fue directo a buscarla mientras el joven entraba a la habitación.

Tengo que decirselo ahora ...-pensó mientras miraba a la joven que se acercaba nuevamente.

Herm antes que nos vayamos tengo que decirte algunas cosas antes que te lleves algunas sorpresas - y le conto cosas que le habían pasado a sus amigos, dejando para el ultimo lo de Luna.  
No creía que Ron fuera tan ... así - termino la joven pero noto algo raro en el ambiente

si , y yo también tengo que decirte algo ... ahora estoy con Luna - le declaro el joven dejando a la chica que su cerebro trabajara a mil por hora para tratar de interpretar esa información y de repente todas las cosas que se veían con un poco de esperanza se derrumbaron. La chica trato de mantener su semblante tranquilo y feliz.

Que bueno -...- aunque nunca pensé que terminarían juntos, felicidades - el ambiente se volvió tenso y un silencio un poco incomodo reino durante esos minutos hasta que el chico miro la hora.

Vamos que se nos hace un poco tarde - mientras le sonreía a la chica , aunque esta solo intento desvolversela pero su intento fallo

vamos - y se pararon y juntos salieron del hotel.

Iban caminando mientras nuevamente el silencio reino el entorno. La chica solo tuvo que aceptar las cosas - ya me lo imaginaba que él nunca estaría libre... - pensó - pero si lo superaste una vez podrás hacerlo de nuevo - se dijo a si misma no muy convencida de lo que decía. Y con una sonrisa miro al joven.

Y donde es?-

Ah.. Tenemos que ir a un traslador que ubique justo en el callejón de allí - le dijo mientras lo señalaba. -

ah ...ok -...- y cuando comenzaste tu relación con Luna?

El chico solo la miro antes de responder y trato de ser lo mas sincero con respeto a ese tema para que después no se mal interpretará las cosas y le comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y lo del acuerdo al cuál habían llegado. A la chica se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar la conclusión de la historia.

Ah -tratando de sonar indiferente - pero tu la quieres ? Solo como una gran amiga, pero de ahí a algo mas es muy difícil -y la miro a los ojos tratando de verse tierno (n/a: pero si ya lo es) pero no respondió y siguieron caminando.

La castaña se quedo un poco mas tranquila, pero igual miles de dudas inundaban su cabeza a cada paso que daba.  
Cuando llegaron al traslador el chico le tomo de la mano - 3,2,1, aquí vamos - y de un momento a otro aparecieron frente de la casa de malfoy. Era una casa como cualquier otra del lugar.

Llegamos - dijo el muchacho, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano hasta unos minutos después y un pocos sonrojados se separaron.  
Trata de parecer que no conoces a nadie y -  
Si se harry - le corto - no soy una niña para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer esta bien -

será mejor que entremos ya que esta haciendo frío - y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.  
En la casa de los Malfoy (n/a: no es masión ya que al irse de viaje perdió toda herencia que alguna vez conoció y tenia que mantenerse con un sueldo de funcionario)

porque tardaran tanto - pregunto un nervioso rubio mientras instintivamente miraba la hora

ya no te alteres - contesto Ron - si es temprano

aún no puedo creer que esa prestigiosa auror venga a cenar con nosotros - declaro tonks mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo.

Según lo que me conto draco ayer no tengo ninguna duda, cariño - respondió lupin mientras le tomaba la mano.

Y ginny ?- le pregunto Luna a Ron

debe estar terminando la cena -

ah, y ... como has estado? Hace tiempo que no conversamos - y asi comenzaron a hablar tratando de evitar mirar a un nervioso Draco.

Toc...Toc - por fin - y de un salto el rubio llego a la puerta y la abrió

hola - dijo harry mientras entraba al lugar con una notable sonrisa - quiero que conozcan a Emily komisky.- y la chica entro al lugar y vio como sus queridos amigos le desvolvian la mirada aunque estos no supieran quien era en realidad.

Hola - saludo mientras instintivamente inspeccionaba el lugar y luego de no haber encontrado nada alarmante acerco a saludar uno por uno y asi trataba de "conocerlos" .

Cariño ya llego - grito en dirección a la cocina y tiempo después apareció una sonriente pelirroja.

Hola, es un placer tenerla acá -le dio a la castaña

tratame de tú- le aclaro la joven esta bien - y se dirigió a todos - quieren algo de beber o quieren pasar directamente a la mesa.  
Creo cariño que la segunda opción parece mas tentadora-

y acto después todos estaban en una amena charla mientras cenaban, sobre todo el rubio y la castaña que parecían que estaban de acuerdo en varios puntos del trabajo hecho por ambos pero de repente tenían sus diferencias. Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a la sala para seguir la conversación sin antes felicitar a Ginny por la exquisita cena.

Entonces piensas que los nuevas armas son mas un estorbo que una ayuda - le pregunto el rubio mientras se servia un poco de whisky de fuego

eso depende del punto de vista, ya que si tu le pasas un puñado de maleficios a gente sin ninguna experiencia y sin ninguna cuota de confianza que se esperara después y quizás sea hasta peligroso - le contesto

ya paren de hablar de su trabajo que no entendemos nada - corto la pelirroja - mejor hablanos un poco de ti, harry me conto que te quedas hasta mañana en la mañana en Londres?

La chica antes de responder miro a harry antes de contestar cualquier cosa.  
Si, es que mañana tengo una importante reunión a la cual he sido invitada y Harry por supuesto también - y esta vez todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la declaración de la joven y desviaron la mirada hacia harry.

Porque no nos contaste que te ibas de viaje - le pregunta su novia

este .. Se los iba a decir ahora -

y la investigación del PUEBLO - le recalco Ron mientras lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos ya que sabia que significaba que harry se fuera.

Eso esta arreglado, todos los papeles están en mi escritorio listos y las instrucciones también -

pero-  
Ron yo confio en tu capacidad como auror y lider - y con esto el pelirrojo no dijo nada mas

por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho a mi - le reprocho Luna. A herm no le gusto su tono

es que no he tenido tiempo con todo lo que tenia que hacer - y le lanzo una mirada de "después te explico" y la chica se quedo tranquila.

Bueno - dijo herm mirando la hora - ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Fue un placer conocerlos. - y le lanzo una mirada a harry

yo te llevo así terminamos de acordar lo del viaje-

y así se fue despidiendo uno por uno mientras intentaba por todos los medios reprimir los sentimientos de cariños que sentía por todos ellos.

Gracias por venir y espero que los volvamos a juntar para seguir hablando - le dijo el rubio si, y quedas cordialmente invitada a volver cuando quieras -repuso la pelirroja cuidate - le dijeron otros.

Y ella solo respondió con un "gracias" y "hasta luego"

vuelvo después por ti - le dijo harry a luna

no, mejor te espero en el departamento - a lo que el joven respondió con un "ok" aunque la voz de ella sonaba algo extraña.  
Adiós - fue lo ultimo que dijeron los dos joven antes de salir de la casa para nuevamente llegar a lado del traslador.

Los extrañaba tanto - de repente soltó la chica cuando ya habían llegado al callejón .

Me lo imagino - y arreglando los últimos detalles para el viejas mientras caminaban los chicos se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de ella

hasta mañana - dijo mientras abría la puerta hasta mañana.- y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla  
Eso se podría decir que es la continuación del capitulo anterior .

Quizás este sea el ultimo capitulo que ponga ya que no me han dejado muchas critican y sin eso pierdo la ganas de escribir (es enserio) así que si no comienzan desde ahora a dejarme criticas creo que se van a perder las cosas mas importante de la historia y también emocionantes.

Ya he dado mi palabra y no me pienso retractar de ella y ustedes saben la condición que impongo para que esta historia siga su curso.

Sin mas que decir me despido (me voy a llorar porque nadie lee este fics ;( .  
Franblackop

PD: eso si agradezco a los otros que si valoran esto, aunque sigo con decisión firme 


	9. La segunda Profecia

Capitulo 9: 

Al día siguiente ya estaba todo en su lugar para el viaje, pero la castaña no se quedaba conforme y cada 5 minutos revisaba su maleta y cada rincón de la habitación para evitar conocer las nuevas transformaciones que estaban ocurriendo tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Tenía miedo en crear una utopía en su alma y luego de golpe apareciera la verdadera realidad, su destino. ¿Por qué no siguió siendo la misma chica fría de Ucrania que no le importaba nada que no fuera su trabajo? Por lo menos no tenía las diversas confusiones que se formaban como un huracán y devastaban como tal. Porque mejor comenzar a ignorar las cosas, así seria mas fácil continuar con su deber y no cambiar de ruta pensando en él.  
De repente se escucho un "Toc – Toc" que la libro de sus pensamientos momentáneamente y sin esperar abrió nerviosa la puerta.  
Sus ideas y decisiones fueron derrumbadas al ver nuevamente al muchacho parado delante de su puerta.

Hola – tímidamente saludo hermione Hola – limito a responder el joven mientras su rostro no podía reflejar expresión alguna.  
La chica prefirió no preguntarle, ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento al respecto y además tenia un extraño temor a la respuesta futura. Así que lo único que se ocurrió decir fue un "vamos" y así salieron del hotel.

Los dos muchachos ya se encontraban en el vuelo que los llevaría a Egipto para por fin descubrir la segunda parte de la misteriosa profecía. Desde que se habían subido al avión no se habían hablado causando un silencio muy incomodo, pero lo que le extraño a la chica era que harry aun seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro así que no encontraba forma alguna de romper el fastidioso silencio.

Después de que llegaron al aeropuerto del Cairo les tocaba el viaje del taxi hacia el hotel, pero había sucedido lo mismo que en el avión y así continuaron hasta que se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Que le pasara? – se preguntaba cada vez que veía el rostro del chico sin vida - será por ….ella….no, no creo debe ser por la misión – aunque la duda siempre se hacia presente.

Este… voy a descansar un rato, tu deberías hacer lo mismo,… mañana comenzamos a buscar el templo – le dijo el ojiverde a hermione.

Esta bien… - y cuando el muchacho se iba a su habitación la chica grito de repente – que te pasa?

Harry solo la miro un par de segundos antes de responder a la pregunta, que sabia iba a llegar tarde o temprano – solo es un problema que deje pendiente y que debo solucionar cuando lleguemos a Londres

La chica lo miro tratando de averiguar un poco mas de información pero sus intentos fueron en vano – nos vemos – y también se fue a descansar.

Luego que se dio una buena ducha, la castaña, se sentó en el balcón de su habitación. Tenia una vista completa de la ciudad que a la luz de la luna se veía hermosa y que cualquiera otra la envidiaría y se puso analizar cada uno de los aspectos antes de irse a dormir aprovechando, eso si, la inspiración que infundía la ciudad.

-----  
Ya falta poco – volvía a repetir una agitada chica. Se habían levantado al alba para poder seguir con la búsqueda de las tumbas. Nuevamente hermione saco su libro para poder averiguar un poco mas para no tener que dar vueltas en vano ni menos perder el tiempo. Mientras tanto el joven había mejorado un poco su aspecto. Denotaba expresión. Según dice – recalco la chica para llamar la atención de Harry - se suponía que Sehait estaba sentada a los pies del árbol cósmico, en la parte más profunda, al sur del cielo, donde se unían el cielo superior y el inferior. Allí escribía sobre las hojas del árbol los acontecimientos del futuro y archivaba los acontecimientos pasados (recordar que para los egipcios las hojas del árbol simbolizaban las estrellas y todos los hechos pasados, presentes y futuros estaban escritos en ellas.  
Sus atributos eran la pluma y el tintero (o dos tinteros atados juntos colgando de su hombro). Dos cuernos hacia abajo hablaban de su naturaleza celestial así como la estrella que solía estar entre los cuernos. – concluyo la chica

Y donde esta su templo o a donde debemos de ir? – pregunto con voz cansina el joven mientras miraba el paisaje. La chica iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar ya que no sabia que responder y de nuevo se refugio en el libro.

Creo que puede ser en el templo de Amón en Karnak – sugirió la chica aunque Harry pedía mas explicaciones con la mirada – quizás porque Amón fue el dios supremo de los egipcios y eso puede significar que allí se encuentran cosas muy valiosas para la historia egipcia y se puede asimilar con importantes dioses de las distintas culturas. Puede haber una conexión.

Entonces vamos para allá es la única forma de asegurarnos.- y dicho esto siguieron su viaje. (El camino es un poco largo así que arrendaron una camioneta)

Cuando llegaron descansaron unos minutos, ya que el viaje había consumido casi toda la mañana y estaban un poco hambrientos. Luego de comer decidieron ir a recorrer un poco los alrededores para poder asegurar que no había ningún peligro. El templo de Amón era el más grande de los tres que se encontraban en ese lugar, era el del medio.  
A su izquierda, el santuario de Montu, el dios de la guerra, es un cuadrilátero de unas dos hectáreas y media. Al otro lado está el santuario dedicado a la diosa Mut, esposa de Amón, representada simbólicamente por un buitre.

Es mejor que entremos – dijo la joven luego de 10 minutos de caminata. El joven asintió.  
Así comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. En las paredes se hallaban diversos jeroglíficos describiendo parte de la historia del ciudad, tambien habían estatuas de algunos dioses al igual varios jarrones. De repente una lucecita, familiar para la joven, se comenzaba a acercar poco a poco hacia donde se encontraban deteniéndose frente a herm.

Que bueno que llegaste – le aseguro la diosa – ya pensábamos que no lo descubrirías.

Quien eres tu?- inquirió el joven a acercarse a la luz que estaba frente de la castaña.

Harry, ella es Sehait diosa del destino – la luz solo asintió Un gusto conocerla -  
Gracias - Que debemos hacer ahora – la interrogo la chica mientras el joven solo observaba – ya que estoy un poco desorientada.  
No puedo decirte, esta en contra de las leyes, pero si te puedo dar unas pistas y te puedo acompañar. – la chica asintió en señal que comenzará.

_**"La cual es creada por lo divino **_

_**A traspasado los limites de la verdad permitida **_

_**Triunfando sobre lo perdido **_

_**Es lo que debes descifrar**_"

Los dos comenzaron a analizar el acertijo de la diosa. La chica abría a cada segundo su libro para buscar datos que la ayudaran, el chico solo se dedicaba a pasear por el lugar analizando los jeroglíficas en buscas de más pistas. Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando el joven comenzó a ver la imagen del Dios Amón y cayo en cuenta.

Tiene que ver con este templo, mejor dicho de a quien pertenece – sugirió el joven, la diosa solo sonrió.  
Al escuchar esto, la castaña, comenzó rápidamente a buscar información sobre Amón y llego a la conclusión: el triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte.

Correcto – afirmo Sehait

Y si tiene que ver con Amón – continuo la joven mirando la imagen – debe ser el "ankh", o sea debemos encontrarlo.

Así es – nuevamente afirmo – eres mas lista de lo que imagine.  
Si harry no se hubiese referido ha Amón no me hubiera dado cuenta – se sonrojo la joven.

Disculpen, pero que es "ankh" – pregunto curioso el ojiverde

Ankh es una cruz egipcia, que esta formada por una Tau con un círculo o asa en la parte inferior. Se halla a menudo en los monumentos, especialmente en las representaciones de la diosa Sekhet, simbolizando en triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte. Fue uno de los atributos de Isis, como símbolo de la reencarnación y la inmortalidad. – respondió de inmediato la chica, pero al ver la mirada de harry – en resumen es esta – y le señalo la cruz que sostenía Amón en la imagen.

O sea debemos buscar la estatua de Amón – repuso Harry

Exacto, pero creo que lo que descubrimos no era lo mas difícil – menciono la joven

Y comenzaron nuevamente la caminata hasta llegar al final del templo donde una inmensa estatua resaltaba magistralmente. Amón es representado en forma humana, tiene piel azul y dos plumas muy altas sobre la cabeza. En una de sus manos tenia un cetro y en la otra ankh.

Ahora le daré la siguiente pista para que puedan pasar la barrera que impone ankh. Pero antes deben tocarla al mismo tiempo para que puedan abrir la cámara. – declaro

Esta bien - dijeron los jóvenes y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento se miraron unos segundo – cuando cuente 3 entendido – la joven asintió - 1,…2,…3 – y ambos tocaron la cruz y otra vez la aura los rodeo. Pasados unos minutos y la estatua mostró a su costado derecho una pequeña habitación subterránea.

Dinos cual es la siguiente pista – pregunto la joven mientras la diosa se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación.

_**"Lo sagrado no permitirá la entrada sin ritual **_

_**Deben creer en el poder que se crea en el ambiente **_

_**Para que su cometido sea permanente **_

_**Si no lo hacen morirán, si lo hacen dependerá de ustedes la salvación **_

_**Si dudan el fin se creara y si le hacen honor la esperanza no se perderá."**_

Ambos chicos al escuchar esto entendieron de qué se trataba, pero no podían, sabían que era un riesgo y no sabían las consecuencias que pudiera causar si de verdad se realizaba el ritual.

Sehait – pregunto la chica – tenemos que hacer un sacrificio.

La diosa no contesto de inmediato, solo los quedo mirando hasta ver mas allá de sus mentes – solo ustedes saben la respuesta, como les dije yo no me puedo involucrar con esto.  
Con eso dejo claro su opinión – murmuro harry, pero la diosa lo escucho.

Ustedes tienen que conocer parte de sus poderes, pero si no lo hacen con hechos no podrán saber de que son capaces – menciono – solo tienen que seguir lo que les dicta su alma y su destino, pero deben tener cuidado si no creen en si mismo o en el otro puede resultar mal y el sacrificio será en vano.

Los chicos si antes estaban confundidos, ahora no entendía ni jota de lo que tenían que hacer. Un incertidumbre se aparecía en sus mentes y el miedo se apoderaba de su alma, no sabían que resultado podría quedar.

Ya entendí – contesto el joven al cabo de unos segundos – pero no permitiré que tu …, solo tu podras seguir adelante, tu eres la mas lista de los dos así que no se te hará problema en seguir los pasos si algo sale mal……sehait dinos que necesitamos.

La chica creía que todos sus temores la consumían minuto a minuto, le costo un poco dejar trabajar su mente para entender las palabras de Harry pero al final tuvo que resignarse a la mirada autoritaria del ojiverde.

Lo que necesitan es una daga, un poco de sangre de ambos lado mezclada con agua – pronuncio la diosa – como harry accedió voluntariamente a ser el dote, tu herm, tienes que seguir las siguientes instrucciones.  
La pequeña luz se acerco al oído de la joven y le explicaba paso a paso lo que tenia que hacer. Por la expresión que tenia en el rostro, a la chica, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando. Era una mezcla de terror y tristeza.

Harry ya es hora – le dijo la chica mientras que con un movimiento de su varita hacia aparecer una vasija con incrustaciones – extiende el brazo.

A continuación el chico siguió todas las instrucciones que la castaña daba sin ningún pero. La chica por su lado estaba concentrando tanto su mente como su alma en creer lo que estaba haciendo, en saber que todo iba a salir bien, y en tener en cuenta los riesgos que podrían haber si algo salía mal.

Buenos chicos, yo me retiro – interrumpió la diosa mientras herm le indicaba a harry que se tumbara en el suelo frente a la estatua de Amón – mis ojos no pueden perturbar en ningún sentido el ritual – la chica la miro horrorizada – es por el bien, ténganlo presente – agrego mientras observaba a la chica.

Ella no pudo poner resistencia a las palabras que escuchaba y con un: "gracias por tu ayuda" la luz desapareció.

Estas listo – el joven asintió – entonces debes tomar la mitad del contenido de la vasija.- el chico obedeció mientras la joven tomaba la daga con las dos manos.

Todo va a salir bien, yo confió en ti-.

La chica agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón esas palabras de confianza y respiro profundamente antes de alzara la daga, luego cerro los ojos.

_**Todo va a salir bien, yo confió en ti como tu confías en mi,… que nuestras almas demuestren los valores que representan y que nos ayuden a lograr nuestro objetivo**_ – murmuro la joven, y sin dudarlo dos veces con todas su fuerzas enterró la daga en el pecho del chico.  
Luego sin mirar al muchacho eh ignorando las palabras de ruego que emitía, bebió el resto del contenido que estaba en la vasija y se paro dando media vuelta hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación.

Ayudame, por favor, ayudame – eran los ruegos del muchacho mientras ella seguía caminando.

Al llegar al final de la habitación vio lo que estaba buscando, la segunda parte de la profecía. Cuando se emprendió a dar un paso, una voz retumbo en su mente – Tú sabes más de lo que tu misma puedes imaginar.- ella sonrió Se acerco a la profecía y comenzó rápidamente a escribir en su libro lo que decía:

_**El mismo poder reina la oscuridad **_

_**Pero hay algo que el ignora**_

_**La diferencia entre verdad y mentira.**_

_**Tendrán que ver mas allá de sus narices **_

_**Las conexiones se hacen más fuerte **_

_**Cuando se unen con las sombras del pasado**_

_**Mira el daño Para salvar el futuro.**_

Luego rápidamente comenzó a buscar un objeto que seria esencial para la segunda parte del ritual. Estaba allí en una esquina, posada sobre un gran altar, pidiendo a gritos ser usado.  
La chica con mucho cuidado se acerco y lo tomo. Rápidamente salio para encontrarse con harry, quien había perdido mucha sangre y su cara ya no expresaba ningún signo de vida. Se sentó a su lado, saco la daga que estaba incrustada en el pecho y en el lugar de la herida poso el ankh que había sacado de la habitación.

De repente la herida que tenia en su pecho desapareció y los ojos del muchacho se volvieron a abrir.  
Sabia que podrías – le aseguro mientras la abrazaba. – pero no entiendo como pude …. - - Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unas frías carcajadas.

Pero si es nuestro valeroso Harry Potter y con la famosa auror Emily komisky, que sorpresa encontrármelos en este rincón del mundo – y volvió a reír

Era dos figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras que impedían saber de quien se trataba.

Quien eres tu? – le pregunto el muchacho mientras se ponía delante de la joven para defenderla.  
Que quien soy? Pues mi querido Potter eso lo vas a tener que averiguar tú mismo con cada pista que voy dejando –  
Así que fuiste tu el del ataque a ese pueblo –grito el joven mientras sacaba su varita

No te gusto, bueno eso era de esperar, pero esto no….CRUSLORUM – grito el encapuchado

Harry con sus habilidades de quidditch y de auror logro esquivar la maldición, pero a la chica le llego en el brazo…

Otra cosa, gracias por darme a conocer parte de la profecía – le decía mientras se tocaba la sien, sile a tu amiga que para la otra cierre mejor su mente. El segundo encapuchado con un movimiento de la varita bloqueo la entrada dejando atrapados a los jóvenes

--------------------------  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y otros son creados por mi

Bueno espero que haya quedado bien.

disculpen por mi comentario anterior... lo que pasa que esta historia esta escrita de hace un mes atras y solo le falta el cap final y los comentarios tambien los tenia escrito y ayer cuando publique el cap se me olvido cambiarlo, eso no iba dirigido a ustedes ya que ustedes son excelentes mil disculpas

aki les dejo con otro cap como recompensa por mi comentario olvidado

Cuidense Franblackop


	10. Problemas

Capitulo 10: 

Vamos a ver como se las arreglan jajajajajaja – eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho del encapuchado y su acompañante al otro lado.

Herm estas bien? – se acerco a donde estaba la joven.

No, no siento el brazo – le respondió la castaña mientras trataba de reprimir el dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

Harry le tomo el brazo para revisar el estado de la herida, para su sorpresa lo encontró con un horrible aspecto entre verdoso y morado, con un corte bastante profundo y lleno de pus, de la herida salían varias ramificaciones que se extendía por todo el brazo poco a poco.

Creo que era una maldición de tipo venenosa – le insinuó el ojiverde mientras la trataba de curar con la varita, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Estaré bien, debemos salir rápido de aquí – mientras se ponía de pie, pero sus piernas les fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo. Estaba pálida y sudorosa

Quédate sentada y trata de no moverte – le ordeno – yo voy a buscar una salida…. Te lo prometo.- y comenzó a lanzar diversos hechizos para ver la situación – MALDICION activaron unos hechizos de anti-aparicion y anti-hechizos, en resumen no podremos usar magia.

Y que haremos – le pregunto nerviosa Ya te dije que tienes que descansar, yo me encargare de todo – acercándose le tomo la mano – te juro que no dejare que te pase nada malo o sino no me lo perdonaría porque – se detuvo un momento -…. No perdamos tiempo – y fue a examinar cada rincón del lugar buscando una salida.

Mientras tanto la joven se ponía a investigar en su libro que tipo de maldición la estaba atacando. Estaba realmente asustada ya que nunca había visto algo así. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las palabras finales que le insinuó el joven. La maldición ya la estaba afectando.

Harry…- le grito aterrorizada la castaña mientras que el muchacho salio de la habitación de donde estaba y se acerco corriendo.  
La chica le entrego el libro donde salía la descripción de la maldición y los efectos que tenia sobre la victima y adopto la misma expresión de la chica.

**_Cruslorum; la maldición venenosa del tiempo_**

**_Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones, pero ninguna con tanta lentitud y dolor como esta. La victima comienza con una parálisis en el sector afectado, sudor, fiebre, opresión en el pecho y sangrado. Luego de una hora, el paciente, padece de dolores mas agudos en el pecho de varias y se forman varias yagas o heridas en todo el cuerpo (se forman muy rápido) y entra en coma. Ya pasadas dos horas, el paciente, sufre visiones y lentamente se comienza a parar el corazón mientras se cierran las vías respiratorias. En este tiempo las heridas se volverán mas graves y la perdida de sangre es fatal. Y finalmente la victima muere._**

****  
-------------------------------------------------  
**_En Londres_**

Esta niña por merlín, le dije que si no me escribía la iba a venir a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra – una chica rubia y con ojos verdes caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del hotel a donde se hospedaba la castaña.  
Cuando llego a la puerta vio a un joven, muy guapo, enfrente.

Disculpa, que haces sentado al frente de la puerta de mi amiga – le pregunto al joven

Perdón – y se levantó

Quien eres tú y que haces aquí frente la puerta de mi amiga – volvió a interrogar.

Tu amiga?... a si tu debes ser Lucy? O no .. -Mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Me conoces? –

Si, Emily me contó de ti cuando estábamos en Creta – le estiro la mano – me llamo Jean-Pier Dumont, investigador francés.

Lucy se quedo mirando al francés, recién se había dado cuenta de lo guapo y fornido que era.  
Maldita emily, con razón no me llamo, con este pedazo de carne quien se acuerda de alguna amiga. Pensó mientras seguía mirándolo.

Disculpa, estas bien? – mientras le sonreía seductoramente. Al ver esto la chica se derritió.

Si, si, si estoy bien, pero que estas haciendo acá afuera? –

Ah, solo que la estoy esperando. Veras, cuando nos separamos de la investigación tuvo que venir a buscar algo o mejor dicho a alguien clave, pero ya se tomo mucho tiempo y vine para acá a verla y saber que paso.—

Y no esta – contestó – me dijeron en recepción que llega en un par de dias mas.

El frances se golpeo la cabeza con la mano – se me olvido preguntar

Me di cuenta – ambos se rieron

Y tu que hace por aca –

Yo vine a verla, veras yo soy mitad psíquica y puedo sentir algunas cosas (buenas o malas) que le pasa a mis amigos, por eso estoy acá, tuve un presentimiento –

Ahhh-  
Oye, porque no vamos a tomar un café y conversamos un poco mas cómodos?... lo digo para que me digas mas detalles – le pregunto con una pizca de vergüenza -

Ok, vamos –

-------------------------------

Falta poco, aguanta – le decía harry a la chica mientras seguía sacando piedras.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que el hechizo la había atacado. Su estado empeoraba cada vez mas, su brazo lo tenía totalmente verde, tenía dificultad para respirar y sus ropas estaban con manchas de sangre.

Una tras otra, el ojiverde, iba sacando las piedras del camino, era la única opción que había encontrado. De repente descubrió un pequeño orificio, la luz se filtraba dejando una nueva esperanza, continuo sacando todo a su paso para lograr un hueco lo bastante grande para que pasara una persona sin problemas.

Ya esta herm, vamos – le grito mientras se acercaba, la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia el orificio.

Harry …- sunsurro débilmente – hay algo que tienes que saber …. No se si tendré otra oportunidad

Calla, todo va a salir bien – le aseguro – yo nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara

Pero es importante –

Ya me lo dirás cuando estés mejor OK – le dijo mientas le sonreía – quieres que le avise a alguien?

Si, a Lucy, su numero esta en mi agenda – le contesto – los otros no saben todavía quien soy, y si me pasa algo ahora no quiero que vuelvan a sufrir, pero hay….

Cálmate, ya no hables, ya estamos saliendo del templo -…- nos vamos a ir en traslador.

La chica solo lo pudo observarlo unos minutos más y después se desmayo. Él, al ver esto, se apresuro todavía más. Llego a una distancia prudente y con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo de una roca un traslador y de un momento a otro desapareció, apareciendo enseguida en San Mungo.

Ayuda rápido, es una emergencia – grito el chico desesperado.

Que ocurre – interrogo un sanador que pasaba por el pasillo. El chico le explico todo lo sucedido y de inmediato la llevaron a la cuarta plata "daños provocados por hechizos"

Usted no puede ir, tendrá que quedarse a llenar los papeles y después se dirige a la cuarta planta y espera en el pasillo, entendido señor Potter – el chico asintió y se partió para reunirse con la castaña.

Señor puede venir un momento – le llamo la bruja recepcionista – tiene que llenar estos papeles…

--------  
_**En algún lugar lúgubre en las afueras de la ciudad**_

Jajajaja pobre ilusa, ya debe estar muerta – se alegro el encapuchado que estaba cerca del fuego

Si maestro, no creo que Potter sepa que fue lo que le cayo y menos encerrados en las ruinas –

Tienes razón querida –

Señor ya esta listo todo para el segundo ataque –

Perfecto……..-

--------------------  
_**En el hospital**_

Un joven nervioso y manchado de sangre todavía esperaba una respuesta de los sanadores. Tenia miedo de perderla otra vez, no lo soportaría. Porque el destino tenia que ser tan cruel en quitársela dos veces y sin poder expresarle lo que sentía. Una y otra vez sanadores se paseaban frente al muchacho y este se había puesto mas nervioso y tembloroso todavía, pero se acordó de la petición de la castaña : Lucy

Tuuuuut…. Tuuuut

Aló, Lucy-  
Si, con quien hablo-  
Hola, con un amigo de emily, Harry Potter –

Al otro lado de la línea una chica se puso blanca. Era la primera vez que su amiga le pedía a alguien que la llamara.

Ella esta bien? –

10 minutos después…

Llego una chica rubia con un muchacho. Estaba asustada.

Lucy? – pregunto harry a la muchacha

Rápidamente Lucy se acerco al joven quien la había llamado y sin esperar ni un segundo pregunto.-

En donde esta? –

Siéntate, te tengo que contar lo que paso – y por primera vez la chica noto la sangre que tenia en la ropa el chico.

Es de ella verdad – mientras le señalaba la ropa y se ponía las manos en la boca mientras el joven movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa.-

Hola – le saludo el joven que venia con Lucy – soy Jean Pier, investigador y parte de la misión que le encomendaron a emily –

Hola – pero no pudo terminar el saludo, ya que Lucy lo interrumpió enseguida.

Ahora dime que es lo que paso? -

El muchacho comenzó a relatar lo sucedido mientras veía las expresiones de angustia por parte de joven y temor por parte de la chica. No quiso contar con mucho detalle ya que seria peligroso si había alguien cerca, pero si le dijo lo general.

Desde que se fue tenia un mal presentimiento… sabia que debía acompañarla – dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

No fue tu culpa, esa fue parte de su misión – aseguro el francés mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla. Mientras Potter comenzó a pasear para tranquilizarse un poco.

Familiares de la señorita komisky – se alcanzo a escuchar.

Voy, no tardo – y camino hasta donde se encontraba una sanadora .  
Como se encuentra –

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para ayudarla…. Ahora tenemos que esperar la respuesta de la señorita –

No la entiendo, explíquese –

La paciente en estos minutos esta en coma – le contesto con un poco de pena al ver al muchacho despedazarse antes sus ojos – si no sale de el en menos de 1 hora….no habrá oportunidades para que se salve.

El ojiverde se quedo pasmado ante la revelación de la sanadora. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar fueron el detonador para que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas.  
Lucy, que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, comenzó a llorar desconsolada al ver la expresión del joven. No era una agradable noticia.

Puedo verla – la sanadora lo guió hasta el final del pasillo. – tiene que esperar un momento ya que la están revisando. -. . . . – Adelante….solo puede estar con ella 5 minutos.  
Esperen – mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible – harry déjame entrar primero… por favor – al escuchar las suplicas no tuvo corazón para negarle la pasada. Solo se hizo aun lado.  
La chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – Gracias – dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación….

------------------------------------

Los Personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y otros son inventados por mí.

Bien eso a sido todo. Espero que le haya gustado aunque la mejor forma de saber su opinión es que comiencen a lanzarme bombas jijijiiji Gracias a las personas que me escribieron sus criticas ;P estoy feliz

Quizás en el próximo cap. Sepamos algo sobre el misterioso encapuchado y sus planes , algunas noticias …….ya sabrán

Gracias de nuevo

Franblackop


	11. Creyendo

Capitulo 11: 

Un auror corría lo mas rápido posible a la oficina de Ronald Weasley para reportar los nuevos incidentes que habían comenzado.

Señor – interrumpió mientras entraba a la oficina del jefe – a comenzado otro ataque a las afueras de la ciudad, pero esta vez son otras criaturas señor

Ya mandaste al escuadrón? – le interrogo

Si señor, solo falta usted y el señor Potter –

Harry esta en otra misión, así que andando –

Al llegar al sitio se dio cuenta de inmediato de la situación. Ya no quedaban vestigios del pueblo que alguna vez se había instalado en ese lugar, estaba todo destruido. Algunos aurores seguían luchando con las bestias que habían azotado el lugar, bestias que tenían un grado de experimentación ya que según su conocimientos nunca había visto algo por el estilo. Rápidamente se unió para ayudar a detener a las criaturas que poco a poco iban derrotando a los aurores mas experimentados. Lucho con todas su energías, aunque tambien se gano unas cuantas heridas graves.

Señor las criaturas se están escapando – dijo de repente un auror que luchaba a su lado

Rodéenlos, no los dejen escapar – pero fue demasiado tarde ya que sin previo aviso apareció un mago encapuchado y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció a los seres.

Así que aquí esta el mejor amigo de Potter – pronuncio de repente – déjame decirte que el pobre no pudo detenerme en su misteriosa misión.- y río

Quien eres y de que hablas! Contesta – pregunto enfurecido

Quien soy tendrás que descubrirlo y de que hablo es muy simple – y rió nuevamente – tu amigo quedo encerrado en un templo en Egipto y la investigadora que lo acompañaba ya debe estar muerta a causa de mi maldición…. Y lo mas divertido es que me regalaron una información muy valiosa.

Ron se quedo paralizado al escuchar esto pero eso no lo iba a detener para que su mente trabajara a cien por hora e ideara una estrategia para atraparlo. Rápidamente lo ataco con la varita, pero al sujeto nunca le llego el hechizo, es mas, ni siquiera movió ni un dedo para detenerlo.

Me olvidaba – señalo de repente – te voy a dejar una nota para que descubras quien soy… tampoco soy tan malo – y con un movimiento de la varita se marco en la tierra una inscripción y con un crac desapareció.

Ron se quedo sorprendido con el sujeto. Nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera parar un ataque sin moverse. Luego lentamente camino hacia donde estaba la marca dejada por el mago, sin antes dejar instrucciones de inspeccionar el lugar.

**_"razones de la incomprensión me han dado el poder de vengar lo pasado Ya es tiempo que sean capaces de ver mas alla de la realidad de la linea"_**

**_PD: Mi más profundo pésame a la investigadora que sucumbió bajo mi poder_**

Maldito – susurró por debajo

Señor creo que es conveniente que vaya a San mungo – mientras le señalaba las heridas

Encontraron a alguien o alguna pista – interrogo

No señor… -

Pues sigan buscando.. Manda a los heridos a San mungo y manda llamar a los demás – le indico – yo tengo que ir a buscar algo.

El auror siguió las indicaciones mientras Ron se dirigía a la oficina de Harry Potter.

-----  
_**En un lugar desconocido (por mientras)**_

Donde estaré - …- yo se que este lugar lo eh visto antes.

Una chica deambulaba por un paraje que le traía algunos recuerdos a su mente. Sentía una extraña sensación entre alivio y angustia que inundaba cada célula a cada paso que daba.

Hermione – alcanzo a oír mientras salía de su trance y se paraba en seco. – veo que has vuelto

Vuelto?… donde estoy y quien es usted ..- pregunto mientras buscaba por cada rincón de donde provenía esa voz

No trates de encontrarme que no es una tarea fácil – le indico – creo que deberías recordar este lugar ya que en una ocasión, después de un ataque, llegaste aquí.

Entonces fuiste tu quien me quito mis recuerdos – pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Así es, pero eso no es lo importante ahora – le contesto – lo importante es que tu no debes estar aquí, no ahora

Pero donde estoy -

Creo que debes ver con tus propios ojos donde estas… mira por la ventana que esta cerca de ti

La chica se levanto y se acerco a la venta señalada por la voz. Se vio a ella misma tendida en una cama, tenia un brazo de color negro y algunas yagas alrededor de lo que se veía de su cuerpo. A su lado estaba su amiga, la que conoció y que la cuido en Ucrania, llorando desconsoladamente a su lado mientras murmuraba palabra inaudibles.

Pero que…-

Lo que paso es que te ataco el que debes detener y entraste en estado de coma por la maldición – le contesto de inmediato la voz

La chica se quedo en silencio.

Te quiero hacer una pregunta, si no te molesta –

Bueno-

Que aprendiste en el momento que tuviste que realizar el ritual ordenado por los dioses? –  
La chica se que nuevamente en silencio. Era difícil contestar ya que no sabia que decir con palabras. Solo seguía las instrucciones que le había dado la diosa y tambien confió que harry estaría bien porque él había confiado en ella.

Este… que tenia que confiar en mis poderes y en la capacidad que me entregaban al igual que confiar en mi compañero –

Exacto, tu tienes unos poderes especiales que se complementan con los del otro elegido y que servirán para detener al nuevo mal que se fortalece día a día, o sea que siempre van a estar en base a la unión y en la confianza –

Pero cuando realice el ritual la diosa me señalo que tenia que solo buscar la cruz de anhk para salvar a harry, yo no hice ninguna demostración de poder cuando él revivió y …-

La diosa solo te dijo una solución secundaria por si fallaba la real. Tu al momento que depositaste la cruz en el pecho del elegido tambien depositaste parte de tu poder y creencia, la cruz solo era una engañosa vision de lo que de verdad estabas haciendo.-

Pero que tiene que ver con lo que me paso – pregunto de repente – bueno ni siquiera se el porque estoy aquí

Tu estas en una etapa de transición – respondió- y si tiene mucho que ver con lo que paso

Que hice entonces –

Tus dudas y desconfianza te trajeron aquí – aclaro la voz

Mis dudas…pero si yo no he dudado en…- pero la voz la corto

Si dudaste cuando el otro elegido te estaba salvando – se notaba que se estaba enojando

Como? –

Piensa solo tu tienes la respuesta – le murmuro – si la consigues y demuestras que aprendiste vas a volver a tu sitio – y la voz se apago

Espera – pero no hubo respuesta. Así que no tuvo otra opción que pasear nuevamente por los hechos y buscar una solución.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Donde estará… yo se que lo guardaba aquí - de repente murmuro un pelirrojo buscaba desenfrenadamente en la oficina del su amigo un objeto en particular y lo encontró.

Después de analizar el funcionamiento logro saber con exactitud donde se encontraba y así poder corroborar la información que le había dado el extraño encapuchado y así salir de la duda, pero sintió como su esperanza se derrumbaba cuando en el instrumento salía la palabra "Hospital San Mungo".

Espero que este bien y con un crac desapareció de la oficina de su amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy ya tienes que salir – le susurro una voz desde la puerta – emily tiene que descansar ahora

No….no quiero - y se aferro a ella - nunca debí dejarla sola

El muchacho de cabellos azabache entro a la habitación donde yacía una chica presa de la maldición lanzada por un desconocido y quien debía derrotar. Se acerco poco a poco y la abrazo.

No es tu culpa –

La chica comenzó nuevamente a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amiga.

Tienes que confiar y tener fe que ella se va a salvar….. Yo lo creo así - la chica asintió y se levanto del lugar donde estaba y siguió al ojiverde hacia la puerta.

La debes querer mucho – le murmuro mientras atravesaban el lumbral de la puerta

Ahora le toco al muchacho mantener el silencio. Realmente la quería mucho y mas , y estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no se habían muerto en el pasado como él creía. Por lo menos ahora sabía que su sentimiento iba a ser un puente para poder luchar y ayudarla.

Mas de lo que crees – le respondió

Lucy sonrió.

El ojiverde la llevo a la cafetería del lugar para que pudiera tomar algo y calmarse un poco. La chica estaba en pleno estado de shock y se seguía culpando a pesar de los reiterados intentos de harry por decirle que no era así el asunto.

Entiende que ese es su trabajo – le repetía por undécima vez

Pero ella necesitaba descansar, había tenido demasiadas misiones antes de esta y estaba perdiendo fuerza – le volvía a reiterar

Esta bien – termino el muchacho ya que sabía que si continuaba peleando no iba a llegar lejos.

Y donde esta el francés? – pregunto de repente Lucy

Tuvo que ir a enviar unos informes al ministro de Ucrania y de su país además de mandar constancia de la situación –

Pensé que iba a quedarse aquí a esperar a saber como evolucionaba el estado de su novia – le dijo la chica con un poco de molestia

El muchacho silencio unos minutos al escuchar las últimas palabras. No lo podía creer que Hermione estuviera con ese francés.

Y desde hace cuanto están saliendo – le pregunto tratando de simular que no le importaba mucho

Desde que fueron a creta al inicio de la investigación, eso es lo que me contó – respondió

Era oficial que ella no se iba a quedar sola con lo hermosa que es – pensó el muchacho mientras miraba la hora.

Voy a ver al doctor para ver como sigue.- y el muchacho pago lo que estaban tomando y se marcho.

Lastima que ella no lo cree así – pensó en forma picara. Quería ver la reacción del muchacho ya que sus instintos le decían que era el que estaba destinado para su amiga. -

...  
_**En el mismo lugar desconocido**_

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la situación se dio cuenta del verdadero problema, se había dejado vencer por la maldición perdiendo toda esperanza en si misma. Pero tambien descubrió otra cosa mientras de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana que estaba cerca suyo y que le dio mucha más valor, era que Harry seguía confiando en ella.

Si harry confía en mi yo tambien podré hacer lo mismo – pensó la joven

VOZ…..- grito de repente al paisaje que se posaba frente a sus ojos – si puedes escucharme necesito hablar contigo…..

Veo que ya lo descubriste – le dijo la voz de improvisto haciendo que ella se asustara.

Si – respondió – se que no debí perder la fe en mi misma cuando me golpeo la maldición…, pero es que me asuste y no sabia que podría pasar y…

Ya lo se – le corto de repente – mi misión es ayudarte a ver tus errores

Como vuelvo ahora a mi mundo? – le interrogo la joven mientras se ponía de pie. Había estado sentada todo el rato mientras analizaba la situación

Cierra tus ojos y sabrás que hacer – le mando – suerte y espero no verte por aquí otra vez.

Gracias – y obedeció el mandato que se le había impuesto. Estaba lista para volver y ya tenia claro que debía hacer.

------------------------------------------ _**En la realidad**_

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos San Mungo mientras revidaba unos expedientes de los pacientes que estaba atendiendo cuando de improvisto choco con alguien.

Perdón –dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba la cara para ver con quien había tenido el choque

Harry, que haces acá? - le pregunto de inmediato la pelirroja viendo las ropas que traía manchadas de sangre

A emily la ataron y ahora esta en coma por la maldición - se apresuro a decir mientras ayudaba a la joven a recoger los papeles que había tirado.

Y tú como estas – le pregunto mientras le señalaba las manchas de sangre

Yo estoy bien, no es mi sangre es la de ella – le indico – me voy a ver al docto para ver como sigue –

Te acompaño quizás yo pueda ayudar en algo –

Y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de emily. Harry le contó a modo general lo que había sucedido y el tipo de maldición que había impactado a la chica. Mientras que ginny solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía su amigo.

Ya veo – dijo cuando termino de escuchar el relato

Yo no podría soportar que nuevamente le pasara algo – mientras denotaba una expresión de cariño y tristeza en su rostro.

Nuevamente? Tu ya la conocías de antes? – le interrogo la pelirroja mientras miraba su rostro.  
El chico al darse cuenta que había metido la pata trato de pensar en una buena excusa para que no se notara tanto sus sentimientos.

Este no me acorde de algo y lo mezcle sin querer – le contesto nervioso – y yo recién la vengo conociendo.

A ya veo – no del todo convencida - este se trae algo entre manos – pensó - si no lo conociera.

Doctor y como se encuentra – le pregunto al sujeto que se estaba acercando a ellos.

Esta en los momentos críticos y si no mejora ya no va haber nada que hacer –

Puedo verla –

Si, pero solo un momento – le indico

Anda yo me quedo con el doctor para ver si puedo ayudar en algo –

Entonces el muchacho entro a la habitación y la vio postrada en su cama como si estuviera profundamente dormida. Sus heridas estaban empeorando cada vez mas, sus sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre a causa de las yagas que cada vez iban adquiriendo un mayor tamaño, estaba empapada de sudor pero su rostro no denotaba dolor alguno.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado mientras con cuidado le tomo la mano.

Después de tanto tiempo de pensar que estabas muerta apareces de repente y vuelves a revolver mis sentimientos.- pensó mientras la observaba - Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y terminar mi relación con Ginny cuando me di cuenta de lo que verdad sentía quizás….. Quizás estarías aquí a mi lado, te hubiera defendido y rescatado….- …- pero tambien estaba ron que te quería y yo no le podía hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo, el que había confiado en mi.

Cerro los ojos y lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a bañar el rostro del ojiverde. De pronto se acordó del ritual que ella había echo antes de enterrarle la daga en el pecho. Y si funcionaba…. Tenia que intentarlo

Todo va a salir bien – pronuncio - yo confió en ti como tu confías en mi,… que nuestras almas demuestren los valores que representan y que nos ayuden a lograr nuestro objetivo – le tomo las dos manos y sintió como la fuerza se desplazaba entre ellos.

Yo sabia que lo lograrías – susurro la joven mientras el muchacho abria los ojos y se encontraba con los de hermione y la abrazo.

-----------------------  
Me he demorado un poco pero aquí esta el capitulo.  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y otros son míos.

Bien eso ha sido. Gracias a los autores y a sus críticas que me ayudan un montón para mejorar y seguir escribiendo. Uno siente que a las personas le gusta la historia cuando lee alguna y da satisfacción por el trabajo realizado. Espero que sigan dejando :P

En el próximo capitulo quizás se sepa algo mas del encapuchado y de la profecía. Como se dieron cuenta

Chau y gracias de nuevo

Franblackop


	12. Verdades

Capitulo 12: 

Todo va a salir bien – pronuncio - yo confió en ti como tu confías en mi,… que nuestras almas demuestren los valores que representan y que nos ayuden a lograr nuestro objetivo – le tomo las dos manos y sintió como la fuerza se desplazaba entre ellos.

Yo sabia que lo lograrías – susurro la joven mientras el muchacho abría los ojos y se encontraba con los de hermione y la abrazo.

Pero como si tu… - pregunto de inmediatamente después que se separaron

Y hermione le contó lo que había pasado y como pudo agregarlo gracias a él y a la confianza que había depositado en ella. Tambien le contó sus nuevos descubrimientos con los poderes que le había mencionado Sehait.

Increíble – solo pudo articular el pelinegro antes de que alguien abriera de improvisto

Señor tiene que…- y sorprendido el sanador se quedo al ver a la chica que ya o mostraba ningún signo de que hubiera estado alguna vez enferma o a punto de morir.

La pelirroja al notar que el sanador no iba a dar ningún paso mas pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para su nueva amiga, pero al entrar por el reducido espacio que había dejado el sanador en la puerta se sorprendió tambien ante lo que estaba viendo.

Pero como es posible – le pregunto de inmediato el sanador mientras comienza a revisar todos los signos de la chica

Vera señor es una historia muy larga pero creo que lo que debe saber es que me siento muy bien – contesto la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama

Ginny intervino antes de que el sanador comenzara a interrogar.

Por que no vas a buscar los informes para compararlos con los de ahora, john – intervino – yo me quedo para seguir analizando su estado

John no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso ya que ella era una respetable sanadora y además tenía un cargo superior. Y con un "Esta bien" salio de la habitación

Ahora de Potter que paso para que curara tan rápido – le ordeno la pelirroja

Aunque tu no lo creas no tengo idea – y miro de reojo a la castaña para que digiera algo que la ayudara.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, la castaña, sintió una corazonada de que no debía seguir mintiendo a su amiga. Era la hora de decir quien era en verdad.

Creo que no debemos seguir engañándola Harry – declaro – ya que la conozco demasiado bien para quedarse tranquila con lo que le digamos

Pero tú dijiste que no…. – pero la chica le puso su dedo sobre sus labios Tú sabes como es ella – reconoció – y sabes que no se quedara tranquila hasta que sepa la verdad

La pelirroja estaba escuchando atenta la conversación de ellos pero no entendia nda de lo que hablaban y menos iba a entender si seguia callada sin preguntar

Disculpe pero de que demonios están hablando – sacando asi su pecualiar genio weasley

Harry entendió de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando su amiga.

Ginny disculpa por haberte mentido, pero desde hace muy poco yo tambien descubri la verdad, pero antes de revelártela debes prometerme que no se la revelaras a nadie, ni siquiera a Malfoy – la pelirroja asintió moviendo la cabeza

Confió en ti amiga –

Amiga, pero si no los conocemos para tal grado – recrimino la pelirroja

Creo que si nos conocemos ese tal grado o si no, no me hubieras contado que hasta quinto grado dormías con tu osito de peluche …

La chica se quedo helada. Solo una persona sabia ese detalle tan intimo de ella, pero en estos momentos debería estar en el otro mundo y no sentada en una cama de hospital conversando tranquilamente frente a ella. Algo en su corazón le decía que era verdad, aunque tambien en su mente debatía el miedo y la resignación.

Solo tengo una sola pregunta que me hará quedarme traquila y saber que eres tu realmente – exclamo la Weasley

Cual?

Como se llamaba –

De verdad quieres que revele ese nombre sabiendo quien esta presente – le pregunto la castaña a la pelirroja, pero al ver su mirada de suplica accedió – Esta bien se llamaba: Harry

No le quedo duda a Ginny.

Hermione, pero como – y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas como loca.

Tranquila, en realidad es una historia bien larga – mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda – pero ahora no te la contare por tu seguridad.

Esta bien – contesto – confió en ti

Ahora te quiero pedir un favor –

Lo que quieras –  
Quiero que des la orden para salir de aquí – le dijo

No te prometo nada pero haré lo posible – y se puso de pie limpiándose las lágrimas – enseguida vuelvo – y se marcho como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Harry…. – pregunto de repente el ojiverde con una sonrisa – no importa, ahora dime porque le dijiste si sabias que lo tenias prohibido

No se – sinceramente respondió – tuve una corazonada de que si no se lo decía iba a pasar algo malo. Además tenemos la suerte que ella trabaja aquí y me puede sacar ya que debo hablarte de las cosas que descubrí y comenzar a analizar la profecía y saber donde se encuentra la tercera.

A no, primero debes recuperarte y después la descifraremos – le interrumpió mientras estas comenzaba a levantarse

Y dejar que otro pueblo sea destruido – el chico levanto la ceja – cuando estuve analizando mi fracaso me dejaron ver algunas imágenes de una batalla que tuvo fecha hace pocas horas

Que? – Así es, ahora tenemos que averiguar quien es ese tipo para poder detenerlo –

Tú siempre me convences –

Ese es mi trabajo – lanzándole una mirada coqueta y haciendo que el chico quedara un poco de sonrosado – además me debes una explicación del porque te comportaste de manera tan extraña en el avión

Me acorde de repente que tu amiga Lucy esta esperando que le informe de como te encuentras y esta en la cafetería – salto Harry de inmediato – no podemos hacerla esperar – y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería.

Pero esto no se va a quedar así – murmuro enojada – Harry Potter me va a tener que contar lo que le pasaba. – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque las puertas de su habitación que fueron cerradas por el ojiverde fueron nuevamente abiertas por un personaje bien guapo.

Emily estas bien – y se acerco para abrazarla – tenia miedo que te pasara algo

Gracias por preocuparte jean – le dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada de agradecimiento

Tuve que irme al ministerio a dejar constancia del ataque de lo que descubrí mientras estaba en creta investigando – señalo el muchacho – no quería pero si no lo hacia quizás no despedian a ambos por incumplimiento y nos mandaran a azkaban. Pero como te has sanado tan rápido

Es una historia muy larga y cuando termine todo esto te explicare con mas calma – le contesto

Poco a poco el francés se le fue acercando ya que no podía soportar ni un momento mas estar lejos de esos labios que hace días deseaba hasta que logro su objetivo. Permanecieron unos minutos recordando a través de ese dulce beso el deleite de los días vividos en creta mientras supuestamente estaban trabajando. A La chica al principio la tomo por sorpresa pero no pudo resistirse a los encantos del francés y cedió, y aunque al principio algo en su corazón le decía que no, su mente le decía que estaba en total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera ya que "él" ya tenia dueña y ella no tenia posibilidad alguna por volver a comenzar.  
Pero un abrir de puertas separo a la pareja de inmediato.

-  
En la espesura de la oscuridad

Brindemos por mi, querida – dijo la voz fría

Como tu quieras mi señor – y se fue a sentar en las piernas del encapuchado.-

Cuando estaban celebrando a lo grande un hombre de aspecto siniestro interrumpió sin querer la velada – mi señor tenemos noticias – y al ver lo que había impedido sintió un miedo profundo

Su señor lo había abatido con diversos tipos de maldiciones por la intromisión antes de preguntarle el porque de su visita.

Que noticias – le pregunto con repugnancia

Potter y la investigadora escaparon del templo, mi señor – dijo temeroso – pero aun no se sabe el estado de la chica

Ya veo – dijo con toda tranquilidad – no me extraña que haya encontrado una forma de escapar conociéndolo como es. Eso es todo –

Si señor – y con un movimiento de la varita mato al hombre y luego convirtió su cadáver en cenizas.

Querida creo que debes buscar a otro para que siga con la investigación – propuso – pero antes divirtámonos un rato.  
La chica con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a complacer a su amo.

--------------------------------------

Un agitado pelirrojo llego a las instalaciones del hospital. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada algo que le sirviera como ayuda para saber mas información de su amigo, de pronto su visión se poso frente a una pelirroja que firmaba unos papeles con la recepcionista. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Ginny has visto a Harry – su rostro mostraba preocupación La chica sonrió

Esta en la habitación de Emily – le contesto

Que paso con ellos, cuando fui a donde hubo otro ataque, el encapuchado me dijo el harry estaba atrapado y emily estaba muerta ….

Déjame que te explique lo que paso – calmando un poco a su hermano y le contó los acontecimientos, eso si respetando la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga.

-------------------------------------

Lucy, Emily reacciono – le contó harry a la chica que todavía estaba en la cafetería.

Al escuchar esto, la rubia, se paro de inmediato y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado por ella hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Espera que tengo que ir a buscar a Ginny – y al ver el rostro de interrogación, agrego – es una sanadora y una amiga mía. Esta revisando el caso de emily

No hay tiempo, vamos – y lo siguió arrastrando por los pasillos del hospital quedando frente de la puerta que buscaban

Cuando la abrieron, harry, se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó que iba a presenciar. Sus esperanzas de obtener algo mas de cariño por parte de su amiga se desvanecían en el aire, se sintió vació.  
Giro la cabeza para ver la reacción de la amiga de la castaña. Era de asombro y después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios como si viera algo divertido.

En cambio la pareja se separo de inmediato. Sus caras mostraban la impresión de que lo hubieran pillado en algo muy malo.

Chicos – dijo hermione sorprendida mientras hacia a un lado al francés.

Emily estaba tan preocupada- y se acerco a abrazar a su amiga, y susurrándole al oído – pero veo que una enfermedad de esta magnitud no te hace perder el tiempo – y se separo mostrando una sonrisa de malicia

Gracias- respondió secamente la chica mientras tambien sonreía.  
Cuando se percato de la presencia del pelinegro en la puerta sintió que algo muy extraño recorría su interior, algo parecido a un poco de decepción y que se mezclaba con sus sentimientos de angustia y miedo.

Porque no entras – le invito tímidamente la castaña sin verlo directamente a los ojos

Este… yo… tengo que ir a buscar a Ginny por el asunto de los papeles - y sin esperar respuestas o miradas por parte de la castaña dio media vuelta y se fue.

La joven sintió como los sentimientos y emociones se volvían a mezcla. Nunca debió haberse dejado influenciar por el francés, nunca debió corresponderle el beso, quizás si alguna vez, desde que había llegado allí, pensó que iba a tener alguna oportunidad con su amor ella lo había arruinado en ese momento.

Emily te estoy hablando – le interrumpió su amiga sacándola de un tirón de sus pensamientos

Ah si, que paso – pregunto y mientras levantaba la mirada – y donde esta Jean

Fue a buscarme una bebida – y luego la miro

El guapetón del francés me contó cuando nos conocimos lo que sentía por ti y algunos detalles en general de su pequeña aventura en creta – le informo – pero tambien me dijo que tu no sentías lo mismo y que no le habías dado esperanza al pobre

Si, así es, yo no lo quiero – confeso – me cae bien como amigo….. nada mas…

Mmmm, interesante la forma en que tratas a tus amigos – molesto la rubia

Ya no molestes – contesto un poco enojada – yo no quería pero no pude resistirme

Te comprendo – le sonrió – quien se puede resistir con ese pedazo de carne…..-….- harry me contó algo sobre lo que te paso

Enserio – tratando de sonar tranquila

Sip, me dijo lo del ataque pero todavía no se que hacías en ese lugar y con ese bombón… además de donde lo conoces ya que al parecer te quiere mucho –

La castaña sonrió

Lo primero es porque…- y le contó a medias la verdad para que se quedara mas tranquila – y lo segundo: lo conozco desde que entre al colegio

Lucy abría los ojos como platos – recuperaste la memoria?

Sip, pero no te puedo explicar como porque ni yo misma se – y su amiga de nuevo la abrazo para felicitarla.  
Y ahora que vas a hacer con el francés? – Pregunto de repente – porque si tu no lo quiere yo se de alguien que si

Si tanto te interesa te lo regalo – le dijo – yo ahora solo quiero……. – y calló

Tu quieres a ese bomboncito de ojitos verdes, a mi no me engañas – la molesto, pero al ver la expresión de la chica – no te preocupes se nota que te quiere…

Como amiga y nada mas – le corto – el tiene novia

No te preocupes – brindándole un mirada dulce – aquí tu servidora te va a ayudar

Ambas rieron y siguieron hablando ------------------------------

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Ginny. Pensaba en lo iluso que había sido al creer que él pudiera conquistarla y comenzaron a florecer sentimientos de decepción. Además en su ausencia durante todos estos años tambien puedo haber formado una vida o conocido a alguien.

Idiota –pensó – si tú hiciste una vida con alguien tambien ella haber hecho.

Harry……HARRY – el chico salio de sus pensamientos – estas bien?

Si… Ron que hace aquí – se había dado cuenta de quien le hablaba

Me entere de lo sucedido y vine de inmediato – y añadió – hubo otro ataque y ese idiota encapuchado me contó algo de lo que te paso

Gracias, tambien supe algo del ataque – al ver la expresión del pelirrojo – no preguntes como …..- mirando a la pelirroja que estaba al su lado – conseguiste el pase

Fue difícil pero por algo soy la mejor – mostrando un pequeño papel

Entonces vamos –

----------------------------

Toma tu bebida – le dijo el francés a la rubia

Gracias –

Lucy nos podrías dejar a solas, necesito hablar con Jean – la rubia accedió y antes de irse le guiño un ojo.

Cuando su amiga había cerrado la puerta después que salio, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba el francés. Lo miraba a los ojos.

Jean lo que paso recién……

No hace falta que digas nada, me di cuenta de la situación – dijo interrumpiéndola repentinamente

Pero es que….

No te preocupes, esta bien. Lo que deberías aclarar son las cosas con Potter que parece que te quiere más de lo que crees.

La chica dejo escapar una sonrisa

Y veo que tu tambien – añadió al ver el gesto de la castaña

Gracias por comprender – y se abrazaron

Mejor me voy antes que piensen o pase otra cosa – y rieron

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y otros son creados por mi

Eso a sido todo jijijijii

Agradezco a los autores que leyeron mi fics y dejaron las merecidas criticas. Fue una inspiración de parte de ustedes y un aventón para que yo siguiera y terminara un poquitín más rápido….

El próximo cap viene mas interesante ya que ……. Y tambien……. Y no olvidemos que ……….

Nos vemos y cuídense y de nuevo un gran gracias

Franblackop (no olviden dejarme sus reviews jijiji)


	13. Eso

Capitulo 13: 

Ya han pasado dos días desde que puede salir de ese hospital, dos días trabajando en la traducción de la profecía para poder acercarnos al paso final, dos días en que la conducta de harry a cambiado desde el ataque en el templo. Pensar que una vez creí que la amistad pasaría cualquier barrera, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir, pero la realidad es que cuando uno comienza a sentir más que amistad entran los problemas a la vida.

Como explico el comportamiento de harry durante estos días que hemos trabajado, tendría que comenzar cuando comenzamos el viaje al templo de Amón, donde su actitud era fría y triste. Todavía trato de averiguar que fue lo que le paso en ese entonces para que adoptara esa postura, quizás fue por mi aparición repentina cambiando las cosas que tenia planeada en su vida o quizás fue por…. No lo creo.

En fin, su actitud me comenzó a preocuparme pero trate de parecer normal para que en cualquier momento confiara en mí y me digiera, ese fue mi primer error. Después de todas las cosas que tuvimos que hacer en el templo para conseguir la profecía, su actitud cambio radicalmente y así pude ver en sus ojos un cariño especial cuando me miraba. Pensé que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y hasta incluso llegue a pensar cuando me atacaron que él sentía algo mas que un simple sentimiento, se abría la esperanza. Pero la supuesta esperanza se volvió una ilusión con la escenita del hospital y una visita que le hizo a su novia esa noche y a decir verdad creo que fue mas por la visita que por cualquier escenita que hubiera montado. No soy tan importante para molestarlo y cambiar su actitud de esa forma.

Miro la hora para asegurarme que estoy bien en cuanto a tiempo se refiere. Estoy bien. Habíamos quedado con el pelinegro para terminar con la última parte de la traducción de la profecía que tambien incluía los mensajes del encapuchado. De alguna manera estaban conectadas las mismas ideas, así que seria una ayuda para seguir con la investigación que ya bastante tiempo se ha tardado.

Porque bastante tiempo? Simple pero a la vez terrible. Desde que pude salir de San Mungo han habido mas ataques, al mismo tiempo, en los diferentes poblados afuera de la ciudad, tambien otros en los países cercanos, pero a diferencia de los primeros, el encapuchado, no había dejado ninguna pista como era su costumbre. Eso puso una alerta en el ministerio. En verdad era terrible.

Disculpa la tardanza – dijo un pelinegro todo agitado.

Lo miro a los ojos para ver si su mirada había cambiado y volvía a ser la de mi amigo y algo más (para mí), pero veo que sigue siendo fría.

No te preocupes – le respondo – no llevo aquí mucho tiempo ¿Por qué te tardaste?

Es que luna me pidió…- mis oídos omitieron esas palabras. No querían ser el medio del dolor que se producía al escuchar el nombre de ella.

Ah- solo puedo articular – mejor nos vamos a la biblioteca mágica para seguir – y comenzamos a caminar manteniendo el silencio que se estaba haciendo habitual.  
-  
No se porque siempre le miento – pensó el ojiverde mientras la mirada de reojo – si supiera que no he hablado con luna desde mi pequeña visita …..No se que haré, ya no puedo soportar esto….

-  
**_Flash back_**

Eran las 10 de las noches cuando un pelinegro caminaba en dirección al departamento de su "novia". Una luz en la ventana de ella le dio aviso que se encontraba trabajando y apresurando el paso minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta de ella. No estaba seguro de hablar después de su última discusión antes de partir a la misión donde habían dejado claro que él solo la utilizaba hasta que llegara otra en su vida. En resumen la chica era algo que se puede cambiar a cualquier momento. El muchacho había tratado por todos los medio de hacer ver a Luna que eso no era así y que había mal interpretado las cosas, pero fue en vano y no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla hablando sola.  
Después de "huir" de ella, el joven se había puesto a pensar en las cosas y le encontró al final algo de razón a la muchacha. Por eso el comportamiento que había adoptado en la misión.  
Ahora que sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad, pensó que seria bueno arreglar las cosas con luna, no para volver a ser lo que alguna vez se creía, sino para volver a ser amigos.

Din.. don ……..din ..don – sonó el timbre

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una muchacha muy bonita al otro lado, pero a la vez muy triste al ver de quien se trataba el que estaba tocando el timbre.

Luna...- murmuro el muchacho mientras la observaba

A que has venido – le contesto fríamente

Quiero hablar – y al ver la cara que ponía – no te quitare mucho tiempo

La chica lo dejo pasar.

Quieres tomar algo? – le pregunto por cortesía mientras el joven se sentaba uno de los sillones de la sala – no gracias

Bueno …lo primero que haré es pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de la ultima vez – la joven solo lo observaba – lo que dije o lo que insinué la vez anterior no fue lo que de verdad quise expresar….. Perdóname

Si es solamente a eso y a pedirme que nuevamente ….. – el chico no la dejo continuar

No, no es a eso – la interrumpió – la verdad es que quiero que arreglemos las cosas pero no como para volver como pareja sino para volver a ser los amigos que algún día fuimos

La chica se sorprendió.

Se que durante todo este tiempo solo estuvimos juntos por despecho al pasado o porque no pudimos conseguir lo que realmente queríamos, pero ahora veo que lo que hacíamos nunca fue tampoco lo que queríamos que fuéramos…..-..- yo te quiero mucho como una buena amiga y nunca olvidare lo que pasamos juntos, pero ya es tiempo de tener una vida real, ya que esta es muy corta, además ya no quiero verte sufrir por todas mis estupices y quiero que por fin realices tus sueños que yo te he imposibilitado.

Harry… no se que decir – empezó a decir luna

No quiero que digas nada que no sientas – afirmo –solo quiero que desde ahora hablemos con la verdad, desde ahora comiences a ser feliz

La chica solo lo abrazo. Estaba realmente contenta de ver que por fin el muchacho estaba viendo la verdad.

Harry no tienes porque echarte toda la culpa ya que tambien tuve mucho que ver con todo esto, porque yo te permití que siguieras una y otra vez entrando en mi vida y no te ayude a ver la realidad del daño que nos estábamos provocando….

Entonces quieres ser mi amiga ? – la chica sonrió cerrando el pacto.

Después de eso pasaron horas hablando de algunas cosas que habían pasado y de los diferentes ataques, hasta que llegaron a tema de Emily Komisky. Él no quería rebelarle a su nueva amiga sus verdaderos sentimientos porque tendría que entrar a revelar quien era de verdad esta investigadora y de donde y lo más importante: de cuando la conocía, además que estaba en contra de las reglas.

Ella esta bien – contesto después de hablarle un poco del ataque – debe estar en su departamento con su novio – la chica se dio cuenta de la actitud del joven sobre ese tema y no quiso presionar.

Cuando se fue del departamento de ella, el joven se puso a pensar la mejor manera de olvidar la ilusión que había tenido con su amiga y pensó que la mejor opción era seguir diciéndole que Luna era su novia y así aparentar su cambio de actitud

Eso será lo mejor hasta que terminemos con esto y ella vuelva a retomar su vida en Ucrania con el francés…..

_**Fin flash back -------------------------------------------**_

Seguían caminando sin que el habla fluyera, pero si unas miradas se hacían presente en la travesía.  
El joven ya no quiso pensar en nada, quería por primera vez vaciar su mente, sacar toda esa amargura que le estaba afectando, necesitaba continuar con lo que una vez creyó, pero una voz retumbo en sus oídos e inundo su espacio…

Lucha por lo que quieres y encontraras lo que buscas…

Se detuvo al instante.

Estas bien – pregunto la joven que lo acompañaba al ver la reacción que este había tenido en ese instante, y así lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Si – respondió débilmente. Esas palabras todavía estaban impregnadas. La miro unos minutos antes de comprender la verdad que estaba buscando, ya sabia que tenia que hacer – Estoy bien – y por primera vez en esos días le sonrió.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Comenzaron a analizar los diferentes libros o documentos para encontrar el significado d las siguientes palabras…:

El mismo poder reina la oscuridad Pero hay algo que el ignora La diferencia entre verdad y mentira. Tendrán que ver más allá de sus narices Las conexiones se hacen más fuerte Cuando se unen con las sombras del pasado Mira el daño Para salvar el futuro.

De verdad no lo entiendo – dijo la castaña mientras dejaba de lado su libro – nunca había visto algo asi y si no tenemos una base por donde comenzar no sabremos como resolverlo….

Yo creo que tiene que ver con algo que es importante para él pero a la vez lo esta traicionando… - dijo el ojiverde

Puede ser…. Y tambien menciona algo que le hubiéramos hecho como si lo conociéramos……-

A pesar de la importancia de la misión, harry, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le abrieron sus ojos a una utopía real, ya estaba decidido a borrar engaños y remplazarlos por verdades profundas. Por primera vez en los días con ella, nota la intención de sus ojos.  
-  
_**Eso que me dices con los ojos **_

_**Eso que me pone loco cada vez que lo imagino**_

_**Eso que no esconde tu mirada **_

_**Lo insinúas cuando pasas porque sabes que te miro.**_  
-  
Ella se da cuenta del cambio de actitud del ojiverde, de sus nuevas miradas desde que llegaron a la biblioteca, sus nuevos gestos, no puede resistirlo dejando de lado las cosas que estaba revisando para poder analizar el momento.  
-  
**_Eso yo quisiera que eso mismo _**

**_lo pasáramos en limpio con un poco de realismo, _**

**_tengo la manera más directa, más hermosa y más perfecta, _**

**_solo vale si es contigo._**  
-  
El muchacho seguía observando, descubriendo mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, se dio cuenta de su alrededor y el sentimiento que se transmitía en el aire…

-  
**_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer que me atrapa y me retiene en la punta de su imán _**

**_esas que te llegan por sorpresa y no sabes si es por ellas o es por ti que te va a pasar... _**

**_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer que uno sueña y pocas es posible de encontrar _**

**_esas que lo mandan a uno preso por meterse con lo ajeno a la hora de abordar..._**

**_--_**

La chica sufría por las cosas que comenzaba a sentir, por el miedo que le provocaba la nueva mirada, una mirada que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba que el joven se la brindara. Porque tenia que ser en ese momento, no podía dejar de sentir el ambiente que la inundaba y nuevamente los gestos de acercamientos… se sentía al vez feliz

--

**_Eso que me dices con los gestos _**

**_eso que me quita el resto cada vez que estoy contigo, _**

**_eso que es poesía sin palabras, _**

**_una espina que se clava en el centro de mi instinto..._**

--

El joven se dio cuenta del efecto de sus acciones, no se había equivocado. Trato de hacerla sentir segura solo con la mirada, que confiara en sus sentimientos. Por fin se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba…

--

**_Oye si te arriesgas lo vivimos, _**

**_y después tú me lo cuentas si es que hay algo más bonito,_**

**_tengo la manera más directa, más hermosa y más perfecta, _**

**_que no va si no es contigo..._**

--

Era ahora o nunca – pensó – se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su rostro, comenzó a buscar sus labios para expresar, sentir , para comenzar a sentir el amor que alguna vez el mismo se había negado por cobardía….

--

**_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer _**

**_que de pronto aparece, _**

**_y no da tiempo a pensar..._**

--

Cuando se separaron a falta de aire, ella no pudo dejar de soltar una sonrisa

Harry yo…- trato de hablar pero nuevamente unos labios, los labios de su amado, sellaron los suyos haciendo que se perdiera su voz en el momento.

Un aura los rodeo en ese momento, millones de hojas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

Esto es lo que necesitaban los dos – se escucho a lo lejos

De improvisto se separaron y como instinto comenzaron a buscar la procedencia de la voz, sus intentos fueron en vano aunque reconocieron esa situación. A su lado una cajita brillaba e insinuaba una nueva esperanza.

Suerte – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de esa voz, llevándose consigo las miles de hojas que los cubrieron minutos antes.

Hermione antes que nada debo confesarte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo llevo guardando ….. Yo… te amo –

Ella lo abrazo y susurrándole al oído un "yo tambien te amo y desde siempre" cerraron así el pacto de amor mutuo que sentían, nadie los iba a separar.

Pasaron las horas desde que comenzaron a hablar, tenían que aclarar dudas, tenían que animar la esperanza, tenían que aclarar asuntos pendientes y confesar mentiras que tanto daño hicieron. Se habían olvidado del mundo mientras reían de las cosas.

Ya no lo soportaba, verte con alguien, pensar que nunca tuve una oportunidad – dijo la joven sonriendo pero ahora las cosas cambiaron

Yo tampoco lo soportaba – le confeso mientras la aprisionaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos

Creo que debemos seguir trabajando – mirando la hora

El chico asintió.

Y comenzaron a investigar la olvidada cajita que estaba a su lado. Cuando la abrieron se sorprendieron de encontrar un trozo de pergamino muy bien doblado en su interior. La chica lo reviso para analizar su contenido y con una cara de asombro pudo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-----------------------------------

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y otros son los míos.

Bueno ya esta historia esta llegando al desenlace cuando se enteran de ….. cuando logran unir traducir las parte que faltaba de la profecía.  
En este capitulo he usado una canción (si quieren saber el compositor pregunten)

Esta vez espero que los reviews me lluevan o los dejare con las dudas….jajajajajajjajaa (Hablo en serio) ya que necesito que me digan como quedo este cap okis

Nos vemos pronto

Franblackop


	14. Invitación

Capitulo 14: 

Señor todo esta listo – dijo una fría voz a su amo

Vamos – dijo el encapuchado mientras seguía a su sirviente por una serie de pasadizos hasta que llegaron a una habitación

Señor tome – pasándole un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

El encapuchado lo leyó y luego de unos minutos una risa retumbo por la habitación, por fin tenia las respuestas.

Creo que mereces un ascenso – y con un movimiento de la varita lo desintegro – yo solamente creo, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no jajajajaja

Creo que estas de buen humor – le susurro una voz

Claro querida, como no estarlo cuando por fin estos ineptos me dieron la traducción de la profecía. – la joven abrió los ojos

En serio ?-

Si, ….otra cosa ya arreglaste los detalles para el ultimo viaje antes de la victoria – le decía mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa con una pizca de cariño

Si señor, todo esta listo, solo falta sus ordenes – le dijo mientras solo lo observaba

Entonces partamos ahora mismo – y con otro movimiento de la varita hizo llamar a unos de los monstruos de su ejército.

Mi lord – gruño

Te quedas a cargo del ataque, espero que no me falles o sino – y le señalo a un montículo de cenizas que estaban a su lado – quizás te pase eso

Si mi lord – y el ser de tamaño descomunal desapareció en una sombra.

Perfecto – y desaparecieron

Se aparecieron en un oscuro valle donde solo unos míseros rayos de sol se infiltraban por la espesura de los árboles. Había mucha niebla en los alrededores y la visión era casi nula para cualquier criatura o humano que nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Andando – le señalo a su compañera mientras comenzaban la travesía

Caminaron varios minutos por los descuidados senderos del lugar hasta que se encontraron con un letrero desgastado con unos garabatos escritos en él.

Espera aquí – susurro el encapuchado mientras se acercaba a traducir lo del letrero

Y que dice? - - le pregunto la joven mientras intento acercarse pero una mano la detuvo

Te he dicho que no te acerques – le grito mientras la alejaba. – "que no ves que no quiero que te pase nada malo" – pensó mientras volvía a la traducción

La chica lo miro de forma fría, era verdad que le encantaba que su señor la consintiera en todo, pero aun no se explicaba el porque nunca la había atacado siendo que a veces cometía unos errores imperdonables, pero su amo solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado y desintegrar al primero que viera….

Tenemos que seguir por aquí – le indico y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

La espesura del bosque era más densa y ya los finísimos rayos de sol que al principio marcaban algo del camino, ahora habían desaparecido por completo. Con varitas encendidas siguieron caminando mientras encontraban una que otra mirada de las criaturas que habitaba por ahí. De repente se encontraron frente a una caverna.

Hemos llegado – anuncio el encapuchado En donde estamos – le pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba un poco más a la entrada de la caverna para examinar.

Es donde nos a traído… digamos una pre – profecía – anuncio – es algo que descubrí hace tiempo pero que no entendía nada por su dialecto

Ahh, y usted cree que nos ayudara – pregunto mientras se daba vuelta y lo miraba

Ahora es lo que vamos a averiguar…..- y se adentraron en la oscuridad

Paso un largo rato antes de que la acompañante se diera cuenta del extraño lugar por donde estaban pasando. Con mezcla de impaciencia e intranquilidad comenzó a apurar el paso para alcanzar a su señor que estaba varios metros lejos de ella. La caverna no tenia nada de esta como uno comienza a pensar (lugar frío, oscuro y sin nada mas que varias piedras en el camino) sino era una estructura labrada tipo renacentista y con mezcla de cultura egipcia, tenia varios detalles que hacia que esta fuera un gran descubrimiento, aunque claro esta que es un lugar donde nadie puede ingresar si es que no tiene las cualidades necesarias. Algo así como un lugar reservado.

Te tendrás que quedar aquí mientras yo voy a buscar algo – le insinuó – si te mueves o te acercas a donde yo me encuentro veras una muerte más siniestra que la que yo ejecuto. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Acercándose poco a poco al final del camino, el encapuchado tenía un presentimiento, algo no muy peculiar de él, y restándole importancia comenzó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras inteligibles para una persona normal. De repente apareció frente a el una luz que le deposito un trocito de pergamino en la mano. Ya su tarea estaba hecha.

Volvió a donde estaba esperando su acompañante. Ella tenía una mirada de infinita curiosidad por las cosas que estaba haciendo su amo, pero a su pesar no podía correr a su lado para resolver su enigma.

Y……..- pero no termino al ver que su amo le hizo un gesto de silencio

Aquí no es seguro pero lo conseguí – le confirmo – marchemos de aquí

Y con un crac los dos sujetos habían desaparecido de la extraña caverna…..

-  
….

Y comenzaron a investigar la olvidada cajita que estaba a su lado. Cuando la abrieron se sorprendieron de encontrar un trozo de pergamino muy bien doblado en su interior. La chica lo reviso para analizar su contenido y con una cara de asombro pudo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Es una parte de la profecía – dijo al pelinegro

Queee …- y de inmediato tomo el pedazo de pergamino que la chica le estaba pasando para que lo revisara

El destino ya se ha jugado Tendrán que buscar lo que alguna vez fue Sigan el principio de lo marcado Encontraran el error y lo que pudo ser Maldición y venganza son sus enemigos Piensen bien lo que se les ha perdido…

Esto no parece una profecía, pero nos podría servir - menciona el joven

Si….- contesto muy segura.

Ay se me había olvidado- salto de repente el pelinegro golpeándose la cabeza con la mano -tengo una cena con draco y ginny, me dejaron un mensaje el cual no tome mucho en cuenta pero ahora me acuerdo que me nombraron padrino…

Si serás y que estas esperando aquí si se puede saber…..quizás esta sea la última vez que se reúnan antes de que terminemos la traducción.- le reprendió mientras este solo bajaba la cabeza asintiendo a todo lo que ella decía

Entonces vamos – poniéndose de pie y estirándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie también.

Tienes que ir tu solito… a mi no me invitaron y además como vas a llegar conmigo siendo que ellos creen que supuestamente estas con Luna – le inquirió la castaña

Primero luna esta trabajando en su proyecto, segundo no podía ser tan maleducado de abandonarte después de trabajar todo un día y no quiero llegar solo, tercero sabremos disimular y por ultimo ginny sabes quien eres y le gustaría que estuvieras con ella para esa ocasión…

Ok ya entendí, a que hora es esa cena –  
A las 8:30 – le respondió

Queee!… pero si son las 8 no tendré tiempo de arreglarme… pasa a mi casa en 20 minutos para recogerme – y con un plop desapareció dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca

A pesar de todo me encantas….- y también desapareció  
20 minutos después la castaña aguardaba con una bonita vestimenta (n/a: recuerden que me carga describir la vestimenta de las personas) y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su ojiverde.

Porque tardara….- pero no pudo terminar ya que comenzaron a tocar el timbre

Hola – dijo una voz seductora al otro lado de la puerta mientras la castaña se quedaba mirándolo. Se veía guapísimo – nos vamos

Sip – y volvieron a recorrer el mismo camino de la ultima vez para llegar al traslador y después de esperar unos segundo desaparecieron.

Llegaron a la casa de la última vez donde nadie sabía quien en verdad era la castaña que había acompañado a harry potter a la cena. Después de saludar a los invitados ya instalados en los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar, se dispusieron a seguir la conversación que ante su llegada había parado.

La castaña fue directamente donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Ginny disculpa mi repentina llegada – explico – pero harry salio que se le había olvidado….- pero no siguió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la pelirroja

Pero si harry me llamo para avisar que tu venias, así que no te preocupes… además no te hubiera perdonado que no vinieras a una cena tan importante – y la abrazo

Gracias amiga –

Pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida – era draco el que acababa de llegar al lado de la weasley

La chicas solo sonrieron.

Emily tengo que hablar unos momentos contigo – le dijo poniendo expresión seria – es un asunto confidencial

Esta bien – le contesto y lo siguió a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Era una especie de despacho muy amplio, con las paredes llenas de libros y otros objetos extraños que la chica conocía muy bien.

No se si te has enterado de la desaparición de unos de nuestros investigadores que según mis fuentes estaba en una misión ultra secreta – le pregunto mientras la muchacha buscaba una respuesta adecuada antes de soltar algo

Si, pero no conozco la identidad del investigador… en realidad no he sabido nada desde que sali de vacaciones – le respondió

Ya no tienes que fingir emily ya que hace algunos días me asignaron la misión de encontrarlo y me informaron algo de tu misión..

La chica se quedo muda ante tal revelación

No te preocupes que soy el único aparte del ministro que sabe lo que estas haciendo aquí – le aseguro – y no le he contado a nadie te lo aseguro – agrego mientras veía la expresión de la joven

Debes ser excelente en lo que haces para la magnitud de la misión –

Gracias – y un sonrojo en las mejillas realzaron la tez pálida del muchacho

Y sabes la identidad del investigador – pregunto la joven

En realidad no, ya que al comenzar su trabajo impuso la condición de guardarse para si mismo su identidad – afirmo mientras sacaba unos papeles – estos son algunos de los informes que envió antes de que desapareciera quizás te sirvan de algo.

La chica leyó los informes. Cada vez que avanzaba se daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que hacia el investigación y el rango de conocimientos que tenia, pero ninguno de ellos pareció que le sirviera de mucha ayuda ya que había ido a todos los lugares señalados como de alto grado de importancia.

Gracias – le repuso – pero esto ya lo conozco

Ya veo que a una persona como tu no se le pueden ir los pequeños detalles – le insinuó

riiiiiiing….riiiiiiing – comenzó a sonar el celular de la joven

No te preocupes, estas como en tu casa – y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación para dejar que la joven hablara tranquila.

Alo –

Emily donde estas, no te has reportado en un día entero y me preocupe…

No te preocupes, estoy en la casa de una amiga de harry-

Ahh claro para que avisarle a la pobre Lucy – insinuó con aire resentido

No te pongas así…. O sino no te cuento lo que me paso hoy – mientras su rostro expresaba una sonrisa maliciosa Cuéntame porfa – le dijo en tono melodramático – o sino nunca mas te dirijo la palabra

Te lo contare cuando llegue a mi departamento, así que espérame - y le colgó

Cuando estaba guardando su celular se encontró con unos pedazos de pergamino arrugados en su cartera, abrió el primero y se encontró con la primera parte de la profecía, lo llevaba a todos lados para que no cayera en malas manos. Abrió el segundo y el tercero y se encontró con la continuación.  
Así que tenia en sus manos las profecías que con tanto esfuerzo había reunido junto con los demás, pero al darse cuenta que no le gustaba que estuviera separado saco la varita y los unió leyendo al final su contenido sin pausas

Más allá en el tiempo los murmullos hablaron Revelaron la identidad del nuevo mal Quien es mas poderoso que el que una vez se alzo Pero que será lo que lo podrá detener Solo el conoce la respuesta aunque el niño marcado Tambien lo tendrá cuando los dones además del poder se junten

El mismo poder reina la oscuridad Pero hay algo que el ignora La diferencia entre verdad y mentira. Tendrán que ver más allá de sus narices Las conexiones se hacen más fuerte Cuando se unen con las sombras del pasado Mira el daño Para salvar el futuro.

El destino ya se ha jugado Tendrán que buscar lo que alguna vez fue Sigan el principio de lo marcado Encontraran el error y lo que pudo ser Maldición y venganza son sus enemigos Piensen bien lo que se les ha perdido…

No podía creer lo que acababa de averiguar… todo este tiempo la respuesta estaba delante de ella, en el pasado donde una vez fue el causante del problema. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido supo la verdad. No solo ella la conocía sino tres personas más, pero dos de ellas se han olvidado.

Salio rápido de la habitación para ir a buscar a harry pero al llegar se encontró con una expresión de tristeza y furia en todos los presentes. Algo malo había pasado.

Que paso? – se aventuro a decir mientras se acercaba a ginny

Hubo otro ataque y ha habido algunas muertes y….- se le quebró la voz y se acerco a draco mientras este la abrazo

No se sabe quienes son las victimas – continúo draco – pero lo que si sabemos es que Ron y otros compañeros habían salido de inmediato después del aviso al ministerio y solo unos cuanto regresaron en estado crítico

Tenemos que ir de inmediato – dijo – ya se quien es que esta de todo esto

La miradas atónitas se dirigieron a la castaña pero ella a través de su mirada transmitió que no era conveniente decirla en un lugar tan peligroso.

Donde fue el ataque – pregunto la chica sacándolos a todos de la sorpresa

En un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de la ciudad… allí ocurrió el primer ataque – respondió esta vez harry

Entonces vamos –y se dirigió al ojiverde – creo que seria conveniente que draco tambien viniera

Sip – respondió de inmediato mientras se separaba de ginny – mi amor pronto volveré así que tendrás que esperarme si? – y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Eso espero - y se fue donde estaban sus padres

Vamos – y con un movimiento de la varita desaparecieron

………………………………………………

En el desolado paraje a las afueras de un pueblo que estaba en llamas, cientos de criaturas espectrales esperaban las siguiente orden de su amo. La primera fase de su plan había salido perfecta. Unos minutos después apareció una sombra encapuchada acompañada por una rubia mujer de cabellos cortos y mirada fría, sonreía de satisfacción al ver el arte encomendado.

Me alego que hayan cumplido con su misión – el encapuchado se dirigió a las criaturas- y como yo no dejo nunca de cumplir mis promesas – con un movimiento de la varita una sombra los cubrió

Gracias mi amo – gruño el que parecía ser el líder del clan

Ahora tienen la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, pero eso si lejos de este sitio ..

Momentos después los cientos de criaturas desaparecieron dejando un camino de oscuridad a su paso.

El encapuchado y la mujer comenzaron a inspeccionar los destruidos caminos buscando el lugar perfecto para la invitación

Aquí será un buen lugar – señalo con la varita y al instante comenzaron a trazarse en la tierra unas palabras

Será mejor que nos vayamos para preparar la bienvenida – y desaparecieron dejando solo un mal presentimiento

……………………………….

Será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa – propuso el rubio mientras mencionaba "cambius" a las prendas de todos. Ahora estaban con ropas más deportivas

Buena idea – le felicito harry mientras comenzaban a caminar por las ruinas del pueblo

Ahora nos vas a contar quien es? – le interrogó el ojiverde a la castaña Mejor usen legeremancia conmigo porque es peligroso hablar aquí – y al ver el rostro de los jóvenes – no se preocupen que aprendí a seleccionar a mis invitados

Los jóvenes accedieron y de un minuto a otro quedaron impactados con la noticia….

No lo puedo creer – le dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo a la chica

Al principio me costo pero todas las piezas encajan aunque tengo una duda…. - Pero no puedo continuar ya que su atención fue distraída hacia un foco de luz verde al final del pueblo

Vamos – y siguieron avanzando con paso apresurado mientras llegaban al lugar

Se sorprendieron al encontrar en la tierra algunas palabras, era una especie de invitación.

"los espero en el lugar donde Apolo mató a una monstruosa serpiente llamada Pitón"

----------------------------------  
Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y otros son míos.

Hola a todos:  
Bueno los que quieren saber el nombre de la canción (Eso) y su autor (axel fernando) ya lo deben saber..jijiji Sigo esperando muchas comentarios de su parte y mas aun cuando solo queda UN SOLO CAPITULO de la historia. No me decepciones

No les quiero decir nada para no arruinar el ULTIMO CAPITULO aunque yo ya creo que deben saber quien es el encapuchado y su acompañante

Seguire esperando muchas, muchas, muchas MASREVIEWS JIJIJI

Nos vemos

Franblackop


	15. La Ultima Profecia

Capitulo 15: 

**_Ataques perturban a la comunidad_**

_En las pasadas horas criaturas desconocidas atacaron un pequeño pueblo muggles ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad dejándolo totalmente destruido y con muy pocos sobrevivientes. Algunos aurores que fueron a combatir ahora se encuentran en estado crítico con riesgo de muerte en el hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas.  
Según algunas fuentes del ministerio todo fue obra del sucesor del innombrable al que le llaman "el encapuchado" que experimento con distintos……_

Como se han enterado tan rápido – pregunto un furioso ministro de magia mientras tiraba el Profeta a la basura – di ordenes estrictas de que no se divulgara nada sobre el ataque y que pusieran los mas altos sistemas de seguridad

Señor ahora mismo lo averiguare – y el mas cercano a él se levanto de un salto se dirigió a la puerta desapareciendo tras ella

El ministro de magia después del último ataque convoco a una reunión extraordinaria a todos los miembros más importante de su gabinete para tratar el tema y buscar posibles soluciones después de que no supieron más respuestas de la investigadora que llevaba la misión.

Mark, te comunicaste con los investigadores – pregunto el ministro mientras trataba de relajarse

Dudo unos segundos antes de responder. Sabia de buena mano que el ministro no perdonaba que se hicieran las cosas a media, y él solo había encontrado a uno de ellos.

Pude contactarme solo con uno señor – de informo – la señorita komisky no la encontré en ningún lado

Antes de que pudiera responder el ministro, se abrió la puerta de la sala y entro un hombre muy atractivo junto con una joven rubia.

Señor Dumont que bueno que llego – pronuncio el señor mark – y usted es…

Me llamo Lucy y soy auror y amiga de Emily – le respondió de inmediato

Señor disculpe mi intromisión, pero le vengo a informar algunas cosas sobre la investigación realizada junto a la señorita komisky – le señalo

El ministro lo escucho con atención. Después de media hora de platica el señor ministerio junto a los del gabinete comprendieron la situación

Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que todo salga como lo tienen planeado – declaro el ministro – mientras tanto necesito saber las actividades de esas criaturas.

Se dirigen al sur señor – y al ver la cara del ministro – he mandado patrullas de aurores a seguirlos y saber que son realmente Excelente trabajo señor, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de encontrar la forma de detener a esos monstruos.

10 minutos después llego un hombre de aspecto sombrio y de mediana estatura a la puerta de la sala de juntas con una carpeta en la mano.

Toc toc (Abrió la puerta)

Señor Steven llego el informe – el hombre no hizo esperar mas al mensajero y se paro de inmediato. Todos en esa sala estaban esperando la respuesta de ese informe para saber de que tipo de criaturas se tratan

Gracias eso es todo – tomo la carpeta de la mano del hombre y lo mano para afuera cerrando la puerta una vez que salio.

Y bien – pregunto el ministro de magia

El señor Steven después de tomarse algunos minutos para leer el informe dejando de lado las miradas de expectación de sus compañeros descubrio al final del archivo la respuesta.

Son…… _Gules_, señor – respondió un poco asombrado

Tanto como los miembros como el propio ministro no sabían que era lo que significaba y viendo la expresión del señor Steven el tampoco.

Déjenme explicarles – le pidió dumont – creo que se mas o menos que son.

-------------------------------

Draco tienes que avisar al ministerio del ataquen le ordeno Herm.

Después de encontrar el extraño mensaje en la tierra un zumbido perturbó el silencio que reinaba en ese pueblo destruido, era un aviso que quizás las criaturas del bosque que bordeaba al pueblo habían mandado en señal de apoyo.

_**"Un nuevo ataque comenzara donde las sombras terminan"**_

Tienes razón, pero que van a hacer ustedes…….-

No te preocupes – fue el turno de harry para hablar – nosotros tenemos muy claro nuestra misión Draco sonrió inseguro, pero había algo en esas palabras que lo dejaba un poco mas tranquilo y con un crac desapareció del lugar.

Que crees que signifique el mensaje – le pregunto el pelinegro a la muchacha

Según mis conocimientos en mitología griega ese lugar es el "Oráculo de los Delfos" se construyo en ese lugar por la gran hazaña echa por ese dios.

Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es ir para ese lugar – la chicas le sonrió y con un crac aparecieron en el lugar indicado olvidando todas las reglas del ministerio

Frente a ellos unas ruinas magnificaron el lugar con su estructura y diámetro. Ellos solo observaron en busca de algo que les pudiera servir para terminar de descifrar el nuevo acertijo dejado por ese dichoso enmascarado.

Mira – le señalo la castaña a su acompañante – una puerta - trampa

Creo que va a ser como en los viejos tiempos – le dijo el pelinegro con nostalgia a la chica mientras le regalaba una dulce mirada. Ella sonrió

Espero que termine igual, donde los buenos siempre ganan – y dicho eso lo beso como nunca

Eso lo considerare como algo de la buena suerte – le susurro a la joven mientras sonreía para si mismo pensando en su suerte de estar con ella – Vamos

Se pusieron en marcha. Se acercaron con cautela a la dichosa puerta –trampa por si algún mecanismo se activaba. Harry hizo unos movimientos con la varita para comprobar cualquier signo de peligro pero lo único que sucedió fue que se abrió de repente esa puerta dejando a la vista una escalinata

Creo que es una señal para seguir – le murmuro – aunque no creo que nos reciban con una fiesta Comenzaron a bajar la escalinata mientras a cada paso un miedo y una seguridad a la vez se aferraba en su mente, era algo extraño para ese momento pero tenían la impresión que ellos no eran dueños de esos sentimientos sino portadores, quizás algo fuera de su capacidad estaba pasando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
Se estaban acercando a las últimos peldaños cuando la chica lo sujeto de brazo en señal de duda…

Que pasara si…- no continúo

Recuerda que si tu estas conmigo y yo contigo seremos invencibles frente a cualquier cosa.

La chica lo beso antes de terminar su recorrido – espero que si.

Llegaron al último escalón encontrándose frente a frente con una enorme habitación llena de pictograma e historia de todos los dioses de esa época. En el centro una figura negra resaltaba a la vista, era alta y delgada con una mirada fría y rojiza, un rojizo idéntico a un anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, estaba impaciente. Pero no estaba solo, quizás eso fue lo mas sorprendió a la pareja, a su lado una chica rubia alta y muy hermosa lo acompañaba en esos momentos.

Bienvenidos – anuncio el encapuchado levantando las manos – es un honor tenerlos aquí.

Los jóvenes se acercaron un poco más para ver o intentar descifrar las intenciones de ese ser tan repugnante.

Veo que no les sorprende quien soy – un risa helada recorrió la habitación – pero seria descortés si no me presentara de una manera mas digna, me llamo……..

Cállate – grito harry al encapuchado – tu no eres el que yo conocí, no tienes derecho a mencionar su nombre

Creo que en eso te equivocas potter - respondió – yo elegí mi destino, yo decidí para que lado iba a seguir, yo decidí que iba a matar a mi Némesis para separarme de esta vida impura a la que me desterró, en otras palabras para matarte.

El chico no sabía que responder ya que no sabía que era lo tan grave que había echo para transformar a una persona de manera tan drástica. La castaña noto en la mirada del joven lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Habla mas claro – furiosa le dijo la joven

Creo que esto te lo va a aclarar un poco sabelotodo – y en el aire comenzó a escribir con fuego en el aire

_**Lo que debe hacer la oscuridad **_

_**Para obtener al final su poder **_

_**Derrotar a su Némesis que lo desterró**_

_**Que ocupo su lugar al ser señalado**_

_**Elimina su tesoro que tu tambien tienes **_

_**Y así se decidirá quien es el mas fuerte **_

_**Y que merece el honor de continuar**_

Lo entiendes – le pregunto con altivez el encapuchado mientras su anillo emitía un brillo extraño. La chica que acompañaba al encapuchado rió al ver la expresión de ambos jóvenes y se acerco un poco más.

Ahora lo comprendo – pensó la joven antes de responder al encapuchado. Miro a harry para ver si lo había notado y lo corroboro con su impresión.

Ahora antes de que comencemos tengo algo que hacer – dijo y con un movimiento muy rápido de su varita lanzo un rayo de luz negra hacia la joven.

Harry al comprender salto de inmediatamente frente a la castaña formando un escudo humano. Algo extraño e irreparable sucedió en las fracciones de segundos siguientes, el rayo de luz negra no impacto en el cuerpo de harry sino que al chocar una aura dorada repelió el ataque desviándolo directo a la chica rubia El encapuchado la busco, sus cenizas estaban regada a su lado. El odio que sentía en ese momento por la pareja no tenía límites, sus ojos estaban cambiando de color a un negro al igual que su anillo, el ambiente estaba algo denso, por su culpa su único consuelo yacía a su lado.

Tu quisiste que pasara – le insinuó harry mientras se separaba de la castaña

Calla, es nuestro destino, mi destino eliminarte y hacerte sufrir – lanzo una serie de hechizos pero esta vez los jóvenes lo esquivaron aunque con un poco de dificultad.

No entiendes que tú eliges tu propio destino, la profecía causo todo esto porque tú la seguiste…. Si no lo hubieras hecho…..

Ya me canse de la sombra, ya me canse del fracaso, de ser algo maldito para todos – levanto nuevamente la varita y una energía oscura lo comenzó a rodear, la maldad lo estaba consumiendo.

Harry es el anillo estoy segura ya no hay mas duda – le dijo de repente herm, el muchacho asintió y como si estuvieran conectados ambos se pusieron en guardia.  
Se tomaron de las manos y una energía mas clara los comenzó a rodear a ellos

Es el momento en que se despidan – susurró el encapuchado

Al mismo tiempo ambos lanzaron su poder provocando que una explosión muy fuerte y una nube negra envolvió el lugar.

000000000000000...00000000000000000

Eso es todo…. O no?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K .Rowling y otros son creados por mi

Que les pareció? ahora espero que todos los que siguen este fics me dejen un monton de felicitaciones o criticas o lo que sea que quieran dejarme... no es por nada pero a mi me encantan esas cosas y me gustaria ver harta o se quedan con la duda de quien era? o que paso al final jajajajajajajajaja ( hablo en serio)

Franblackop

PD: hablo en serio

PD2: agradezco a todos lo que me dejaron copn anterioridad reviews que valen muchisimo para mi jijiji :P


	16. La verdad del final

Capitulo 16:

Corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, Ginny Weasley trataba de colaborar todo lo posible para socorrer a los heridos del ataque causado por el encapuchado, según fuentes del ministerio. Después de recibir el aviso que uno de sus pacientes había recuperado el conocimiento, la chica, sin esperar ni un segundo mas fue verificar la información, ya que ese paciente era una persona muy querida para ella, era su hermano.

Agitada después del largo camino la muchacha había llegado a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una de las peculiares e inoportunas sonrisas de su hermano.

Ron – fue lo primero que salio de su boca antes de ir corriendo a abrazarlo – me alegra de que recuperaras el conocimiento.

Todo te lo debo a ti hermanita – le susurro – aunque hubieran faltado criaturas para derrotar a Ron Weasley

Ridículo – y después sonrió - tendré que ir a avisarles a mis padres …

Ok , yo te espero -

Y la chica salio de la habitación sin antes darle un gran beso a su hermanito en la mejilla. Cuando había avanzado algunos pasos se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules en su camino, era poco peculiar verla pero dedujo de inmediato el porque de su visita.

Y como esta él? – estaba preocupada

Bien, acaba de despertar y te aseguro que el estar al borde de la muerte no le cambia su sentido del humor – sonrió para tranquilizarla

Este… yo quería saber si es que…

… si puedes verlo? – La chica asintió – pues claro anda yo tengo que ir a avisarle a mis padres. Nos vemos

La rubia avanzo despacio por pasillo desierto preocupada pero a la vez segura a lo que iba, ya que el accidente le hizo entender que los temores a los cuales siempre había huido refugiándose en los equivocados no eran la mejor versión de vida que esperaba. Llego a la puerta y entro decidida.

Luna que bueno verte – le sonrió el pelirrojo con un extraño brillo en los ojos pero que siempre se hacia presente cuando miraba a esa chica.

Ya es tiempo de que te confiese algo – le dijo la chica tratando de desvolverle la sonrisa, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano

Confesar, pero que tienes que… -

Algo que llevo guardando hace tiempo pero que este accidente me hizo entender las cosas que estaba haciendo.

Y chico solo la miro, su expresión cambio de una alegre a una seria por el tono que empleo la rubia.

…..

Creo que se mas o menos que son – le respondió el francés al ministro al ver la expresión de duda que traía consigo su mirada.

Gules, es una criatura proveniente de la mitología árabe, son genios demoníacos condenados a una vida rondando los cementerios y muy parecidos a los vampiros, pero nunca se le a conocido de cerca ya que viven en lo mas lejano de las tierras de Arabia y no me explico como consiguieron la forma de convencerlos a venir aquí y menos que rompieran la maldición que los encerraba.

El primero en hablar fue Steven aunque el nerviosismo ante tal revelación no se hizo esperar.

Y usted sabe como detenerlos – le pregunto esperanzado

Hay algunas forma, pero….

Pero que? - esta vez fue el ministro de magia el que hablo

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando un joven muy agitado y con señales de que algo terrible se iba a presentar.

Señor disculpe mi intervención tan repentina pero vengo a traerle cierta información que es muy importante que ustedes la sepan – se apresuro a decir cuando vio la mirada de todos los presentes. Al parecer se estaban tocando temas importantes

Proceda señor malfoy – le indico el ministro

Vengo de las ruinas del pequeño pueblo que fue atacado esta tarde – dijo – y antes de regresar escuche el siguiente mensaje:

"**_Un nuevo ataque comenzara donde las sombras terminan"_**

Y que significa..? – le pregunto unos de los miembros del consejo

Jean-Pier Dumont comenzó a analizar el mensaje, mientras los otros miembros discutían, y los unió con los diferentes hechos ocurridos con los días anteriores y con la descripción recién dada a los presentes. Sus temores fueron confirmados y sus soluciones eran escasas.

Señores, de acuerdo con lo que les mencione estamos en serios problemas – afirmo y al ver la ya peculiar expresión del consejo añadió – como le estaba contando con anterioridad, los gules, son criaturas desterradas, condenadas y con características similares a las de los vampiros que tambien incluyen sus defectos –

Es grupo asintió dado paso para que el francés continuara...

Bien, si a estas criaturas se les concede el don de sobrevivir a la luz del día, me temo que nuestras posibilidades que se habían enumerado se han reducido drásticamente ya que tendrían una fuerza por mayor a la que tienen en las noches, en pocas palabras serian prácticamente invencibles….

Pero usted hablo de algunas soluciones tiene que ayudarnos, tiene que dar algo mas que….

Calma señores, recuerden que los mas grandes tienes varios puntos débiles a lo largo de su existencia y déjeme decirle que este no es la excepción, aunque es mas difícil de lograr – continuo el hombre mientras el silencio reinaba en el salón – tenemos dos posibilidades o mejor dicho dos opciones.

Te escuchamos –

La primera esta basada en la leyenda de estos seres, que cuenta de un objeto, que según la mitología árabe, encerraba a estas sombras y los inducía a un sueño imperturbable, pero según la historia, estos seres, lograron romper este hechizo que los encerraban con ayuda de efrit (genio que adaptaba varias formas para dañar a la gente) y lograron controlar el poder del objeto que se encuentra ahora en sus manos.

Y dice la leyenda en que lugar lo escondieron o algo por el estilo – pregunto un hombre gordo y calvo que se sentaba a la derecha de Steven

Ya le dije, están es sus manos – y añadió – nunca lo dejan en algún lugar por miedo a que lo encuentren y que los encierren, y siempre a cualquier sitio a donde vayan lo llevan.

Pero eso parece ser una odisea imposible, ya que según dices, se vuelven más poderosos de día y mira que desastre mostraron cuando solo aparecían en la noche… o sea estaríamos arriesgándonos a un daño peor – intervino malfoy mientras paseaba por el salón

El señor malfoy tiene razón – pronuncio el ministro – cual es la otra opción?

La segunda es eliminar a la persona que les haya otorgado el don –

Entonces tendremos que intentar realizar la primera opción, ya que en estos momentos alguien mas esta en la segunda – dijo el ministro – solo espero que lo logren.

Y cuando atacarían los Gules otra vez –

Al amanecer –

……………………………..

Dos horas antes que los primeros rayos de luz comenzaran a cubrir los inmensos pasillos y salas del hospital con su molesto pero estimulante resplandor, luna lovegood salio de la habitación de ron, estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas por los acontecimientos sucedidos hacia algunos instantes. Mientras caminaba escucho unos pasos y de inmediato se escondió en las sombras de una habitación que estaba a su derecha, desde allí observo a una familia de pelirrojos seguir hacia una puerta que hace pocos minutos ella había salido. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de peligro decidió salir de su escondite, pero cuando solo había avanzado unos pasos choco con una pelirroja que venia corriendo, haciéndola caer.

Luna, discúlpame no te vi. …- pero callo al ver en su rostro rastros de lagrimas y de un terrible dolor – te pasa algo?

Luna sin atreverse a levantar la vista, se paro lo más rápido posible y salio corriendo por los pasillos hasta la zona de aparición. Ginny que estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaba, pero decidió callar hasta el momento en que se encontrara sola con el responsable de aquella escena.

Después de una media hora de visita por parte de la familia weasley, el muchacho solo había quedado en la habitación con su pequeña hermana. Durante toda la visita ron se mostró un poco mas apagado de lo normal y quizás la única persona que lo percibió fue la que se quedo ahora a su lado esperando un momento oportuno para hablar.

Ginny de hace ratote veo que quieres decirme algo – comenzó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a su hermana

En realidad quiero que me lo digas tu – el chico la miro extrañado – que paso con luna?

Ah, eso… te dijo algo? –

No, ni siquiera me miro a la cara cuando los cruzamos, salio corriendo en cuanto me vio - le explico

En serio?-

Ahora me vas a contar lo que paso ron y no quiero excusas –

Esta bien, ya que conociéndote no me dejarías tranquilo hasta que supieras la verdad – le insinuó recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción de su hermanita.

Te escucho-

----------------------------------

Los equipos de aurores ya estaban organizados, se había pedido ayuda a los países vecinos para que mandaran más gente a la lucha y fortalecer el poder. Los miembros del consejo después de la noticia y descubrimientos de esa tarde, habían formado grupos para abarcar las obligaciones que tenían que realizar antes de que se cumpliera el plazo.

Señor, todo esta listo – informo uno de los aurores al ministro.

Ya están todos en posición? –

Correcto señor –

Llame al señor malfoy por favor – pidió el ministro. Después de algunos minutos llego draco malfoy a la oficina del ministro junto con dumont.

Señor hemos tratado de llegar a lugar donde indica la profecía, pero esta protegido por una energía muy poderosa y no pudimos rescatar nada de información acerca del estado de ellos. – informo de inmediato malfoy

Sigan intentando – les ordeno – tenemos que saber que paso.

Y los hombres con un gesto afirmativo salieron de la oficina dejando al ministro con un terrible presentimiento.

--------------------------

El humo poco a poco se fue disipando aunque la visibilidad todavía se tornaba un poco nula. En el suelo se apreciaban un par de cuerpos tirados e imposibles de saber en que condiciones se encontraban y otro, un poco mas apartado, que intentaba de levantarse.

Cuando logro incorporarse por completo, trato de observar el escenario que había quedado después del gran impacto causado por los choques de poder de los dos bandos. Una sonrisa seca posesiono su herido rostro y una incertidumbre posesiono su mente, un miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto ni tampoco sacar su vista de un punto infinito que había hallado atractivo. Algunos pensamientos vagos comenzaron a pasear en su mente e ideas utópicas competían, no sabia que hacer.

Algunos movimientos enla tierra lo sacaron de su transe y con una búsqueda rápida encontró la causal. Los cuerpos se estaban poco a poco recuperandoseÉl rió.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente pero a un ritmo muy por debajo de lo normal, miro sus manos y se encontró con su anillo, antes lleno de poder y ahora desasiéndose poco a poco en su negras y devastadas manos.

No puedo creerlo – susurro mientras seguía caminando hasta posarse muy cerca de los cuerpos que estaban a punto de regresar. – No puedo creerlo - repitió.

Las migajas que quedaban del anillo se fueron con el viento y una nueva mirada se apodero del encapuchado, una mirada que denotaba todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez pudo aspirar cuando tenía el anillo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hizo con un movimiento de la varita aparecer un pequeño diario que luego deposito al lado de los cuerpos.

Harry potter que después de un gran esfuerzo pudo sentarse en el suelo puedo apreciar la escena de cómo un hombre que lo había ayudado tanto en el pasado se estaba consumiendo en el presente.

Al darse cuenta de que era observado, el encapuchado, lo miro pidiendo disculpas e incitando al joven que tomara el librito. Harry asintió, ya que podía saber que en esas paginas podría saber la verdad de lo ocurrido y el porque.

El hombre comenzó a desintegrarse sin antes volver a pedir solo con la mirada perdón por sus acciones y con un ultimo respiro dio un lamentable adiós al mundo que lo vio crecer, al mundo que lo vio cambiar al ser posesionado por algo que al principio sintió que era el descubrimiento mas grande de la historia, al mundo que lo vio desaparecer. Así fue como Neville Longbotton se despidió de un mundo que al parecer no estaba preparado para él.

…………………….

Como quedo ¿? Esa es lo más importante que quiero saber en estos momentos ya que de verdad siento que me esmere en la última parte. Así que quiero que me lluevan los reviews. Okis…. En serio es importante saber como me quedo ya que estuve pensando mucho en un buen final para el encapuchado PORFAVOR QUIERO SU OPINION

Quería hacer de este el ultimo capitulo pero quedaron algunas cositas por allí, así que esa idea fue desechada así que esperen el prox. (si no me dejan muchas criticas nop jajajajajaja) quizás hable un poco sobre el misterioso diario y la verdad

Cuidense harto

Franblackop

PD: gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y felicidades a los que reunieron todas las pistas y descifraron de quien hablaba


	17. Gules

Capitulo 17:

En las afueras del el bosque de la perdición, un equipo de aurores se preparaba para la batalla mas grande de sus vidas, quizás mas grande de cuando "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba en su plenitud. Faltaban pocos minutos para que los rayos de sol inundaran el lugar y para que los Gules aparecieran.

2 minutos para el amanecer señor – pronuncio uno de los aurores a malfoy que en ese momento los acompañaba.

Gracias, Tom – mientras que en las sombras del bosque comenzaron a escucharse movimiento un tanto pesados para las pequeñas ramas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del lugar.

Al escuchar esa especie de señal, los aurores, comenzaron a preparar varitas y a pedir a merlín que los ayudara en esa travesía que quizás podría ser la ultima para algunos de los que se encontraban presentes.

Los rayos de sol hicieron muestra de su presencia y unas cuantas sombras se posaron a los límites del bosque listos en armas. La guerra había comenzado.

Los Gules, genios de naturaleza sanguinaria, comenzaron a deslizarse con una rapidez impresionante y los aurores gritando sus hechizos y maldiciones no pudieron detener que la primera fila en guardia cayera destrozada. Los gritos perduraron hasta que un acontecimiento inesperado comenzó a ocurrir. Las criaturas no se percataron que sus cuerpos se estaban desintegrando mientras peleaban con los aurores, estaban sedientos tan de sangre que no percataron que el don que los protegía ahora yacía bajo tierra. Al cabo de un corto tiempo, las criaturas algunas derretidas y otras llevadas por el viento pusieron fin a un guerra que se creía imposible de ganar, pero que mostró una de las debilidades mas grande que se pudiera esperar.

------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos:

Altiro les explico lo corto del capitulo. Lo que pasa que esta batalla que no dura nada no congeniaba con el prox capitulo y tenia que ponerse aparte o sino quedaba un lío bien raro jijiji.

Gracias a las criticas del cap. Anterior me sirvieron mucho aunque me abria gustado que fueran mas:) pero bueno será. Espero que de ahora en adelante me lleguen más o sino jajajajaja (risa con un poco de maldad y fria)

Cuídense harto

Franblackop


	18. Diario de N L

Capitulo 18:

Abatido en el suelo, el joven, se acerco a su amiga para comprobar en que estado se encontraba después del choque de poderes, para su alivio estaba viva pero con una respiración muy baja. Tomo el diario que había dejado a su lado y lo guardo en su chaqueta y con una última mirada al escenario de la cruel verdad desaparecieron.

Un joven enfermera de turno iba pasando por la recepción cuando un estallido sonó tras de ella. Giro bruscamente para ver el alboroto y se encontró con el famoso harry potter que en ese momento se encontraba tendido en el suelo junto a una chica de cabellos castaños que al parecer se encontraba inconsciente.

Por merlín – grito la enfermera y de inmediato con un movimiento de su varita los coloco en unas camillas e informo a la medimaga de turno.

La señora Hacker a saberlo, de inmediato salio de su oficina para atenderlos, ya que por el hospital corría un rumor donde estas dos personas se encontraron en recepción habían ido a pelear con el famoso encapuchado aunque no se sabia nada mas.

Ya instalados en cuidados intensivos de san mungo, la señora Hacker, los atendió curándole las heridas superficiales que presentaban con ayuda de la enfermera que los encontró, ya que grata fue su sorpresa al diagnosticar que solo habían perdido mucha energía y solo necesitaban descanso. La señora Hacker los dejo descansar mientras le daba las ultimas instrucciones a ka enfermera antes de irse

Pasaron varias horas antes de que la noticia recorriera por las instalaciones del hospital y una concurrencia se presentara para conocer el porque del estado de los nuevos pacientes, y aunque tenían algunas teorías pero nada concreto.

………………

_**En un lugar ya visitado varias veces por la castaña**_

Una pareja se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un arbol descansando del martirio de ss pensamientos y las cosas de la realidad. No habian pronunciado ni una palabra desde que llegaron a ese lugar, pero estaban tomados de la maono admirando el hermoso paisaje.

Una voz resonó el calmado ambiente, quizás esa fuera la ultima vez que la escucharían en ese tipo de circunstancias.

Otra vez por aquí – pregunto y sin esperar respuesta siguió – Los quiero felicitar a nombre de todo el mundo mágico por haber detenido a la energía maligna que nos ponía en peligro… ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Bien, pero estamos un poco confundidos - Harry fue el primero en hablar.

Confundidos, pero porque –

No sabemos si hicimos un bien o un mal con respecto a lo que tu sabes – esta vez fue la castaña quien hablo

Él tomo su decisión al saber lo que hizo por culpa del anillo y ustedes lo unico que hicieron fue destruir ese objeto mágico para así abrirle los ojos para que pudiera ver la verdad de sus actos… –

Pero…-

No se preocupen por él – repuso – ahora esta en un lugar donde podrá estar en paz con si mismo –

Y entonces que hacemos aquí? – pregunto la castaña

Eh hablado con los dioses y llegamos a un acuerdo de que este es el mejor lugar en donde pueden leer el diario de su amigo –

Tenemos que resolver algo –espeto harry luego de algunos minutos de silencio

No por el momento, solo por ahora es necesario que conozcan parte de la historia o mejor dicho el principio de esta y así se sentirán mejor y responderán algunas dudas que rondan en sus mentes – explico la voz – y cuando terminen regresaran, pero el diario se queda en este sitio

Pero y si lo necesitamos – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos

Cuando lo necesiten pueden venir a este lugar, ustedes sabrán llegada la hora…-

Gracias –

No, gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos….- dijo – y que por merlin y los dioses los proteja – y la voz, que fue una ayuda enorme para aclarar sus dudas, se esfumo a lo lejos

Los jóvenes con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que desde que llegaron no habian cruzado sus miradas, se besaron dulcemente antes de comenzar a leer la verdadera historia del encapuchado….

**_DIARIO DE N. L._**

_Día 1_

_Comienzo relatando el porque estoy aquí para que mas adelante no se preste a confusiones…_

_Ayer en la tarde me encontraba en mi oficina trabajando en la historia de los poderosos dioses egipcios cuando una lechuza interrumpe mi concentración. En la carta que traía me contaban sobre unas recientes excavaciones en unas ruinas en karnak y que necesitaban mis conocimientos en la materia por los diversos objetos encontrados._

_Pensé que seria interesante y me embarqué de inmediato para llegar a ese lugar._

_Hoy me encuentro escribiendo en el hotel y esperando una llamada que me dirá la ubicación exacta para ir a trabajar de inmediato._

_Noche del mismo día_

_No han llamado, me parece extraño quizás mañana vaya a recorrer un poco el lugar en busca de información._

_Día 2_

_Hoy en la mañana recorrí todos los posibles lugares en la ciudad donde yo pudiera conseguir información pero no encontré nada. Es extraño ya que cuando llegue recibí otra carta donde me decían que tenía que esperar dos días para conocer el lugar. Tendré que esperar._

_Cosas por hacer_

_ir ministerio local_

_recorrer nuevamente el lugar en busca de explicaciones_

_Día 3_

_Me presente en el ministerio local para pedir información sobre la recientes excavaciones autorizadas, pero lo único que me digieron era que la ultima excavación que hubo en la ciudad se había retirado hace dos meses…. tendré entonces que esperar al siguiente contacto ya que la intriga me esta alentando a quedarme._

_Adjunto la carta que recibí ayer._

_…._

_Estimado señor Longbotton:_

_A través de la presente le queremos informar que en dos días mas, rigiendo la fecha desde la llegada del documento, se le comunicara el lugar, la fecha y la hora en donde debe presentarse para el trabajo._

_Sin más que decir se despide atte. a UD._

_XX_

_Unidad de investigación privada._

_…_

_Día 4_

_Lo primero que oí cuando el reloj sonó hoy en la mañana fue una lechuza picoteando la ventana de mi habitación. Como era de esperarse corrí de inmediato a abrir la ventana dejando entrar al ave que se fue unos segundos después que yo tomara la carta. Mi ansiedad de saber de que se trataba todo esto fue tan grande que casi rompo el preciado documento. Cuando termine la adjunto al diario._

_…_

_Estimado señor Longbotton:_

_Hoy se debe presentar a las 4 pm en el templo de Mut._

_Lo esperamos._

_…_

_Me pareció extraña la carta pero tengo muchas ganas de saber que es lo que encontraron así que mañana cuento que paso._

_Día 5_

_Como prometí voy a relatar lo que paso ayer cuando llegue al lugar citado._

_Como mi ansiedad era tan grande llegue media hora antes de lo acordado pero no encontré ni excavación ni investigadores ni nada por el estilo, solo se encontraba los tres templos y yo. Me senté en la escalinata del templo de mut a esperar que llegara alguien y cuando dieron las cuatro lo único que recibí fue una nota._

_"Disculpe pero la reunión se correrá para mañana a la misma hora y lugar."_

_Mi desilusión fue tan grande que me fui directo al bar del hotel. Ahora me voy nuevamente a la supuesta entrevista y dejo aquí anotado de que si me fallan nuevamente me marcho nuevamente a Londres._

_Dia 6 _

_No me acuerdo de lo que paso. Cuando llegue a la 4pm como habían dicho alguien me aturdió por la espalda con un hechizo. Cuando desperté me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación y con un extraño anillo color rojizo en mi mano. He tratado de quitármelo de todas las maneras conocidas pero no pude así que mañana mismo me iré a Londres._

_Día 8 _

_Destrucción eso es lo que pasa. No puedo seguir en este lugar, algo raro esta pasando desde que encontré este anillo en mi mano, no me acuerdo de lo que hago. Se que dije que me iría pero cada vez que lo intento pasa algo._

_Día 12_

_Por fin encontré un pasaje para poder irme a Londres, pero mi memoria sigue fallando, creo que es el cansancio o algo así. Me iré a acostar_

_Día 18_

_Por fin estoy en casa y mi memoria ha mejorado bastante desde que llegue. En mi oficina me encontré con una propuesta de investigación con los gastos pagados de parte del ministerio, pero la condición ha sido no hacer preguntas y mantenerlo en secreto mandando lechuzas constantemente para el avance de la situación. Mañana me voy a creta._

_Día 20_

_El hotel es bastante grande y lujoso, me alegra haber aceptado esta misión. Anotare en que consiste antes de que mis lapsos de perdida de memoria se vuelvan a presentar…_

_El ministro me ordeno que aparte de discreción y constancia en noticias, investigara unos rumores que han surgido alrededor del templo de Apolo en Etolia. Mañana comenzare la investigación._

_Día 21_

_Ahora estoy frente a las ruinas de templo de Apolo para comenzar. Según lo que digieron los aldeanos que viven por los alrededores, se escuchan algunos llamados constantemente en la zona del templo. Una mujer de cabellos rubios que no me dijo su nombre me contó que se rumorea que allí dentro se guarda una especie de secreto y que estaba custodiado por diversos embrujos. Mañana me juntare nuevamente con ella para que me cuente más sobre la historia._

_He recorrido todo el lugar sin encontrar nada impresionante. Me ire al hotel._

_Día 25 _

_Otra vez he comenzado con mi perdida de memoria, perp lo mas grave de todo esto es que ahora me encuentro los brazos llenos de yagas y marcas de quemaduras. Incertidumbre es lo que se presenta cada vez que escribo._

_Y sobre la investigación solo he encontrado algunas pistas aunque tengo que mencionar que no hubiera logrado nada sin mi chica de cabellos rubios que sigue sin revelarme su nombre. Me encanta._

_Día 28_

_Siguen apareciendo marcas y heridas en mis brazos. El anillo que no me he podido sacar muestras cambios de tonalidades, quizás sea por mis emociones. He descubierto algo sobre la estatua que esta al fondo del templo y que quizás sea la clave para encontrar el misterio. El ministro ha recibido mis cartas y esta contento con mi trabajo… por lo menos algo que sea bueno en estos momentos._

_Día 31_

_Me encuentro en el hospital por las heridas que ahora se esparcen por todo mi cuerpo y me están haciendo sentir un pánico por no saber que ocurre. La chica de los cabellos rubios me contó que me había encontrado tirado en el suelo luego de haber regresado del mercado. No me acuerdo haber estado en esos lugares pero le creo. Quizás mañana me den de alta y la chica me pidió que me fuera a su casa por algún tiempo para poder cuidarme. Parece que le gusto aunque todavía me niega decirme su nombre._

_Día 40_

_Estos días que estuve en reposo y con los cuidados de mi nueva amiga me han servido de mucho. Mañana seguiré con mi investigación aunque antes de esto haré unas cuantas cosas…._

_Cosas por hacer_

_mandar un informe al ministro y excusarme_

_invitar a salir a mi chica de cabellos rubios (como muestra de agradecimiento)_

_Día 42_

_Me ha aceptado. Ayer en el restaurante le dije lo mucho que me interesaba y me ha dicho que siente lo mismo. que felicidad._

_En cuanto al ministro me dijo que no me preocupara que siguiera con mi trabajo cuando me sintiera bien._

_Día 45_

_El anillo de mi mano esta de un color negro, es extraño pero solo aviso por si pasa algo ya que nuevamente suceden cosas extrañas. Mi chica de los cabellos rubios (si se el nombre pero me gusta ese apodo) ha estado un poco extraña conmigo, pero se a excusado diciéndome que es el cansancio, ella trabaja en un centro de investigación terminando su tesis._

_He descubierto que la estatua es la puerta de acceso al secreto que quizas sea una profecía por los diferentes grabados que hay cerca de ella. Ahora debo descubrir como se abre._

_Día 48_

_Estoy preocupado, no se que será lo que voy a descubrir pero tengo miedo de saber si es lo que pienso._

_Quizás mañana me daré cuenta si es que localizo el pasadizo secreto que si no mal me equivoco esta cerca de la serpiente pitón, aunque todavía no se como activarlo creo que tengo una teoría: flechas_

_Día 50_

_Creo que mis días están contados… he descubierto el misterio pero…. No se lo que digo_

_Día 51_

_Tengo un vinculo pero…. Mañana comenzare…. El anillo me cubrió la mano con algo negro fui a ver a los doctores de la ciudad y no encuentran explicaciones…. No me acuerdo de nada… mi chica a desaparecido excusándose por un viaje de trabajo._

_Día 60 _

_No tengo mucho tiempo no se lo que me pasa ni lo que hago pero estoy en Arabia y no se porque será mejor que le avise al ministro que renuncio. El anillo cubrió mi brazo._

_Día 65_

_No tengo tiempo algo me persigue y no se si termine mi labor…… enviare este diario a un lugar seguro por si alguna vez me pase algo. Aparecerá en la persona a la que se que me encontrara y ayudara….. Mi chica esta a mi lado pero no se lo que trama esta fría y distante…. Me ha llegado la hora………_

….

Cuando llegaron a la última palabra y con los corazones llenos de tristeza, ira y desconcierto al saber la verdad una ráfaga de luz los llevo a la realidad.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue harry. El ambiente estaba borroso y unas cuantas manchas de diversos colores lo cubrían. Busco sus lentes y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una pelirroja que le sonreía.

Hola – dijo

Pense que nunca ibas a despertar – le contesto la chica – como te sientes?

Bien…y herm, como esta? –pregunto el pelinegro de inmediato

Ella todavía esta dormida, epro no creo que tarde mucho en despertar – le informo

Y ron como esta y la guerra que paso – interrogo a la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama para estar un poco mas comodo.

Todo esta bien, aunque a ron no se le quita lo bruto, y si no fuera por ustedes los aurores del ministerio no hubieran ganado – y al ver la mirada del chico – malfoy me conto todo… bueno todo lo que sabe.

Y cuanto llevamos inconscientes? –

Herm , perdón … emily despertaste – y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Claro a ella la abrazas pero a mi, yo tambien estuve en esa pelea – haciendo pucheritos

Las chicas se rieron.

Y dime cuanto llevamos inconscientes?- volvió a pregunta a la pelirroja

1 semana y déjenme decirles que todo el mundo mágico esta pendiente de su salud –

Y la novedad es? – menciono harry un poco irritado. No le gustaba que el mundo estuviera pendiente de su vida, pero que podía hacer.

Mejor voy a informar que despertaron para que se puedan ir esa misma tarde – y con un gracias de parte de los jóvenes la pelirroja salio de la habitación.

Como estas? – le pregunto harry a su novia

Bien, pero tengo algunas duda sobre….-

Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo de analizar las cosas ahora que sabemos como comenzó todo, pero ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Y se los diremos a los demás? – pregunto la chica

No creo que sea conveniente por el momento, creo que debemos esperar que opinan los dioses antes de hablar….

Tienes razón – y en ese momento llego la señora Hacker para revisarlos.

----------------

Hola a todos

Bueno aki esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. ahora dejenme sus criticas ya que yo se que no cuesta dejar alguna opinión… sepan que es muy importante para un autor saber que es lo que piensas sus lectores y muy importante para ustedes ya que de eso depende que lean el siguiente cap. (jajajajaja bromita con cierta verdad)

Nos estamos viendo

Franblackop

PD: gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews

PD2: quizas el prox. es (quizas ) el final asi que dejen reviews


	19. El Regreso

_**Capitulo 19:**_

_Ha pasado ya un mes desde que el famoso "Encapuchado" fue derrotado trayendo consigo una nueva paz y estabilidad al mundo mágico, pero ahora en mi vida ronda un nuevo temor que enfrentar. Quizás ahora es tiempo de contar quien en realidad soy y quitarme la mascara de Emily Komisky que he estado usando durante todo este tiempo._

_Harry me apoya en mi decisión y ginny me dejo utilizar un espacio en su fiesta de bodas para contarles a la familia y amigos invitados. Ellos son las únicas dos personas que lo saben junto con Lucy, mi mejor amiga de Ucrania, y la que me ayudo en mis momentos mas difíciles cuando viví en ese país._

_Acabo de mencionar algo de una boda que explicare enseguida. Hace una semana, cuando estábamos celebrando el ascenso de harry y mi traslado al ministerio, draco y ginny, nos contaron que habían decidido adelantar la boda y que la iban a hacer de carácter privado para que ningún periodista o algo por el estilo interrumpiera el momento de felicidad._

_Ahora los recién casados se dirigen a la recepción donde recibirán a los invitados, mientras que harry y yo, el padrino y la madrina de la ocasión, deben seguirlos de inmediato para ayudar para los últimos retoques. Ahora sabrán la verdad y espero que la acepten y me crean, ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo de que su amiga y antigua compañera Hermione Granger se ha mencionado entre ellos._

_Por lo menos algo me dice que no soy la única con secretos que serán revelados esta noche._

……

Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros en este día tan especial… - comenzó a decir malfoy a los presente para abrir la ceremonia – se que han pasado cosas en este ultimo tiempo, pero eso ha servido para estar mas unidos y valorar aun mas (si es que se puede) lo que tenemos con nosotros y a nuestro alrededor…. así que quiero brindar por la continuidad y la felicidad… Salud-

Salud – dijeron todos a coro

Después de estas palabras, el banquete dio comienzo con risas y chistes. Draco Malfoy se sienta nuevamente en la mesa al lado de ahora su esposa y compañera de toda la vida: Ginny Weasley.

Después de la cena comenzó el baile inicial pasando delante de todos, los recién casados y luego poco apoco se fueron reuniendo varias parejas disfrutando el son de la música.

Como te encuentras? – le pregunto harry a su novia mientras bailaban con los demás

Un poco nerviosa, no se que dirán cuando se enteren… – le respondió la castaña – y si no me aceptan o si no me creen…

Tranquila, ellos entenderán la situación – y con una sonrisa tranquilizo a la joven.

Gracias amor por estar conmigo – y lo abrazo

Sabes que estaré contigo siempre – le susurro al oído – además ahora que lo pienso si aceptaron nuestro noviazgo, aceptaran a una amiga que renace de los muertos.

Tonto – y le pego cariñosamente en el hombro – pero igual te quiero

Y siguió el baile, aunque Harry y herm salieran al balcón a tomar un poco de aire por el largo rato que estuvieron bailando. Una pelirroja llego un momento después con una sonrisa en los labios y un hermoso vestido. La castaña la abrazo en señal de felicitación.

Gracias amiga – le dijo la pelirroja – pero quiero saber si tu sabes…

Cuando tú quieras, recuerda que esta es tu boda y lo diré en el momento oportuno – le contesto la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano a harry

Entonces será después del gran discurso del "no se que "de Ron – rió – aunque no tengo idea que dirá pero parece ser muy importante con la cara que me lo pidió.

"_queridísima hermana, me gustaría pedirte que me regalaras unos minutos de tu recepción para decir algunas palabras que he preparado"_ – imito la pelirroja. Los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

No sabía habías perfeccionado tus imitaciones – halago la castaña con unos aplausos

No es nada – dijo con una reverencia – cualquiera puede imitar a un tonto – y nuevamente se rieron

Interrumpo – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas – es que no pude aguantar saber de que se ríen tanto

De quien mas, amor – le susurro la pelirroja a su esposo – de mi hermanito Ronald

No me digas que de nuevos te andas burlándose de su petición – le inquiero el joven fingiendo molestia

Para que te lo digo si ya lo sabes – le respondió – y te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien comenzó a imitarlo después que converso con nosotros

No te enojes solo molestaba- y le dio un beso

Hay gente presente – manifestaron los chicos mientras observaban la escena – no se pueden esperar

Jaja que gracioso – le respondió la pelirroja – y si me disculpan me voy a bailar con MI esposo – con un guiño y una sonrisa entraron nuevamente a la pista de baile.

La noche iba avanzando y la diversión seguía con la música y las conversaciones entre familia, hasta que cierto pelirrojo se subió al pequeño escenario armado para esa ocasión y con un "disculpen un momento" llamo la atención de los presentes

Bueno… quiero que sepan que tengo algunas cosas que decirle y que son importantes – comenzó su discurso – así que les pido un poco de su tiempo como ya se lo pedí a mi hermana y a Malfoy…

La gente se aproximo al pequeño escenario interesada en el "famoso" discurso, ya que era la primera vez en sus vidas que escuchaban a ese pelirrojo en ese tono tan serio y decidido. Quizás todos esperaban que de repente dijera un "cayeron", pero no paso.

Bueno… como ya saben todos, después del incidente de hace un mes mas o menos y por supuesto de mi valerosa actuación – todos rieron – el ministros nos concedió a cada uno de los participantes en batalla la orden de merlín y diversos títulos..., pero a mi además de todo eso me ofrecieron una oferta que he estado considerándola durante todo este tiempo.

Que oferta, de que hablas Ronald Weasley – le pregunto de inmediato su madre que se acercaba a pasos peligrosos hacia su hijo.

Altiro les explico – se aclaro la garganta – como iba diciendo, el ministro me ofreció una alternativa de trabajo… y les quiero informar que acepte.

Quee! – grito su madre un poco molesta por no saber esa información. Los demás comenzaron aplaudir excepto los gemelos que comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile de conmemoración del cual casi todos rieron.

Que clase de trabajo te dieron hijo. – pregunto padre mientras que sus hermanos seguían festejando.

Bueno me dieron una beca para seguir estudiando y trabajando a la vez en Australia – contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes.

Felicidades amigo – le dijo harry mientras se subía a el escenario junto con otras personas para felicitarlo.

Gracias – contesto un poco apenado – pero eso no es lo más importante que tenia que decir.

Todos callaron, quizás porque esta era la primera vez que el joven causaba ese efecto en ellos.

Ahora le quiero pedir algo a uno de los presentes…- poso su vista en una persona que estaba en el fondo del salón muy interesada por escuchar lo que tenia que decir su pelirrojo…- Luna .. Como una vez fui a pedirte perdón por mi actuación y te pedí que concedieras una oportunidad…. Ahora quiero que vengas conmigo ha Australia, no como una amiga ni una novia, sino como mi esposa.

Luna Lovegood si alguna vez le había faltado la vergüenza por las cosas que decía o como actuaba o como vestía, ahora la estaba pagando con creces. En ese rincón donde se encontraba escondida, ahora la luz del reflector se posaba en ella junto con todas las miradas de los presentes. Ella como acto heroico, dejo su vergüenza de lado, y se acerco al escenario sin hacer otra cosa que otorgarle a la persona que la había hecho sufrir y que le había regalado esa noche de lluvia su corazón, un tierno y afirmativo beso. Y luego como acto seguido, ron le entrego su respectivo anillo.

Nadie dijo alguna palabra, ya que todos estaban asombrados por la valentía del muchacho a hacer su petición frente de todos los demás. Nuevamente los aplausos retumbaron el salón y felicitaciones cayeron sobre la pareja.

Emily, creo que vas a superar a mi hermano con tu discurso – le susurro ginny a la castaña mientras seguían aplaudiendo

Hermione no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amiga, pero no duro mucho ya que los nervios de enfrentar la verdad y la reacción de los demás se hicieron presentes.

Cariño, llego la hora – le dijo harry mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarla al escenario. A lo lejos, la castaña, pudo apreciar el apoyo de la pelirroja.

Hola a todos – harry fue el primero en hablar para llamar la atención –ahora nos toca pedir a nosotros su atención.

No me digan que tambien te le vas a declarar a emily – le dijo george a lo cual atrajo unas cuantas carcajadas.

No es por eso que estamos aquí – continuo – es que..

Harry, es mejor que yo les diga – hablo emily por el micrófono – les quiero confesar algo.- unos cuantos murmullos se hicieron presentes, pero se acallaron enseguida.

Hace ocho años me encontraron en un hospital de Ucrania por un accidente que tuve en una batalla y que me hizo perder la memoria, hace poco mas de un mes me entere quien soy y que fue lo que paso en realidad, pero algo me impedía confesar mi nombre por las diferentes circunstancias a las que nos enfrentamos…. – la gente la miraba un poco extrañada por lo que decía, así que continuo – así que quise esperar un momento oportuno, por supuesto con la autorización de ginny, para hacerle saber quien soy en realidad y por fin quitarme el nombre de Emily Komisky que me pusieron hace ocho años por el ministerio Ucraniano………

Harry le tomo la mano para que continuara.

Y ahora le quiero confesar quien soy para los que todavía no me reconocen o no me quieren reconocer… mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

La primera que rompió a llorar fue la señora weasley quien fue corriendo a abrazarla, mientras que los otros todavía no recibían bien la noticia. No es fácil saber que una persona a la que se creía muerta apareciera frente a ellos como si nada.

Pero…

Es verdad – afirmo la menor de las weasley mientras se acercaba al escenario – yo tampoco le creí mucho al principio, ya que no podía concebir que una amiga a la que creía muerta regresara, pero me contó lo que paso y obviamente paso una de mis preguntas…. Es ella.

Y sin espera todos fueron a abrazarla, varios llorando otros riendo y otros solo con un poco de duda. Hermione comenzó a relatar los hechos con ayuda de harry, eso si omitiendo el verdadero origen de alguien que fue engañado y usado. Le contaron lo de los dioses y las profecía no dejando duda de la verdad y sin duda tampoco de su identidad.

Y así continuaron la fiesta, ahora con tres motivos que festejar lo que quedaba de la noche.

_**Fin**_

**__**

**__**

**_--------_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fics y sobre todo los que me dejaron sus reviews que fueron un importante apoyo para avanzar esto._**

**_espero que les haya gustado este final porque a mi parecer le falto algo (no se que) si me lo hacen saber estare muy agradecida... y asi lo agregare como un extra_**

**_eso es todo_**

**_cuidense y gracias de nuevo_**

**_franblackop_**


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Han pasado nuevamente un largo tiempo, pero a diferencia de mis pensamientos anteriores ahora hay alguien a mi lado que me apoya y me ama tanto como yo a él._

_Quieren saber quien…. Pero no se les ocurre…. Bueno igual diré su nombre: Harry Potter. Se acuerdan de la boda de mi querida amiga con el nuevo jefe del departamento de misterio?.. Si… bueno ellos se fueron a vivir a un modesto pero hermoso lugar al norte de la ciudad. De vez en cuanto nos viene a visitar y con alegría la semana pasada nos anunciaron la grata noticia de que iban a ser padres. Ustedes sabrán lo que paso luego, pero igual les voy a relatar un poquito. _

_Era un día maravilloso. Harry y yo habíamos decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para anunciar algo súper importante. Nuestra boda._

_Nuestros amigos comenzaron a llegar a nuestro nuevo departamento que habíamos adquirido después de que le pedí al ministro el traslado definitivo a Londres. Todos estaban felices por la reunión. Se acuerdan de mi amiga Lucy? Pues ahora llegaba de Paris con el investigador francés que estuvo conmigo en la misión, eran pareja. Las cosas de la vida jijiji. Bueno como les iba diciendo, ya todos estaban hablando de sus nuevos proyectos y sus nuevas vidas y todo tipo de cosas que se hablan cuando las personas se juntan. Harry se levanto de su silla con aire de querer que todo el mundo lo escuchara. El silencio se presento._

**Bueno amigos los hemos invitado hoy porque herm y yo les tenemos una noticia muy importante – comenzó a decir.**

_Yo estaba un poco lejos de harry pero cuando comenzó a hablar creí que era conveniente acercarme un poco a su lado. Él se acerco a mi lado y me tomo la mano._

**Se que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos hemos juntado pero sabiendo lo importante que son para nosotros queríamos que fueran participes de nuestra felicidad… nos vamos a casar.**

_Todos estaban realmente felices y celebramos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero alguien de allí no estaba participando mucho, así que me acerque a ella para ver que le ocurría._

**Hola ginny, que te pasa?… te veo muy callada y déjame decirte que esto no es muy común en ti – ella rió**

**No es nada – dijo – pero creo que se esta notando mucho así que altiro vas a saber.**

_Así que se paro y fue a buscar a draco que estaba conversando con mi futuro esposo. Suena bonito jijiji. Le dijo unas palabras al oído y nuevamente se acercaron donde estaba yo pero esta vez llamando la atención de todos._

**Buenos señores hoy no solo harry y herm tienes noticias que darle, sino que tambien nosotros tenemos algo que decir.- comenzó a decir malfoy**

**Bueno nosotros vamos a ser padres – y con un leve brillo en sus ojos, ginny dijo – estoy embarazada.**

_Si ya al principio estaban haciendo escándalo por nuestra boda ahora imagínense como estaban. Yo me acerque de inmediato a ginny y la abrase y la felicite. La acapare un buen rato conversando de varias cosas y después me estaba dando cuenta que había una pequeña filita atrás mío que tambien quería felicitarla._

_Ese fue uno de los días más especiales de mi vida sobre todo cuando termino la fiesta y todos se iban, ginny se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído._

**Espero que me brindes el honor de convertirte en la madrina de mi hijo.**

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerme, estaba demasiado feliz y nuevamente la abrace._

_Bueno esa fue la historia, pero igual estoy un poco preocupada, ya que le tengo una noticia demasiado importante a Harry y no se como contarle. Desde hace días que estoy sintiendo nauseas y mareos y me hice un test de embarazo y adivinen el resultado: Positivo. Estaba tan feliz, pero no se como lo va tomar harry, espero que bien porque la bomba le cae esta noche jijijiji._

_Ahh, tambien se me había olvidado contarle sobre Ron y Luna. Recuerdan que el la boda ginny y draco le pidió matrimonio? Pues se casaron y ahora están desaparecidos de luna de miel por todo el caribe. Solo mandan cartas para reportar que están bien y que seguirán de viaje. La vida de ellos jijijiji pero son felices juntos y eso es lo importante._

_Bien tengo que despedirme ya que tengo que seguir trabajando e ideando un plan del como le digo a Harry que va a ser padre. _

**Y con este ultimo mensaje Hermione Granger cerro su diario y continúo con su trabajo de investigación.**

----------------------------

Hola a todos

He estado pensando harto rato sobre el final de este fics y me di cuenta que faltaba algo realmente importante aparte de los asuntitos pendientes que quedaban.

Agradecer y nombrar a cada uno de las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia

Ennaira Skywalter

Amaterasu

Hermy Potter 13

Tonks Granger

Dardkgohm

Jim

Sweet granger

Liz Echizen

Cristal 90

Daisuki Love

Mari

Luci

Acianya

Patty

Monik moony

Gabb5878

Belen-potter-evans26

Oromalfoy

Vivih de Potter

Gracias a todos ellos que siguieron mi fics y a los otros que no dejaron critica pero se que leyeron okis

Nos vemos en un proximo fics

Franblackop


End file.
